Brotherhood of Wolves
by Midnite Rocker
Summary: Love story with Edge and Matt Hardy How they went from friends to Lovers.. *SLASH* (FIXED)
1. Chapter 1

From Friends to Brothers At Madison Square Garden, The Hardyz, and Adam are involved in a six man tag match against Jason, Kurt Angle and Andrew.  
  
Matt has Kurt in a corner and a blasting away with punches. Hard, stiff punches, which has caused a cut to open above his left eye and his right has started to swell.  
  
Jeff has distracted the referee and Andrew is trying to interfere, but Adam spears him.. Jay enters and Adam is about to punch him but he holds his hands up in surrender.  
  
"What the hell is going on with Matt?' He asked watching Matt pound away.  
  
"Wish the hell I knew!" Adam answered very concerned. "Never seen him like this!"  
  
Jeff enters the ring while the ref tries to pull Matt away.  
  
"Not since we've known him. Oh, he's thrown a few stiff ones but......." Jay said  
  
"But not to this extent." Jeff finished.  
  
The ref called for the bell, awarding the match to Jay, Andrew and Kurt. But, he can't seem to stop Matt.  
  
Jeff tries to help but is thrown back, Jay and Andrew also try but they too are thrown off. Adam has had enough. He reaches around Matt, pinning his arms to his sides. Matt growls and snarls, fighting to get loose but Adam proves too strong and he is pulled away. Jeff pushes him back.  
  
Matt's eyes are dark with rage  
  
"I hate to do this, brother." He said.  
  
Knowing what Jeff intended on doing, "Just do it!! He's wearing me out!!!" Adam shouted.  
  
Jeff clenches his fists, and cold cocks Matt, using both fists. Matt slumps in Adam's arms.  
  
Andrew and Jay have helped Kurt to the back.  
  
"Jay, what the hell's wrong with Matt?" Andrew asked as they walked into the trainer's room.  
  
"I honestly don't know. I asked Adam and he said he didn't know. Jeff neither."  
  
They laid Kurt down on the table. They looked at his bruised and bloodied face, shooks their heads  
  
Jeff is cradling Matt's head in his lap. Adam is pacing the floor, never taking his eyes off Matt who has started to stir.  
  
"Matt? Can ya hear me?' Jeff asked softly. "C'mon, wake up."  
  
Matt's eyes flew open at the sound of that voice. They were dark with rage.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" He screams. He jumps up. The room spins from light headiness but he refuses to show it. He storms for the door only to find it blocked by Adam. For every glare he gives, Adam returns it ten-fold.  
  
"Matt-what's wrong?" Jeff asked hesitantly. The staring contest between his brother and one of their best friends making him extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"There's not a damn thing wrong, Jeff." Matt spat out. "Except, someone thinks they can keep me prisoner here."  
  
"You're not a prisoner, Matt." Adam said softly but not softening his glare.  
  
"Then let me out!"  
  
"Talk Hardy" Adam demanded.  
  
Matt continued to glare defiantly.  
  
Jeff hund his head in defeat. He knew all too well by his brothers stance and silence that he would not talk. "Let me go Adam.'  
  
Adam stepped aside. He too Matt was not ready to talk. "Matt, we just want-- ----"  
  
Matt has grabbed his bag and storms out the door pushing through Andrew and Jay. Jeff sat down dejected, ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ric Flair has ordered Matt to take a week's vacation but has secretly approved more time if needed. He, as well as most of the roster wanted Matt back 100% and not until.  
  
During this time, all Matt has done is workout to the point of exhaustion, eat and workout some more. Even as exhausted as he was, he did not sleep. He would get into fits of rage and destroyed his house and his cell phone. He was tired of it ringing knowing who it was and did not want to talk to anyone.  
  
At night, he would leave his house dark but with a few candles lit giving off an eerie glow in the living room. When he got into town, he left his car at his dad's house and ran to his knowing people would think he was at his dad's and not at his new house.  
  
Knowing his brother was deeply troubled and would not open up to him, he turned to his good friend Adam. For some reason, Matt opened up to Adam more than any other person.  
  
So, on the fifth day of Matt's ordered vacation, Adam flew to Cameron after telling Ric what he as doing. Ric gave his approval and hoped that Adam could get through to Matt. Using the key that Jeff gave him, he let himself into the house to find it ransacked.  
  
'Now i KNOW something is wrong. Matt is a neat freak and would never allow this.' Adam told himself. He slowly made his way through looking for any sign of his best friend but found none, only each room as destroyed as the one before. Panicked, he ran back to the living room, every nerve on sensitive alert. Slowly, he made his way out back where he found Matt wrapped in 3 afghans and lying on the porch swing. He immediately knew something was wrong since it was a warm night and Matt was wrapped in blankets. He reaches the swing in two long strides, he puts his hand on Matt's forehead only to snap it back quickly from the heat that radiated there.  
  
"Good Lord, Matt! You're burning up!" He exclaimed  
  
Matt opened his eyes a little, his vision blurry but he knew who was there with him. He knew even before he heard the voice. "A-a-adam?" he said weakly.  
  
"Yeah buddy, it's me." He replied smiling slightly.  
  
Matt returns the smile weakly. "I-i-i don't---"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I've got to get you some help."  
  
He wanted Matt to save his strength. Besides, he knew words were not needed. They actually didn't need many words, their eyes relayed more than words ever could.  
  
"No." Matt whispered.  
  
Adam started to walk away not hearing him.  
  
"NO!" Matt said louder. "A-a-adam!"  
  
Adam turned around after hearing that.  
  
"N-n-no hospital. J-j-just get me inside." Matt was shaking, barely able to speak.  
  
"Matt, you're sick. You need----" Adam was ready to argue.  
  
"No. J-j-just get me inside." He pleaded  
  
Adam knew he should just pick him up and take him anyway but hearing the desperate plea, he picked Matt up and carried him inside. Matt moaned when he was picked up.  
  
"That's it. I'm taking----" Adam stared to tell him.  
  
Matt opened his eyes, lifted his head, faced Adam.  
  
"Adam, please. Just get me to my room. I don't want a hospital."  
  
Adam was torn. He was deeply concerned for his friend's health. He knew Matt needed medical attention but the look in his eyes told Adam that Matt was hiding something. Sighing heavily, he nodded relunctantly.  
  
Matt smiled weakly. "Thanks, Adam."  
  
"You know, you are a stubborn cuss."  
  
"Mm-hmm. But, you love me anyway." Matt replied.  
  
"Yeah, I must. I don't understand, Matt, but for now, I'll keep you here but if you get any worse, then I'm taking you to the hospital even is I have to tie you down and gag you to do it!"  
  
Matt chuckled. He could imagine Adam doing just that. "That's the most you have said to me in a long time, buddy."  
  
Knowing that he was right, Adam smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Adam put him in the chair while he pulled the covers back. He laid Matt down gently, fussing the whole time to ensure Matt's comfort.  
  
"I'm fine, Adam. Thanks."  
  
Adam rushes into the bathroom, fills a basin, retrieves 3 wash clothes and the Tylenol. He rushes back to Matt's side to find him asleep. Only when he places a wet cloth on his forehead does he stir. Adam uses another cloth to wipe the sweat off Matt's face trying to cool him off and bring that fever down, knowing he was just starting a very long night.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Adam stayed by Matt's side dozing in the recliner he brought in from the living room. Matt stirred often during the night but once Adam placed a fresh cool cloth on his forehead, he settled. Adam felt the sacrifice of a sleepless night well worth it for a friend like Matt. He awoke with a start, why he didn't know. He sat on the bed and felt Matt's forehead, the fever down ever so slightly.  
  
When he looked down, he saw a pair of brown eyes staring at him through half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Hey, buddy, how you feeling?"  
  
He got no response.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"MATT! Can you hear me?"  
  
He looked closer and what he saw shocked him. Matt's eyes looked devoid of life.  
  
"That's it! I'm getting you out of here and to the hospital!"  
  
He picked Matt up, blankets and all and raced outside where he put him down in the front seat, rushed to the driver's side, cradled Matt's head in his lap, and sped off. Matt's eyes were still slightly open but no recognition there.  
  
"Hang on, Matt. For Jeff's sake and mine, hang on." He implored.  
  
When he reached the hospital he skidded to a stop, raced around, picked him up and raced inside. He looked around and seeing no one was acknowledging his presence, he saw an empty stretcher and placed Matt gently down.  
  
"I need some help here!" He shouted. When he got no response...."ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND, DEAF OR BOTH! I SAID I NEED HELP HERE!"  
  
  
  
An older man, Dr. Anderson, stepped up to him. He had medium brown hair with a reddish tint to it and graying at the temples. "Sir, no need to shout."  
  
"I think otherwise." Adam retorted. His patience very thin. He glanced at the name tag. "Doctor, huh? Weellll----about time."  
  
"What's the problem?" Dr. Anderson asked.  
  
"My friend needs medical attention. He's very sick." He stands by Matt's side. "High fever, his eyes slightly open but he doesn't respond when I talk to him."  
  
Dr. Anderson steps up, pulls the blanket down and gasps sharply. "My God! MATT!"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Since he and Jeff were in diapers." He pushes the stretcher into the trauma room. "I need help here, STAT!" He orders.  
  
Adam is amazed at how quickly his orders are followed. He is pushed out of the trauma room and paces the floor in long strides, running his fingers through his hair. He retrieves his cell phone andis about to dial Jeff's number.  
  
*No, Adam, please don't.*  
  
He hears Matt's voice calling him in his mind, pleading with him.  
  
*Why not?*  
  
*I don't want him here.*  
  
*What's going on?* Adam was confused. One, why didn't Matt want Jeff there? And two, how the hell did Matt get into his mind?  
  
*Nothing. I just don't want him here*  
  
This further confuses and deeply trouble Adam. but also makes him more determined to find out what is going on. What is Matt hiding from everyone? He replaces his cell phone as a portable x-ray and ekg machines race by him. He strides over to the room and stares at the team working on Matt.  
  
"Don't leave us Matt." He pleads. *Don't leave me.* He sends mentally.  
  
Suddenly, he feels another presence and his heart is filled with warmth and strength. He knew Matt would not leave him. His absolve to find out the truth does not waiver.  
  
*Let it be, Adam. For now, let it be.*  
  
*You WILL tell me.*  
  
*Yes, but not now. Please, leave it alone.*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Matt's condition has left him in a coma. The nurses who don't know the Hardys have asked Adam who the next of kin is. Knowing Matt doesn't want Jeff there  
  
"That would be me." He lied. "Matt's my brother."  
  
"Well, Mr. Har---"  
  
"Copeland." Adam corrected.  
  
"I thought you said you were brothers?"  
  
"Different fathers." Adam couldn't believe how easily the lies came.  
  
Dr. Anderson overhears the conversation. His eyes widen at the apparent lies.  
  
"Nurse, I'll take over now."  
  
The nurse nods and leaves. The Dr. stares at Adam who is determined to stand by his lies.  
  
"I know for a fact you are not Matt's brother. Care to explain?"  
  
Adam takes a deep breath, his eyes never leaving the Dr.'s "Matt doesn't want Jeff around and more than likely he doesn't want his dad here either. Some one has to sign the release papers and such and it has to be a member of the family, so I adopted Matt..for now." He takes another deep breath and holds it, hoping the Dr. wouldn't argue. Not with Matt in this condition.  
  
Dr. Anderson studies Adam, he realizes that Adam is doing what he needs to do so he smiles. "You are indeed a true friend, Mr. Copeland."  
  
"Adam." He says releasing his breath in relief.  
  
"Adam---or is it----Edge?"  
  
"Adam, please. I'm not working tonight."  
  
"In a way, you are."  
  
Adam looks at him concerned.  
  
"Matt has a lot of problems and since it appears he trusts you....trust is one thing that is hard to get from him....you have to help him through it."  
  
"Anything, doc, I'll do anything. For my brother."  
  
"Let's go into the family consult room and I'll explain."  
  
-------------  
  
At the hotel in Las Vegas, Jeff is pacing the floor like a caged animal. Jay and Andrew watch from the couch.  
  
"Jeff, Please!" Jay pleads. "Sit down!"  
  
"I can't! Adam should be there by now and he hasn't called!"  
  
"Maybe he doesn't have anything to tell you." Andrew suggested.  
  
"He could've at least called and tell me Matt's alive!"  
  
"Jeff, wouldn't it make sense that if Adam hasn't called, that they are alive and well?" Jay reasoned  
  
"Unless, they're somewhere that they can't!" Jeff knew something was wrong. He felt it.  
  
"Dude, you need to chill." Andrew stated. He stood and waited for Jay to follow his lead which he does. Together, they drag Jeff out of the room.  
  
"What are ya doing?!" Jeff shouted, fighting them.  
  
"We are in Vegas!!!" Andrew said. "WE are gonna do the town!"  
  
"But---but---" Jeff tried to argue.  
  
"Jeff, we all have our cell phones, If Adam calls, we'll know about it. For now, you are gonna chill for a little!" Jay told him firmly  
  
For the rest of that night, they didn't leave Jeff alone. He wasn't the only one who felt like something was wrong, but each were determined to distract Jeff......as if they actually thought they could!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Adam was allowed to stay in Matt's room. He was very distraught at what Dr. Anderson told him. He knew Matt was hiding something and now that he knew what, he could understand the difficult position it put Matt in. He sat by the bed and studied him. Then, he reached for his hand.  
  
"What in the world possessed you to keep this bottled up, Matt? From everyone. I can understand you not wanting to tell Jeff, but you could've at least told me. I would've been there for you like I will be now. You are NOT getting rid of me!"  
  
Adam remembers the times when Matt would just sit and stare off into space, something weighing heavy on his mind. Even when they all went out after a big ppv, Matt would somewhat listen but hardly talked when he had a lot to chew on. Adam would take him outside to talk, away from the scrutinizing eyes. After a little prodding, Matt would open up. Oh, the others would take a turn and try to get him to talk but to no avail. It was so much easier to open up to Adam than anyone else.  
  
So, that's why Adam was so concerned now. He knew Matt was way to quiet and wouldn't talk..not even to him. Time and time again, he would try to get him to open up, but Matt would just retreat into himself even more.  
  
"What would make you think this would be so bad, you couldn't tell me? Whatever your reason, we will come through this together. I won't give up on you. Not until I get my old buddy back. I'll stand by you through the whole thing."  
  
He reaches for his cell phone, even though he know you are not supposed to use them in hospitals, he also knew someone was waiting for his call. But, he could not bring himself to call that one just yet. Not when he was losing control of his emotions like this. So, he called another friend.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Jay, it's me." Adam said, trying to maintain his composure.  
  
Jay knew from the sound of his voice something was not right.  
  
"Talk, Adam." He demanded.  
  
  
  
Adam lost his battle and broke down. He told Jay what the doctor told him between sobs.  
  
Jay's jaw dropped. He sat in silence for a few minutes trying to get his mind to digest what he just heard.  
  
"My God, Adam. How long has he known?"  
  
"Don't know. Doesn't matter. He still doesn't want Jeff to know or want him anywhere near here."  
  
"But Jeff's his brother! If anyone needs to know, it's him!" Jay couldn't believe Matt refused to tell Jeff or to even see him.  
  
"I know. He just wants me here. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let him down!" Adam's anger was rising. Why? Why not let Jeff here?  
  
"I'm glad to hear you say that. If he doesn't want his flesh and blood brother there, then his 'other brother' needs to be."  
  
Adam was shocked. His anger momentarily forgotten. Was that how Matt saw him? As another brother? And he just told the nursing staff he was his brother!  
  
"What are you so shocked Adam? Why else would Matt open up to you and no one else? Not even Jeff? You two are so much alike in your thinking sometimes, it's scary. Matt knew he could trust you and you would understand."  
  
Jay's insight sometimes astounded Adam.  
  
"My God, Jay. Don't think I'm crazy but....."  
  
"You can hear him in your head? Yeah, I figured as much. Think on it, Adam. It'll come to you. I'll call Ric and tell him you both need more time off."  
  
"If you have to tell him the truth, do it. But make sure he knows this is a private matter and to keep it out of the media."  
  
"Will do. What are they gonna do, Adam?"  
  
"They're not sure yet."  
  
"Keep me posted will you?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Later."  
  
Adam closed his phone. He studied Matt, closed his eyes. *Matt--can you hear me?*  
  
No response.  
  
*MATT! ANSWER ME!*  
  
Nothing.  
  
*It's alright. You rest and get better. Plenty of time to talk later*  
  
He encouraged Matt to get well. Though he knew Matt would argue with him on that point. And he was more than ready for an argument. In fact, he looked forward to it!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Jeff has snuck Jay's cell phone out and checked the caller I.D. 'Just as I thought, Adam called. Well, maybe it's about time I pay my "dear old brother" a visit if I'm gonna get any answers'  
  
They have completed another round of tests and determined their next course of action. Dr. Anderson is consulting with Adam in Matt's room.  
  
"So, Adam. It's up to you. From what you've told me, Matt has not said anything about this to anyone. Some would say that he doesn't want to do anything about it."  
  
*Like hell I won't!* Matt's mind screamed.  
  
Adam smiled slightly.  
  
"But, I know him and judging from that smile, you do too." Dr. Anderson stated.  
  
"Better than most people do." Adam replied.  
  
"He's a fighter. And stubborn as all hell. Always has been. So, if you would sign the surgery release, I'll schedule the operation. The sooner we do this, the sooner he'll be on the road to recovery."  
  
"Will he make a complete recovery?"  
  
"Yes. He's in good shape physically. I'm counting on you to keep him in shape mentally. It won't be easy. But by what I've seen, you are strong enough yourself to do it."  
  
Adam sign the papers and watches as Dr. Anderson leaves.  
  
*So, you're not gonna give up?* He asked Matt  
  
*Never said I would.* Matt replied.  
  
*They're gonna operate and remove that tumor on your brain.*  
  
*I know. I heard. What about my back?*  
  
*That comes later. The removal of that tumor comes first.*  
  
*Great. Just more to worry about...Adam? I'm..*  
  
*I know.* Adam knew Matt would never admit his fear. After all, the Hardys have always said 'Fear is only a four letter word'  
  
*Will you still be here?* Matt asked  
  
*I'm not going anywhere.*  
  
Matt smiled and opened his eyes. "I knew you'd say that."  
  
Adam returned the smile. "You know me all too well."  
  
"Hell, you ain't hard to figure out. If you didn't want to be here, you'd be gone by now."  
  
"I don't leave a friend in need. Never have. Never will."  
  
"What did Jay say?" Matt knew Adam called Jay like he always did.  
  
Adam searched those eyes for any hint of anger and found none.  
  
"He said he hoped everything turned out alright, which it will, of that, I have no doubt. and he's there if we need him."  
  
Matt nodded, then frowned.  
  
"What?" Adam asked, thinking maybe he was in pain.  
  
"Jeff's coming."  
  
"Here?"  
  
"He's coming to Cameron. Only a matter of time before he figures out where we are."  
  
*Jay, don't you dare spill it!* Adam thought.  
  
"He deserves to know."  
  
"I know." Matt looked away. He didn't want to explain his reasons for not telling Jeff.  
  
"Want me to explain it to him?" Adam offered.  
  
Matt looked at him. Eyes full of hope.  
  
Adam smiled, nodded. Matt offered his hand which Adam quickly took but not just the hand. He clasped the forearm.  
  
  
  
Jeff sat huddled in his plane seat, hiding. He knew Jay and Andrew would follow him and try to talk him out of going. His nerves were fried and he was consumed with fear. He dreaded finding out but he had to. He would never admit it to Matt, but he did get afraid sometimes. Afraid of something happening and they would be separated for a long time. That's what he was afraid of now. He was afraid that something was so wrong with Matt that he would not see his brother walking this earth again. That made him even more determined to get to his brother and give him not only a piece of his mind but a rock to lean on for strength and courage.  
  
"Are you gonna sit like that the entire flight?" Jay asked.  
  
Jeff looked up and both he and Andrew stood there in the aisle.  
  
"You're not gonna change my mind."  
  
"Wasn't even gonna try." Jay said as he took the seat next to Jeff. Andrew lifted Jeff up, placed him in the middle and took that seat.  
  
"We know how worried you are." *not to mention scared out his mind* Jay said. "And, we knew you would find a way to go anyway you could. So, we decided to join you."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Yes, we do." Andrew stated. "Matt is our friend and right now, he needs our strength."  
  
"As you will too."  
  
"What's going on Jay? PLEASE tell me!" Jeff begged.  
  
Jay sighed deeply. "It's bad Jeff. I'm not going to lie to you. It's very very bad. Matt's gonna need a lot of support from you and from all of us."  
  
Andrew hung his head. Jay told him what Adam said and he wasn't looking forward to Jeff's reaction in the least. It was going to be a very LONG flight.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Adam sat in surgery waiting. Matt had just been taken back. He thought of the lost talk they had. He made it a point to encorage Matt to be strong and he'll see him when he got otu. He remembered how Matt tried to keep it together and drew strength from him. Adam only hope that he could be that strong when he saw Jeff.  
  
Jeff sat still...shocked beyond words. He tried to let his mind digest what Jay had just told him. Jay and Andrew sat ready for the inevitable outburst they knew would come. After a few tense moments, Jeff got up and calmly walked to the bathroom and locked himself in.  
  
"He's way too calm, Jay." Andrew observed, wondering how Jeff could stay so calm.  
  
Jay nods his agreement and follows Jeff. He knocks on the door.  
  
"Jeff? You ok?" He quietly asked.  
  
No response.  
  
"Jeff? Come on, Jeff. Talk to me. Matt will be fine. You know that."  
  
Jeff stared at the mirror. At the sound of Matt's name, he lost it.  
  
"MATTIE!" He screamed slamming his fists into the mirror, breaking it into pieces. "MATTIE! NO!! PLEASE GOD!!! MATTIE!"  
  
"Jeff! Calm down!!" Jay shouted as Andrew ran to him. "Mattie will be fine! He's strong and he'll pull through!"  
  
Jeff continued pounding, and kicking the walls.  
  
"MATTIE!!!" Suddenly drained, he slid to the floor and broke down sobbing. "Mattie, don't leave me! Please, don't!"  
  
Hearing the pain in that voice broke Jay's heart. He turned his own pained filled eyes to Andrew who called Adam.  
  
Adam was pacing the floor. He couldn't take sitting any longer. His phone rang. and even before he could say hello, he was blasted by Jeff's pained filled screams. He too cried when he heard those screams as they shared a common bond.  
  
"Hand him the phone." He said trying to regain his composure.  
  
Jay knocked on the door. "Jeff? Adam wants to talk to you."  
  
Jeff opened the door, grabbed the phone and quickly relocked it.  
  
"Adam?" He said softly trying not to cry.  
  
"Hey, Jeffy." Adam too struggled to maintain a calm voice. He knew he had to be strong for Jeff.  
  
"How is he?" He could barely speak, he was crying so hard failing to stop himself.  
  
"They just took him to surgery." Adam replied softly  
  
"OH GOD!!! I wanted to say good------" Jeff shouted  
  
"JEFFREY NERO HARDY!" Adam shouted. "You listen and listen well kid. Matt will be fine. You hear me? HE WILL BE FINE! Now, I don't want to hear any more of those defeated words coming out of your mouth or any one else's. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Jeff sat still, shocked to hear his friend shout at him like that but he realized he was right. "Hell, Matt's too stubborn to die."  
  
"That's more like it." Adam answered. He could hear Jeff calming down and so he too found himself calm. "And you're right. He is stubborn."  
  
"Who's the doc?"  
  
"Dr. Anderson." Adam said calmly  
  
Jeff smiled. "Matt'll be fine. He's in good hands." He remembered ol' doc Anderson.  
  
"Jeff, you know I----" Adam wanted to apologize to him for keeping this from him.  
  
"I know. And believe it or not, I understand his reasons."  
  
Adam was shocked again. Just what is it about these Hardy brothers? Matt kept this from his brother and that very brother understood?  
  
"Mind explaining it to me? Cause, I don't have a clue!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Matt's surgery went well. The successfully removed all of the tumor that showed up on the MRI but the X-ray taken before surgery revealed another small tumor so they had to try and remove that one as well, which they did. His prognosis was guarded. The doctors were unsure about any damage caused by the tumors.  
  
Adam was warned of this possibility. He was told that Matt may have trouble with coordination and other fine motor skills. But, there was one question that he had wanted to ask for a long time. So, as he and Dr. Anderson was discussing these by Matt's bedside in recovery, he knew now was the time to ask.  
  
"Doc, is there any chance those tumors could have been the cause for his fits of rage?" He asked as he moved a lock of hair out of Matt's eyes.  
  
"Without a doubt. Did he hurt any one during these episodes?" He studied Adam's tenderness and knew he was right. The relationship these two shared went beyond friendship.  
  
"No...he didn't.....Wait....yeah...yeah he did to....he beat the crap out of another wrestler. Broke his nose and his jaw."  
  
"During a match?"  
  
Adam nods  
  
"Well, the stress of a match combined with the headache he undoubtedly was suffering probably caused him to lose control."  
  
"Not to mention this guy has been a real pain in the ass here lately....he's fast becoming the most hated boy backstage."  
  
"I wish he would let Jeff be here?"  
  
"He's coming."  
  
Dr. Anderson was stunned.  
  
"Matt told me."  
  
"He 'talked' to you?"  
  
"Yes." Adam was unsure how Dr. Anderson would react if he was told how but after thinking on it decided to take the chance. "We can communicated without speaking."  
  
"You two share that kind of bond?"  
  
Adam nods and was surprised the he understood what Adam was talking about.  
  
"Son, the first time I saw what you're talking about was when I went to Denver for a medical convention. I went to Mercy General to visit and old friend and she told me about this patient that she had. When she described him, it reminded me of one particular person." He points to Matt. "Stubborn, iron-willed, determined and mule-headed."  
  
"Yeah. That's Matt alright." He said chuckling.  
  
"Describes him to a tee."  
  
"Indeed, but she also said that the only one who could actually get him to listen and do what he was told was his boss....who also happens to be his best friend. All they would have to do is look at each other and anyone could tell they were having an entire conversation with out anyone hearing it. I didn't believe it at first until I saw it with my own eyes. There's no scientific explanation and no documented proof that it could happen. I've heard of a few other cases of it though. It is to be considered something very special and not to be taken lightly. So, if you two share that, you are indeed fortunate."  
  
Adam thought that through and realized that was what Jay had told him. 'Think on it, Adam. It will come to you.' he had said. And he realized it was true. The bond he shared with Matt was indeed something special and Adam treasure it more than any other friendship he ever had.  
  
"He is special doc. You have no idea how much."  
  
  
  
Jeff, Jay and Andrew arrived at the hospital. Jeff was hard to keep up with and it wasn't until they reached the information desk that they finally caught him.  
  
"Matt Hardy. Where is he?" Jeff shouted.  
  
The receptionist stared dumb-founded.  
  
"Are you deaf? Matt Hardy!! Where is he?" He demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
Jay and Andrew walked up and she could tell by the looks on their faces that they were not going to take anything less than what they wanted to know.  
  
"He's in recovery.. That's down......"  
  
She didn't get to finish. With Jay and Andrew right on his heels......Jeff ran off for the elevators He didn't need directions. He needed to see his brother and NO-ONE was gonna stop him!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Adam was prepared to face Jeff. But, the Jeff that greeted him, he was not prepared for. Jeff's face was distraught, but determined. No sign of the fury Adam was waiting to see. Jeff had very large, dark circles under his eyes. Sure signs of fatigue and tears. But, he also did not show any sign of malice toward Adam and for that, Adam was grateful.  
  
"Adam, how is he?" Jeff asked rather curtly.  
  
Jay and Andrew walked up.  
  
"He made it through the first surgery. They were-------"  
  
"First? First surgery?" Jeff asked surprised. He thought they would take care of both problems at the same time.  
  
"Yes. They removed the tumors."  
  
Jay caught the s on the end of that word. He turned to Andrew and mouthed. "S". Andrew caught it then.  
  
"How many more surgeries are they gonna have to do?" Jeff asked still trying to recover from the shock.  
  
"First, he needs to regain some of his strength before they attempt to repair the damage on his neck and back."  
  
As shocked as Jay and Andrew were to hear about the damage to Matt's neck. They paled in comparison to Jeff.  
  
"His neck?! What's wrong with his neck?"  
  
"The MRI showed 2 herniated disks in his neck. The one they are concerned about is at the base of the neck and is laying on a nerve which causes his right arm and hand to go numb."  
  
"How the hell did he do that?"  
  
"From what I understand, it's not hard to do. If you step off a curb wrong, it can happen."  
  
"How long are the gonna wait?" Jeff still couldn't believe they were willing to wait if it's as bad as it sounds.  
  
"They want to give him time to recover from this first. This was the most serious and life-threatening."  
  
Jay couldn't stay silent any longer. "Adam, I heard you say tumors. There was more than one?"  
  
Jeff was shocked. How much more was there?  
  
"Yes, right before they did the surgery, they did an X-ray and it revealed another small one.  
  
"They got it all though, right?" Andrew asked.  
  
Adam nodded, staring at Jeff.  
  
"Are they sure?" Jay asked  
  
Again, Adam nodded. He was trying to ensure Jeff that they did. Jay laid a hand on Jeff's shoulder  
  
"Told you Matt would be alright." He said  
  
Jeff nodded, smiling slightly. Adam read the question in Jeff's eyes.  
  
"No sign of brain damage, Jeff. They'll know more when he wakes up."  
  
"CODE BLUE---RECOVERY! CODE BLUE---RECOVERY!" Came over the intercom  
  
They all rushed through the doors but were stopped at the recovery entrance.  
  
"Is it Matt!" Jeff asked loudly  
  
The nurse didn't answer. She made a path for the crash cart, then closed the door, leaving 4 very concerned men staring, waiting panicky.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jeff was crying, sitting against the wall across from the recovery room. Jay sat on one side, Andrew on the other. Adam was pacing the floor. He knew by heart how many steps it was from the entrance to the recovery room. Jay watched him closely, he'd tried to console him, get him to calm down but he was just too worried. So, Jay tried to keep Jeff calm, which wasn't easy, but at least he was stationary and not wearing a path in the floor.  
  
Dr. Anderson walked down the hall and was taken aback when he saw the men.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked walking over to Adam who stopped to meet him.  
  
"How is he?" He asked sharply.  
  
"Last I checked, he was fine. Why?"  
  
"They called a code blue." Jay explained.  
  
"Yes, for a heart patient." He realizes what they were afraid of. "Oh Lord, you thought it was Matt?"  
  
"MATTIE!!!!" Jeff screamed.  
  
Dr. Anderson knelt in front of him and took his face in his hands.  
  
"Jeff, it wasn't Matt. You hear me?"  
  
Jeff stared at him. "What?"  
  
"It wasn't Matt. He's doing fine."  
  
Jay and Andrew sagged against the wall, completely relieved. Adam dropped to his knees, thanking God, weak from the frustration leaving him like the world had been lifted from his broad shoulders. Jeff hugged Dr. Anderson, breaking down with tears of relief instead of fear and desperation. Dr. Anderson comforted him.  
  
"Shhh----Jeff. It's alright. Matt's alright. Let it out, son. Let it all out."  
  
He reached over, touched Adam's shoulder in support.  
  
Matt has recovered enough to be moved his own room. Adam demanded for a large semi-private room with the condition that Matt's only room mates are to be one or more of them.  
  
Amazing what happens when people are faced with the feral glare of one Adam Copeland. Most people bend and do what he wants. The only one who it doesn't affect is Matt. Adam has yet to figure THAT one out.  
  
A roll away bed has been brought to the room. Adam ordered Jeff to bed and gave Jay the key to Matt's house and ordered him and Andrew to go get some sleep. Jeff fell asleep after he got Adam to wake him if anything happens.  
  
Adam sits by Matt's bedside on the roll away. Matt's eyes were slightly open.  
  
*Well--you made it buddy. You're gonna be fine." Adam told him mentally.  
  
*Thanks for the support Adam*  
  
"Anytime. Just don't make this a habit.*  
  
He replied, smiling.  
  
*Jeff lost it, didn't he?*  
  
*Not too bad. Mostly on the flight here when Jay told him.*  
  
*Jay's here?*  
  
*Jay and Andrew.*  
  
*They'll get in trouble with Vince.*  
  
*Hey, Ric said as long as they show up on the house shows and at Raw and Smackdown, he had no problem. Forget what Vince thinks.*  
  
*They are true friends. As are you.*  
  
*Couldn't stand back and do nothing.*  
  
Matt smiled and offered his hand. Adam quickly took the forearm and returned the smile.  
  
*This is only for us. No one else. Just you and me, buddy.*  
  
Matt nodded, fell asleep. Adam watched over him. He was grateful his best friend made it and was going to be alright. Now to get through the other surgeries like this. Then and when they got Matt home would he be happy.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
It was a few days before Matt was able to stay awake and alert. He was sitting up, talking to Ric on the phone.  
  
"Yes sir, it was scary." Matt said answering Ric's questions.  
  
"Matt, you are not at work. You call me Ric unless you want me to call you MR. Hardy."  
  
"No, no. That's my dad. That's alright."  
  
"Ok, then. Now that's cleared up. I have arranged for you to have paid medical leave."  
  
"Ric--you don't-----" Matt was shocked. Ric knew how long he would be out and still he was going to get paid for it.  
  
"You put your life on the line every time you step in that ring. You have worked your ass off for this company long enough. The least we can do is this. Linda agrees. And you know she doesn't take no for an answer!"  
  
"Thank you." Matt was stunned, a loss for words. He knew how stubborn Linda McMahon can be and knew she would force this on him.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, what's next?"  
  
"Well, in a couple of weeks, they're gonna repair the damage to my neck and back."  
  
"Titanium and bone fusion?" Ric knew what they did today for ruptured disks. Enough wrestlers have had to have it done.  
  
"Yeah. I've got 2 in my neck and 3 in my back."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Tell me... Especially the ones in my neck. The one they are most worried about is between the vertebraes 6 & 7."  
  
"That's the base of the neck. Is it laying on a nerve?"  
  
"Uh-huh. If I don't have it done, I'll lose complete use of my right arm."  
  
"Not to mention, if you don't have your back repaired, you won't be able to walk either. So, there's no choice." He knew Matt was not looking forward to it. Hell, who would? So, he had to make him understand there was no other option.  
  
"Nope. I'm just gonna go crazy having nothing to do!" He laughed. He was trying to keep his spirits up.  
  
Ric laughed. With your brother and Adam there? Oh, I think you'll be anything but bored!"  
  
"You're giving Adam time off too?" Matt was confused. He expected Jeff to take time off but Adam?  
  
"He and Jeff will alternate weeks. You won't be alone. It was their idea."  
  
"I can't believe Adam." He said softly.  
  
"He wants to help. He WON'T take no for an answer. In fact, he threatened to quit if I didn't agree to this. Something he didn't have to do." He tried to encourage Matt to accept the offer.  
  
"I need to talk to Jay and see if I can do something for him." He whispered.  
  
"Good luck, Matt. I'll stay in touch. Let us know if you need anything."  
  
"Will do. Thanks, Ric."  
  
He hangs up, grabs his head, squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get rid of the migraine headache that assaulted him totally unaware that Jeff was watching. Jeff hits the call button and rushed to his side, holds him close, rocks him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Came over the intercom.  
  
"My brother needs something for a headache!"  
  
Jeff screams which makes Matt groan in pain. "Sorry, Mattie."  
  
"Yes, Sir!" Came the quick reply. The nurses were under strict orders from Dr. Anderson to give Matt anything that he or any of the others asked for or in some cases, demanded. Like the others would take no for an answer. Ha, not likely.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Matt finally got some relief from the headache and fell asleep.  
  
Adam and Jeff are talking to the Dr. outside his room  
  
"Gentlemen, I can assure you. We got all of both tumors." Dr. was insulted by the looks of both men. Menacing and angry.  
  
"Then, why the headaches?" Jeff asked through gritted teeth. He did NOT like the idea of his brother enduring more pain at this time.  
  
"Please understand, the brain is still healing. After having that blockage for so long, it has to re-adjust to it no longer being ther. It just takes time. If Adam here hadn't told the nurse's he was Matt's brother, they wouldn't have done the surgery until you got here. Or would they allow him to stay in the room."  
  
Jeff turned to Adam. "YOU? Lie?"  
  
"Not really." He answered, shaking his head.  
  
"They needed next of kin to sign the papers, so...."  
  
"You 'adopted' him." Jeff finished.  
  
Adam nodded. Jeff was unsure of what to feel. Anger, jealousy, hatred or relief. He chose the latter.  
  
"You probably saved his life. Thanks."  
  
"Anytime." Adam said, shaking his hand. He was worried how Jeff would react to that fact. He was ready for an argument but was relieved when it didn't come.  
  
Dr. Anderson nodded. He was proud that two boys he watched grow up had been fortunate enough to make such a good friend---no---not friend---brother.  
  
"How long until these headaches are gone?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. Everyone is different. It depends on Matt's own healing abilites."  
  
"Won't be long then." Jeff replied. "Matt bounces back faster than anyone."  
  
Adam nods his agreement. He can't help but wonder is Matt could or already has developed and addiction to pain medicine. That was one problem he didn't need. In his weakened state, it wouldn't be hard. And he also has another surgery to go through.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Matt kept asking for pain medication. He knew what could happen if he kept it up but he couldn't help it. He remembered seeing the anger and pain etched in his brother's face that morning when Jeff and Adam stood outside his room. He knew he was the cause of that and it hurt him deeply. This was the only way he knew to ease his pain.  
  
To keep suspicions from being raised, he only asked for it when he was alone. Which was more and more often now that he was better after surgery. But, he also knew it would be harder to get without people knowing after his next surgery, so he started stashing it. His thoughts kept going back to that morning when Jeff and Adam were outside his room.  
  
Jeff's face was full of rage and pain.  
  
"Jeff? Hey, man, you ok?" Adam asked concerned.  
  
"Remember when I told you I understood his reasons for keeping this from me?" He asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah. I asked you to explain them to me."  
  
Adam knew where this was going and he didn't want to go there.  
  
"I lied. I didn't understand then and I don't now. How in the hell could he do that? How could he keep something like this from me?"  
  
Right then, Matt had woken up and saw the pain and anger in his brother's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff. So sorry." He said softly. He turned on his side and let the tears flow freely. 'Damn, I tried to keep him from hurting and I did anyway. Only one way to end this. Only one.'  
  
"Matt and I never have kept secrets from each other. Honesty is very important to us. At least, I thought it was."  
  
Knowing Adam could read his thoughts, Matt put his barriers up.  
  
Adam briefly sensed Matt's anguish and flinched when that connection was broken. He turned to the window, worried.  
  
*Matt? you Ok?*  
  
No answer. Adam bit his lip.  
  
"Adam, how could he? Why would he? There's absolutely no reason! Sometimes, I want to hate him. But, I see him lying there, pale, weak and hurting. I can't hate him. What should I do?"  
  
Knowing Matt was going to do something drastic and dangerous to stop Jeff's pain, Adam turned a very stern face to Jeff.  
  
"YOU are gonna support your brother. YOU are NOT let him know of your anger and bitterness." His tone invoked no arguing  
  
Jay and Andrew walked up.  
  
"WHAT? What makes you say that?"  
  
"Matt is vulnerable right now. He just went through a life saving surgery and he has at least one more to endure. This makes him weak and susceptible. If any of us give him even the slightest hint of our anger toward him, he won't want to go through with it."  
  
Jeff studied him. "You know something, don't you?"  
  
Adam shakes his head, turns away. Refusing to answer that question.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Adam shook his head, turned away. Refusing to answer Jeff's question  
  
"Adam can hear what Matt's thinking." Jay tells him. "He knows what Matt will do given these circumstances."  
  
Both Jeff and Andrew are confused.  
  
"What are you talking about? That's impossible!" Jeff exclaimed, refusing to believe what he was being told.  
  
"Afraid not. Matt and Adam have a connection that is rare, unique and very special." Jay replied. He read something in Adam's eyes that he has only seen once before. And he was happy for his best friend.  
  
"I don't believe that!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"No? Then tell me, how can Adam get Matt to open up? To talk to him when no one else can? Not even you?" Jay asked.  
  
Andrew thought it over and realized it was true.  
  
"He's right."  
  
Jeff looked at him in bewilderment.  
  
"Jeff, whenever Matt is in a somber mood and won't hardly talk, Adam is the one who can get him to talk. And he does so willingly. No one else can get him to do that. No one but him." He points to Adam.  
  
Jeff chewed on his lip thoughtfully. He also realized that when he should be jealous of Adam, instead, he was grateful. He laid his hand on Adam's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've realized this was hard on you too. I want to thank you."  
  
"I'm not trying to take your place, Jeff. No one could do that. I just want to help. I NEED to help." He said still looking at Matt. *MATT?*  
  
No answer.  
  
*Don't you even think about it, Hardy. You do anything stupid and I'll kick your ass. It'll have to wait until you're healed, then I'LL put you back in here!*  
  
He vowed to make sure that his fears don't become a reality. All he had to do was stay in the room 24/7. It was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make.  
  
And make it he did. One morning, he found Matt's stash and he came unhitched, waking Matt up.  
  
"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Are you TRYING to get hooked on these things?" He shouted walking over from the closet where he found the pills in Matt's duffel bag.  
  
"What's it matter? Jeff is pissed at me. I've hurt him. Which is something I didn't want to do. But, I did any way. If I'm out of the picture, I can't hurt him anymore."  
  
"Oh, I didn't know I had an invitation to a pity party." Adam replied sarcastically.  
  
"Knock it off, Hardy. All you have to do is be open and honest with us. Especially Jeff.  
  
He has been extremely worried about you for a long time. If you had just told him the truth, none of this would've happened."  
  
"Adam, you don't understand."  
  
"Then, make me understand." Adam challenged.  
  
Matt sighed heavily. How was he going to do that?  
  
Jeff quietly walked in.  
  
"Adam, I'm the older brother. To me, that means I have to be strong. Both physically and mentally. I wasn't strong physically. I knew of these problems and did nothing for them. I didn't want to seem weak in front of Jeff."  
  
"You wouldn't have been weak, Mattie." Jeff said softly.  
  
That startled Matt.  
  
"You would've shown me how strong you really are. Don't you get it? I know no one is invincible. Not me, Not Adam.....and not you. I was scared for you, Mattie. Do you know how that made ME feel? You were hurting. You were in danger of losing your life! Don't you think that would've hurt more if you had died when something could've been done if you had only swallowed you DAMN foolish pride?"  
  
Matt looked away. He couldn't take the fear and pain in his brother's eyes anymore.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeff." He said softly.  
  
"Just promise me, Matt. Promise you won't keep anything like this from me again. You have a problem, come to me. Come to Adam. Just talk to someone, PLEASE!"  
  
Matt looked at Jeff after that hearfelt plea. He held his arms out and Jeff quickly went to embrace his brother.  
  
"Promise me, Mattie."  
  
"I promise." Matt replied.  
  
As Jay and Andrew walk in, Adam has an idea. He motions for them to take their places on the other side of Matt's bed. Jeff stands up. Matt watches questioningly. Adam holds his hand out over Matt. Jeff follows suit, then Jay then Andrew and finally, after Adam looks at him, Matt follows.  
  
"We pledge to give our unwavering support to each other." Jay said.  
  
"To be there when we stumble." Andrew said  
  
"To help build up strength and confidence." Adam said.  
  
"To be a rock to lean on for support or a shoulder to cry on." Jeff said.  
  
"To forever be friends." Matt said  
  
"No. Not friends." Adam said. He looked at each one in return. They each nod.  
  
"BROTHERS!" They all say.  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

From Brothers to Lovers Chapter 1  
  
Indeed, it was a long, hard road to full recovery. Matt had to endure wearing a neck brace and a full body cast for 6 months in order to heal from the surgeries.  
  
But, as promised, Adam, Jay, Jeff, and Andrew stood by him. During which time, they forged a strong tight bond. They were brothers--in every sense except one. They then held a blood bonding ceremony in back of Matt's house. On that night, Adam had a special knife custom made of stainless steel, black onyx handle, with a circle of gems to represent each one's birthstone. They each dressed in black jeans and wore shirts that matched those stones. They made camp on a hill and stood around it.  
  
"As we stand here tonight," Adam began, "We pledge to each other to always be there, never to falter or waiver. We promise to help with any and all problems and NEVER" He glares at Matt "hide anything, regardless of our fear."  
  
Matt knew he was referring to the fact that he hid his medical problems from everyone to the point it almost cost him his life. He had his ass chewed on by Jeff and Adam that left him emotionally drained. That's when he was forced to swear that he would not hide anything any more. But to be honest, he was already planning on not EVER to hide any feeling from his brothers. Almost dying made him realize he was an idiot to do so.  
  
"I swear to tell everything. Not to hide from any of you ever again." He stated firmly.  
  
"If something should happen to any of us, we are to be there and take care of the situation together. We are NOT to handle it on our own. Our motto is 'Fuck with one of us, you fuck with all of us' and THAT, my brothers, won't be easy." Adam declared to a round of cheers.  
  
One by one, they made a small cut in their right palms. Jeff placed his high over the fire, followed by Andrew, Jay, Matt and Adam.  
  
"From this moment on, we consider each other a brother. We are family. We're not gonna be the perfect family. But we can and WILL work together to get through it and become stronger." Adam stated.  
  
Adam was hiding something though. He had strong feelings for Matt. He wasn't sure he should feel this way. It was love, that was sure. But, what kind? As a friend? Yes, no doubt. As a brother? Absolutely. He just made that clear. But, was there something else? No, couldn't be. Impossible. He would have to swallow those feelings down. Never to let them surface again.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Matt also, had these feelings. But, he also chose not to let them show. Adam would not, could not, share these feelings. They were straight and would never sway the other way.  
  
After the ceremony, they had a party. Some of their friends had come out to celebrate Matt's impending return to the ring come the next PPV.  
  
Unknown to Matt, Ric was finishing making arrangements for an in ring celebration. Matt may not be a Stone Cold, Undertaker, or Rock but to Ric, he was just as important.  
  
There was another camp that was going to make sure Matt's return was indeed unforgettable. They were going to make sure Matt would not return to the ring healthy.  
  
"So, are we clear on what to do?" One voice asked.  
  
A chorus of yeah's answer him and he laughed wickedly.  
  
------  
  
2 days later, the brothers were in the gym at Matt's house. Matt's eyes had dark circle under them. Adam is spotting him on the bench press.  
  
"Hey, y'know brother, you look like shit this morning. What gives?"  
  
"Gee, thanks for the compliment." Matt answered sarcastically.  
  
"Just being honest. Now, spill it." Adam knew Matt was not sleeping well recently.  
  
"Just excited. Looking forward to returning to the ring." He lied.  
  
"I know you are. We are too. But, you won't be any good if you don't get some sleep."  
  
"I'll be fine." Matt was getting irritated. The fatigue only making it worse.  
  
"No, you won't. Take a shower then get some sleep."  
  
"Adam------"  
  
"No. Matt, you're exhausted. Now, you have a choice. Either do it willingly or me and your brothers will for you to."  
  
Jeff walked over.  
  
"Or." Matt began standing up. "I can leave entirely."  
  
"You wouldn't." Adam challenged, glaring.  
  
"Try me." Matt returned the glare with one of his own. His brown eyes black with anger.  
  
"Matty, we all want you to rest. We've all noticed how worn out you are." Jeff said  
  
"Jeff, I'm fine!"  
  
"Matt, don't you think we've noticed how spotless the house is? The morning after the party, the house was cleaned before we even got up!" Jay stated.  
  
"I don't like leaving messes!" Matt shouted. "Doesn't mean anything!"  
  
Andrew motioned for them to surround Matt.  
  
"Matthew, either got shower and sleep or fight us all." He challenged.  
  
"You don't think I can?" Matt dared.  
  
"As angry as you are right now, you probably would give us a good fight. But....you will lose." Andrew said calmly.  
  
Adam put his hands on Matt's shoulders. Matt was trembling.  
  
"Matt, please. Do it for yourself."  
  
*Do it for me*  
  
Matt looked at each one. They nodded, encouraging him. Matt sighed, nodded in defeat. With the adrenaline rush over, as he walked out he collapsed. Only to be caught by strong hands as his brother surrounded him. Adam picked him up.  
  
"Just as I thought, totally exhausted." He said as he carried him out and up to his room.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The unknown man had made arrangements for a special delivery to be made one day before the PPV. To ease suspicions, he made sure each of the brothers would receive one but Matt's would be extra special.  
  
Unknown to him, one of his lackeys has an agenda all his own. During the night, he crawled through the bedroom window at Matt's house, not knowing of the house guests there. Matt's so tired, he does not know that he is being cuffed to the bedposts. The intruder douses a corner of the room in gasoline, locks the door, he knew Jeff would probably be there, climbs out the window, lights a match and tosses it into the corner.  
  
"Been an awfully nice visit, Matt, but now I must take my leave." He said as he left.  
  
The room quickly becomes engulfed in smoke and flames.  
  
Adam is standing at the front bay window, fighting his heart and mind. Matt's scream tear him away from his inner battle.  
  
Matt wakes up, smelling smoke. Realizing he's cuffed to the bed, he scream..."ADAM!"  
  
Adam rushes up the stairs, to the door, only to be knocked back when it doesn't open. Jay, Jeff and Andrew close behind. They too, heard the scream. Jay notices the smoke.  
  
"MY GOD!!! MATT'S ROOM IS ON FIRE!" He screams.  
  
"MATT!" They all shout. Adam releases a feral growl and he kicks the door in, only to be floored by the scene greeting him.  
  
Matt is screaming, thrashing wildly. Trying to get loose and keep the flames away from him.  
  
As Jay and Andrew rush to retrieve the extinguishers, Jeff and Adam rush to get Matt out. Adam breaks the posts to release the cuffs, and carries him out followed closely by Jeff. All of them coughing, the run outside. They collapse on the ground,  
  
*Hurt my brother, will you?* Adam growls in his mind. *When I find you, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you!* He promises himself.  
  
Matt is too busy trying to catch his breath and he doesn't hear the mental message.  
  
"Matt? You okay?" Jeff asked, laying a hand on his brothers shoulder.  
  
Matt nods, then collapses breathing heavily. Jeff and Adam check him over.  
  
"Too much smoke, his wrists are raw, but nothing else as I can tell." Jeff said, relieved. "It could've been worse."  
  
"He needs a Doctor." Adam stated, angrily. However, he knew that Matt would argue with him.  
  
"Then, go get one. I ain't leaving!" Matt said.  
  
Yep, he was right.  
  
"Matt, don't argue." Adam told him.  
  
"I ain't arguing! I'm telling you! Go find a Doctor! I ain't leaving!" Matt was so tired and hurt, his southern drawl more pronouced.  
  
"You are a stubborn cuss." Adam stated.  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Matt replied, smiling. He knew he won.  
  
A flash of pain crossed Adam's face, but he smiled. He frowned when he saw the amusement on Jeff's face.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" He growled.  
  
"I knew you'd give in. You always do, when Matt's concerned." He replied still smiling.  
  
Jason and Andrew walked over.  
  
"He's right, Adam." Jason said. "You always cave in to Matt."  
  
"I'm tired, covered with smoke and ash! I don't feel like arguing!!! That's why I gave in!" He defended.  
  
"Uh-huh." Jeff began  
  
"Right." Jason continues.  
  
"Tell us another." Andrew finished.  
  
Adam scowled. Matt smiled and passed out, knowing why his dreams would be if they didn't turn into nightmares due to the night's events.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After receiving the all-clear from Dr. Anderson and the medics, and after being questioned by the police, the brothers decided to go to Jeff's house. Matt was still unconscious so Adam put him in the back seat of Jeff's car as Jay and Andrew drove Matt's. Every few minutes, Adam would turn around to check on him.  
  
*Man, just admit it Adam, you have it BAD for him! JUST ADMIT IT!* Jeff thought to himself.  
  
Adam tried to keep his innermost feelings from showing, not knowing Jeff knew.  
  
*I CAN'T feel this way! I CAN'T have these feelings for him! I DON'T feel these things!*  
  
*But, GOD! Look at him! He's so BEAUTIFUL! I'm not sure if the outside or the inside is more so but as a whole---he's GORGEOUS*  
  
*STOP IT! This is wrong! He's your brother!*  
  
They were met at Jeff's house by Shannon and Shane.  
  
"We heard on the scanner what happened and knew you would come here." Shane explained as Adam carried Matt in, with Shannon close behind.  
  
"Will he be all right?" He asked  
  
"Yes, Shanny--he will. He just needs rest. He's worn out." Jeff explained.  
  
"He kept himself busy for days, hasn't he?" Shane asked.  
  
Jay and Andrew look at him shocked.  
  
"He does it when he has a lot to think on." Shane continued. "Sometimes, I wonder is he EVER sleeps!"  
  
  
  
They watch from the door as Shannon has gone to the walk-in closet to retrieve an extra blanket. As Adam holds Matt, Jeff turns back the covers. Adam lays Matt down gently brushes hair away from him face as Jeff covers him up. Shannon places the blanket on top. Adam rushes them out. After Shannon kisses Matt on the forehead "G'night, Matty.", he leaves.  
  
Adam tries to hide his jealously but it does not go unnoticed by Jeff who smirks and leaves. Adam makes a pallet on the floor by Matt and is about to lay down when he hears Matt murmur in his sleep. He freezes, telling himself that there was no way he heard what Matt just said. No way.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The intruder was highly upset his plan failed. How would he have know there were any more of them in the house? Well, he'll just have to be more careful. There was a debt to be paid and he was going to make damn sure Matt Hardy paid it.  
  
  
  
Adam woke up during the night only to find Shannon lying beside Matt-- curled up--like a scared child would with a big brother. He made a decision right there. He was going to make this right, once and for all.  
  
Shannon pretended to sleep but when Adam turned his back, he ran his fingers through Matt's hair.  
  
"Twice this week alone, I almost lost you. I couldn't've gone on if that happened, big brother." He said softly.  
  
*Yes sir, I'm sure gonna make things right.* Adam thought.  
  
*He's been lost, Adam. He needs all of us.* Matt replied.  
  
*He'll have it. And, we might as well include Shane too. That'll make 7.*  
  
*Hmmmm.....the Magnificent Seven....the wrestling version.*  
  
Adam chuckled softly. Matt smiled.  
  
*Sleep, Matt.* Adam said.  
  
*Yes, sir.* Matt retorted.  
  
*Watch your tone, smart ass.*  
  
*That's why you love me.*  
  
Adam silently thought *One of many.* hoping Matt couldn't hear. He couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to go start the coffee and spend time along fighting his feelings.  
  
Jeff watched him from the couch. He gave his room to Jay and Andrew took the guest room. Adam went outside and sat on the front porch. Jeff got up and watched the emotional battle being played out on his friend's face.  
  
Adam's heart and mind were having quite the fight.  
  
*He's my brothers! My BLOOD BROTHER!*  
  
*But he's beautiful!! Both inside and out!  
  
His heart answered.  
  
*And, he's also a man!*  
  
*OH, so, if he was female, it would be right?*  
  
*ABSOLUTELY!*  
  
*Open your eyes, fool! Matt is gorgeous! He's warm caring, honest, loving.*  
  
*When he's not hiding things.*  
  
*Regardless. He has everything on the inside that a man would want and----- have you tasted his cooking? MMMMMMMMM Excellent!*  
  
*You're crazy! Matt is a man. Adam is a man. It can't happen!*  
  
*It could if you weren't such a stubborn mule-headed cuss!*  
  
"Well, who's winning?" Jeff asked as he joined him on the porch.  
  
His question startled Adam out of his battle. He quickly recovered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently. As much as he possibly could that is.  
  
"You're not fooling me, Adam. I've seen you with him. Seen how you act around him. You love him with all your heart but you're letting your mind control your actions."  
  
"You're talking crazy. I do love him. But, as a brother. Nothing more."  
  
"REALLY?" Jeff asked teasingly.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Really?" Jeff teased. "That sounds like your mind talking. Let me hear your heart."  
  
He leaned over and put his head on Adam's chest.  
  
"What ARE you doing?" Adam asked, very uncomfortable  
  
"Shhhh----I'm listening to your heart." Jeff replied. Smiling, he rose back up.  
  
"What did it say?" Adam asked, most curious.  
  
"You tell me." Jeff dared.  
  
------------  
  
Matt woke up to find Shannon curled up next to him. Smiling, he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his brothers face. He carefully got up. Since he had his black jeans on, he went to go outside. He reaches for the door when he hears the conversation.  
  
"Jeff, I can't feel this way! I can't possibly love him like that!" Adam said hanging his head.  
  
"Why not? When you've been around him, you've let your heart lead you and it shows me you love him, and for more than just a brother."  
  
"He's been through hell!" Adam shouted. "We've all been there for him. Why is it different for me?"  
  
"Your mind and heart have been battling for control of your emotions. Adam you are a smart man, but, if you deny these feelings, you are a DUMB SON OF A BITCH!""  
  
Adam was shocked that Jeff would call him that. "I am NOT a dumb son of a bitch."  
  
He defended.  
  
"Prove it. Admit to me, more important, admit it to yourself." Jeff challenged.  
  
Adam decided right then and there. His decision shocked Matt. and he ran out the back door and into the woods.  
  
"But Jeff, he's in love with someone else."  
  
Jeff sat back. "No one I know of. Who?"  
  
"Shannon."  
  
Jeff was shocked. "Shanny! You're kidding!"  
  
Adam shook his head. "No. Shannon snuck in and curled up next to Matt. At first, I thought it was like a child to an older brother but..."  
  
"That's it exactly!! There's NO budding romance there!"  
  
"You sure?" Adam wanted desperately to believe that. He wanted Matt. He loved him.  
  
"Absolutely positive. Now that you've admitted it to me and to yourself, tell HIM."  
  
Adam was petrified. "What if he doesn't...."  
  
Jeff winked. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Even if he doesn't, which is highly unlikely, he'll still be your friend. That's Matt. He'll be your friend no matter what you do."  
  
Shannon ran out. "Guys! Matt here?"  
  
"No, thought he was asleep." Jeff answered.  
  
"Was is right." Shannon told them.  
  
*NO!* Adam thought. *No, he couldn't have.*  
  
"He heard us." Jeff said.  
  
They ran inside and started a thorough search of the house, rousing Jason, Andrew, and Shane. They searched everywhere, from the basement to the attic. With no sign of Matt.  
  
Adam panicked.  
  
Shannon saw the back door open. "He's outside." He announced.  
  
They all ran out, screaming Matt's name.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Matt ran all the way to the cliff on the other side of the woods over looking Jeff's house. By the time he got there, he was exhausted and his back was hurting something fierce. He collapses on the cliff.  
  
*Adam? Adam LOVES ME? I can't believe it! I've always felt a strong connection to him but I NEVER would've thought THIS was any way possible!* His mind screamed.  
  
He suddenly found himself yanked up and held over the cliff.  
  
"Hello, again, Matt. Long time." The intruder who set the fire said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt gasped out trying to break free.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt gasped out trying to break free.  
  
"You owe me something, Matt. You broke my nose. So, I'm here for my payback. See you in hell." Kurt Angle spat.  
  
They heard the most feral growl and suddenly Kurt found himself flown backwards landing hard on his back. Matt was caught mid-air by Adam, who laid him down gently.  
  
"YOU?? What are YOU doing here?" Kurt was very surprised. He knew Jeff would probably be here, but Copeland? He was even more surprised when Jason and Andrew ran over to Adam along with Jeff. "WHAT!!!"  
  
They surrounded him, after checking on Matt, who was trying to regain his breath.  
  
"You messed with our brother when you set that fire trying to kill him. I promised myself that when I found you, I'd kill you.!" Adam growled.  
  
"No Adam." Matt gasped. "He's not worth you ruining your life." He stood up.  
  
"But, he almost took yours!" Adam shouted. He was shocked that Matt didn't want Kurt hurt or killed.  
  
"Your life will be over before you even get to Wrestlmania." Kurt said, smiling slightly.  
  
"YOU are in NO postion to be making threats like that Angle." Jason said.  
  
"Oh, I won't be the one doing it. You're gonna have to wait until that night to find out who. One thing I can say is, it's gonna be one hell of a bang waiting for you!"  
  
Adam growled. That others clenched their fists and jaws, wanting desperately to get their hands on this son of a bitch. They hoped Matt would allow them that chance.  
  
Adam turned to Matt. *What do you think?*  
  
*Might be nothing. But, if not, what do you say we send a message and call their bluff?*  
  
*You're as pissed as I am.*  
  
*Oh, hell yeah.* Matt smiled wickedly.  
  
*Like the way you think, Hardy.* Adam returned the smile.  
  
They clenched forearms, turn to the others and nodded. Smiling, the laid into Kurt, pummeling him into a bloody heap.  
  
*Matt?* Adam asked  
  
*Yeah?*  
  
*Umm---nothing.* Adam backed out. He still wasn't sure of Matt's feelings about him.  
  
*I love you, Adam*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Adam hugged Matt after recovering from the shock of Matt's declaration, as Jeff, Jason, Shannon cheer. Andrew and Shane are shocked as Adam kissed Matt.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" They both state.  
  
Jason nudges Andrew. "Why so shocked? It's beautiful!"  
  
"I----I----" Andrew didn't know what to say.  
  
Shannon pushes Shane. "Whassa matter you? Ain't you never seen two people in love before? What, you a homophobe or something?"  
  
"NO!!" Shane defended. "I just never thought that those two would----"  
  
"Well, open your eyes more often Shany. The signs have been there for a while!"  
  
Shane and Andrew joined in on the cheering. Still unsure of how they felt about it, they still wanted to support their brothers.  
  
Adam and Matt kiss again, more deeply, letting their tongues tango.  
  
Few hours later, Matt and Adam are sitting on Matt's bed, facing each other.  
  
"How long, Adam?" Matt asked as he plucked at the bedspread.  
  
"Honestly, the first time I saw you when a group of us came down to Heartland." He also could not look Matt in the eye.  
  
"That was YEARS ago!" Matt exclaimed, looking up.  
  
Adam nods. "Uh-huh. I saw you in the ring and I saw how passionately you were about it. You looked so beautiful. And, you did those moves so gracefully. Then, I watched you backstage. I could tell you were a deep, caring, loving man both inside and outside the ring. I just had to get to know you."  
  
"But, you left."  
  
"I still had my eyes and ears here."  
  
Matt thought on that. Who would've done that? Who could've known? Then, it hit him.  
  
Of course. "SHANNON."  
  
Adam nodded. "He knew how I felt about you. He kept me informed."  
  
"He never told me. But, you dated women."  
  
"I was lonely. I cared deeply for those women. But, they could never make me feel the way I did about you. The way I still feel. No one can."  
  
"But, we've been in the WWF for a few years now. You never let on."  
  
"I was fighting my feelings. I let my mind control my actions. I was a fool."  
  
"What changed your mind?" Matt was confused. Adam just said he loves him but never did let on in the past of his feelings.  
  
"Not what---who." Adam baited.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite." Matt replied. "WHO?"  
  
"Jeff."  
  
Matt sat straight up shocked. His brother knew? For how long? Why didn't he say anything?  
  
Adam laid back against the headboard, straightening his legs and stared out the window. He took a deep breath.  
  
"When you were in your room, trying to get loose and away from those flames, I had to get you out, I broke those posts, I carried you out. Jeff tried to help, but, when he saw the look in my eyes, he knew he did not need to try. I kept looking in the back seat on the way here, I put you to bed. I was terrified I was going to lose you before I got the chance to tell you how I feel, so I slept in the floor. Jeff knew you were safe with me then." Leaning forward, his eyes shining with deep love. "And, you always will be." He stated firmly.  
  
Matt felt so wanted, needed, so loved when he looked in those bright eyes. He leaned forward and kissed him. Adam answered the kiss, beckoning with his tongue to be allowed in. Matt responded immediately, deepening the kiss, eliciting a deep throaty moan from his love.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
In the living room, Shane, Jeff, and Shannon sat on the couch. Andrew and Jason in chairs across from them.  
  
Jeff, Shannon and Jay all had bright smiles. Andrew and Shane still trying to accept the events of the night. That revelation.  
  
"What about Kurt's threat?" Andrew asked. He thought it better to change the subject instead of trying to come to grips with the other.  
  
They had put Kurt on a plane to Connecticut explaining to the stewards that he had a rough workout and needed rest. Andrew had called Vince to tell him to have Kurt picked up, not giving a reason or a chance for argument, just hung up. He knew who was behind all this. AND he knew who would LOVE to help with the plan of revenge.  
  
"Well--we just need to be more careful until Wrestlmania." Jeff answered.  
  
"What about Matt?" Shane asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't think we need to worry about him." Jay answered smiling. "I hightly doubt that Adam will let him out of his sight for long."  
  
"No kidding!!! He hasn't left Matt's side since the cliff!" Shannon exclaimed. He knew he was gaining another brother and he couldn't be happier.  
  
"Our little family keeps on growing." Jeff replied wrapping his arms around Shannon.  
  
  
  
Adam and Matt were content to just lay in each other's arms wrapped in their love. Matt laid on Adam's chest. The heartbeat relaxing him.  
  
"Matty?" Adam asked running his fingers through Matt's silky hair.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Baby, as much as I would LOVE to make love to you tonight, I want OUR first time to be very special."  
  
"I know. I'm not mad or disappointed."  
  
"I promise you, the night of Wrestlmania will be one you won't forget."  
  
"I Love You." Matt stated as he snuggled closer to him. Filled with anticipation, he couldn't wait for that night to come.  
  
"I Love You, my Dark Angel." Adam returned the embrace.  
  
  
  
Vince scowled at Kurt in his office.  
  
"Why and HOW in the hell did you think you could handle this on your own?"  
  
"To pay Hardy back for breaking my nose. I had NO idea Copeland was going to be there." Kurt defended.  
  
'You are as dumb as you look, Angle. Other than his brother, Copeland was there with him the whole time he was in the hospital. From the surgery on. Now, he, Reso, Martin, Helms, Moore and the Hardyz will be tighter than ever! You are an idiot! I'll have to revise my plans to include the rest of them."  
  
Realizing that he was wrong and that Matt had probably attacked him when he wasn't in control due to the tumor, Kurt opted to keep himself, and he hoped, his friends, safe in an attempt to apologize. The fact that he got the shit beat out of him only cemented his determination. After the ass chewing, he left Vince's office, and headed for the hotel and to the room of two of the biggest men he knew. He was going to succeed in bringing Vince down. Oh, it's true! it's damn true!  
  
He was greeted by angry faces.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" The dark haired member of the duo growled.  
  
"How would you like to repay Vince for the DISRESPECT he has shown you?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Why should we help you?" The tall blonde ask joining his friend at the door.  
  
"He wants to destroy one of your pups." Kurt stated. He hoped that would get them to agree.  
  
"WHAT!!!" They exclaimed as they pulled him into the room, slamming the door.  
  
"Start talking." Kevin Nash demanded.  
  
Neither he nor Scott Hall took nicely to any threat made to one of their pups. In fact, anyone who made those threats didn't stay healthy long after.  
  
Kurt swallowed hard. He was very intimidated.  
  
"Who's in danger?" Kevin growled.  
  
"Matt Hardy."  
  
Kevin growled deep in his throat. He knew well the hell Matt went through with the surgeries and he would be damned if he allowed ANYONE to send him back down that road.  
  
"Why come to us?" Scott asked angrily. He too was aware of that hell and wanted more than anything to help.  
  
"Was I wrong in thinking that you made the Hardyz members of the Kliq?" Even though he was intimidated, he was going to get them to help no matte what he had to say or do.  
  
"Still doesn't explain why." Scott stated. He knew Kevin was too angry for words.  
  
"I thought the Kliq protected their own fiercely."  
  
"We do. BUT, why didn't they come to us?"  
  
Scott asked.  
  
"Maybe they, meaning Copeland, Reso, Martin, Helms and Moore thought they could handle it." He said smugly  
  
"They're in this?" Scott asked. He was NOT aware of them being there.  
  
"Of course, Scott." Kevin said through gritted teeth. "Copeland has been there from day one. Matt went through hell and I'll be DAMNED if I allow anyone to send him back down that road!"  
  
"You and me both, brother." Scott agreed. "You and me both." He was well aware of the protectiveness Kevin had toward Matt. Even though he too was protective of the pups, the feeling with Kevin ran deeper. He just didn't know why.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The weekend of Wrestlemania. At AXXESS, the Hardyz, Adam, Jason, Andrew, Shane and even Shannon were out signing autographs, and taking pictures. There were tons of signs, ranging from 'Welcome back, Matt!' to "We Love you, Hardyz!' This warmed everyone's heart for they knew the fans would never forget Matt. Hell, the cards and gifts were still coming. And, they probably would for a long time to come.  
  
Jeff was still apprehensive. Even though it had been over 10 months since Matt's surgeries, he wasn't sure his brother was ready for action just yet.  
  
Matt was handed a note by a roadie. He ducked low in his seat to read it.  
  
*We need to talk. Meet us at hotel.*  
  
KEVIN  
  
Matt frowned. He knew someone was trying to hurt him, but, what did Kevin have to do with it?  
  
After the signing, Andrew drove them to the hotel. Matt was quiet, worried about what Kevin had to say. His mood worried Adam. He knew about the note but not what it said. What could it have said to have his love so worried?  
  
As soon as they got to the room, the door opened and they were met by an angry Scott. Everyone except Matt, Jeff, and Shannon took a step back. Matt just walked past him. But, he was immediately grabbed in a tight bear hug.  
  
"DAMN, MATT! It's so good to see you!" Kevin said.  
  
"Could've fooled me." Matt replied. He was shocked. Kevin Nash showing emotion like this?  
  
The others walked in. Kevin noticed the look of jealousy on Adam's face and he immediately put Matt down. Matt exaggerated trying to catch his breath, gasping for air, resulting in a chuckle from Jay, Shannon and Andrew but all out laughter from Shane, Jeff and Scott.  
  
After Matt was done performing, Kevin studied the meaningful glances between Matt and Adam. He knew what those glances meant. He looked to the others for affirmation. They, in turn, each nodded, smiling, even Scott. And that surprised him  
  
"So, your note said you needed to talk." Matt stated.  
  
That brought Kevin back to the matter at hand. "Huh?" He cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, we do."  
  
Matt chuckled softly. "So, what's up?' He tried to appear casual. At ease. What did the leader of the Kliq want with him?  
  
"Well, little put." Scott started.  
  
Adam turned to Matt *Little pup?*  
  
*I'll explain later.*  
  
"Matt, it seems someone want to put you out of commission." Kevin stated.  
  
"But, he isn't even in commission!" Jeff shouted. He knew of the threat. The thought of his brother having to go through another hell not sitting well with him. NO SIR. not well at all.  
  
"I know that, Jeff." Kevin said calmly. He understood Jeff's outburst of anger "They want to do it the night of Wrestlemania."  
  
Matt paled. He wasn't even back yet and someone wanted to make sure he didn't return. His knees buckled. Kevin started for him, but Adam was right there so he backed off. Adam helped him sit down and sat beside him.  
  
Kevin took the chair while the rest found a spot anywhere they could.  
  
"Who is it?" Matt asked softly.  
  
"Vince." Kevin answered. Even mentioning the scum's name made his blood boil.  
  
"Why?" Adam demanded.  
  
"Control." Kevin answered. That brought quizzical looks. "Vince wants complete control. He's willing to go to any extreme in order to attain it."  
  
"I still don't understand." Jeff said  
  
"He want total dominance. He thinks he can get it if he puts enough wrestlers out of commission and forces Ric to sign over his share of the company."  
  
"He'll never do that." Matt stated.  
  
"He won't have to." Scott said.  
  
Matt looked at him, then Kevin. "You've got a plan."  
  
Kevin nodded. Matt smiled. He knew that when Kevin has a plan---especially one of revenge----his opponent never stood a chance.  
  
No chance in hell, so to speak.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Scott went with Shannon and Shane to the suite next door. Andrew and Jason were to meet Paul at the hotel gym and stay with him. Jeff, Adam and Matt stayed with Kevin. Jeff was in the shower. Matt fell asleep on the couch in Adam's lap. Adam was running his fingers through his hair, smiling lovingly, even though he was very worried.  
  
Kevin studied him. The way he looked at Matt and the way he was treating him. He smiled. He knew they were meant to be together.  
  
"Adam, you don't have to hide from us." He told him.  
  
Adam looked up at him, shocked.  
  
"You and Matt were made for each other. You don't have to hide your feelings for him from us. We understand and approve."  
  
Adam froze. "Approve?"  
  
Kevin nodded. "The Kliq are fiercely protective of our own. Matt may be a new member, but, that doesn't change how we are as a whole. People outside our group are under very close scrutiny when they hook up with one of us."  
  
"Matt and I are brothers." Adam stated. he wanted Kevin to understand the relationship.  
  
"Blood brothers?"  
  
Adam nodded. "We had the ritual and everything. That was the night Kurt set fire to his room"  
  
"So, you understand how we feel about Matt---and Jeff?"  
  
Again, Adam nodded.  
  
"But, your feelings for Matt run deeper than that." He was trying to encourage Adam to tell him the story.  
  
"Yes... I Love him, Mr......"  
  
Kevin shook his head. "Uh-uh. You call me Kevin. You are family to these boyz, you call me Kevin."  
  
Adam nodded. "Kevin, I love him. I've never felt this way about another man before. And I fought like hell to change them. But, I just couldn't. It feels right....it feels.....wonderful." He said smiling.  
  
Kevin saw truth in that and the way he looked at Matt. "Then, there's nothing stopping you."  
  
"The guys in the locker room."  
  
"You let US handle that. You go on with your relationship with Matt, and don't worry about the rest."  
  
Adam nodded. "During the party after Wrestlemania, I'm going to ask him the BIG question."  
  
"After he says yes, there's gonna be an even bigger party."  
  
"Think he will?"  
  
"Most definitely." Jeff answered. He came out while Adam was telling Kevin how he felt. "You don't yet realize how much Matt loves you, man!"  
  
"I've learned that Matt is a hard person to gain trust from. When he does give it, it's complete. And, in this case, he gave his heart and soul too. Not bad, BIG TEEF!" Kevin said smiling.  
  
Adam chuckled. Jeff laughed.  
  
"Think your plan will work?" Adam asked.  
  
"Oh, HELL YEAH!" Kevin stated. The casual moment gone. Now, it was back to business.  
  
"Won't Vince see you guys around us?"  
  
"We'll be shadows. He won't know anything. We'll stay in the background. And, since our rooms are joined, there's nothing to be suspicious about. Leave it to us, we know what to do. I don't want Matt left alone, but, I don't want any of you getting hurt either."  
  
"Cause, that'll hurt Matt." Adam stated.  
  
Kevin and Jeff nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Early the next morning, they all went out for breakfast before they had another signing to go to. They chose to go outside the city to get away from the crowds. The found an IHOP and Scott arranged for a long table in the banquet room.  
  
Matt's nerves were on edge (scuse the pun). He knew the others were risking their careers and lives for him. Knowing someoneas powerful as Vince wanted him hurt and out of wrestling made him jittery, but, he tried not to show it. But Adam and Kevin both saw right through.  
  
Kevin got Adam's attention. He motioned at Matt, pointed to himself. Adam got the message and nodded. Kevin stood up, walked around the table, nudged Matt, and walked out the back. Matt got up, not the least bit intimidated and followed him. They went out back. Kevin turned around and glared at him, he didn't flinch.  
  
"Matt, how many times must I have to explain? We WILL take care of this."  
  
"Excuse me for worrying about MY family!" He returned angrily.  
  
"They will be fine. YOU will be fine. Matt, you are KLIQ. Start acting like it!"  
  
"Tell me you never worry about YOUR family." Matt challenged.  
  
"I do worry. A great deal! All the time. That just drives me to ensure their safety and well being. NO ONE threatens MY family. And, that FAMILY INCLUDES YOU!" He was trying not to lose his temper but Matt was being extremely difficult.  
  
"Kevin, I don't want to go through hell again!" He knew he should tell someone how he felt. It should've been Adam, but he had enough to worry about already.  
  
That confession softened Kevin's mood. "You won't. Matt, the Kliq are here for you, just as you've been there for us. You've proven that. Time and time again."  
  
Matt was shaking. His nerves getting the better of him. Kevin hugged him.  
  
"Matt, relax. You know, you're not alone in this. And, if I'm right, you'll never be alone again." Kevin saw Adam standing in the doorway smiling at him, his eyes expressing his gratitude.  
  
Just thinking about spending the rest of his life with Adam warmed Matt's heart.  
  
*I LOVE YOU, ADAM.* Matt sent.  
  
*Not as much as I love you.* Adam returned.  
  
Matt reached for him who embraces him. Adam glanced at Kevin who nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Kevin and Scott kept their word. They atayed in the shadows. Kevin talked to Ric and told him the plan. Ric approved and vowed to help anyway possible.  
  
At Wrestlemania, the crowd is pumped. The roster if pumped. Kevin is incognito as a security guard. He has his hair pulled back in a tight pony tail and tucked up under his hat. He has dark shades on. He's in the dressing room with Scott who looks much like Kevin does, if it wasn't for the different hair and skin color, you'd think you were seeing double.  
  
Matt and Adam are sitting on the couch as close as they could get without sharing the same body. Each tense with apprehension.  
  
Again, true to their word, the other wrestlers did not approach the couple for they had a pep talk with Paul. In fact, they were afraid of the bodily harm he promised would be inflicted upon them should they deem it necessary to harass the couple. No one dared to challenge the Game when he spoke like that.  
  
The matches went by smoothly and soon it was time for Matt's welcome back celebration. JR and the King enter the ring. Ric Flair enters the arena to his music and joins the men in the ring. They each have a microphone.  
  
"Welcome everyone!" Ric shouts. "It is time for us to welcome home one of our own!"  
  
The crowd goes wild. It's hard for them not to join in.  
  
"This man is one of the best. he is an innovator, motivator, risk taker. That is certain." Ric continued.  
  
"This man is one of the reasons that sports entertainment has reached new heights." JR said  
  
"He is a true sportsman in every sense. I am honored to call him my friend." King stated.  
  
"So, without further adieu, Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please join us as we welcome home........MATT HARDY!!!!"  
  
The crowd erupts as the Hardyz music is played. He is followed to the ring by his brothers, SCSA and Debra, Paul, Dwayne, Kane, Rikishi, Scotty 2 Hotty, APA, and Big Show.  
  
The ring soon fills. Matt is about to speak when 'No chance in Hell' is heard and Vince walks out. On the inside of the safety barriers, UT, Kurt, Regal, Y2J, Rhyno, Tazz, Dudley's, and Lance Storm appear.  
  
"Yes, indeed. Welcome back, Matt. Quite a celebration you've got going here. Too bad you won't enjoy it. You, Hardy, as well as each of those in the ring are going down tonight. And, you won't be back!"  
  
Lights go out, wolves howling is heard. Kevin and Scott stand behind Vince as the lights come up. Vince is terrified to see them standing menacingly.  
  
Taker, Kurt, and Lance climb over the barrier and enter the ring holding their hands up.  
  
"Hold up, boys. Taker said. "Those two just gave us a way out of hell."  
  
Adam studies them, turns to Matt, "Your decision, baby." He said softly  
  
Matt stares into their eyes, reading no malicious intent, and waves them in. They take a spot in front of Matt.  
  
Kevin watches the exchange. And, as soon as Matt is surrounded.  
  
"Vinny, you thought you could get to us through Matt? Turn around and see where you really stand."  
  
Vince turns around and his jaw drops as the rest enter the ring and join the group.  
  
"You backstabbing bastards!" He shouts. Y2J catches his attention and winks. Vince smiles.  
  
Kevin also saw the wink. As did Matt. They look at each other.  
  
*Ready, Adam?*  
  
*You better believe it!*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
At the exact same time, Kevin turns Vince around and delivers a right cross as Matt delivers and roundhouse right to Y2J. Kevin and Scott beat Vince down as Adam, Mark, Kurt, Lance, Jeff, Jason, and Andrew pummel Jericho, Regal, Rhyno, Tazz and Dudleys not giving them a chance to defend themselves. Matt walks out as this is going on, walks up the ramp.  
  
Upon seeing him, Kevin and Scott stop the beating. After studying Matt's face, they pick Vince up. Matt examines their handiwork.  
  
"Very impressive." He states. "But, y'know, something is missing." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Zippo. Kevin smiles.  
  
"I LOVE the way your mind works, Matt." He says, laughing.  
  
Vince is in shock. "THAT wasn't MY idea! That was Kurt's doing!" He defends.  
  
"Kurt told us you ordered it!" Scott growled.  
  
"NO!! NO!! I DIDN"T!" Vince stammers.  
  
Matt opens the lighter, holds it under Vince's chin.  
  
"You should know better than to mess with Kliq, Vinnie." He snarled.  
  
"You're not Kliq!"  
  
"Like hell he isn't!" Scott growled.  
  
"Why do you think we're here?" Kevin asked.  
  
The beating in the ring has stopped as everyone stares at Matt, astonished at him holding the lighter like that.  
  
*What are you doing, Matt?* Adam asked  
  
*Getting a point across, my way.*  
  
*You gonna burn him?*  
  
*Maybe.*  
  
They all stood slackjawed.  
  
"He wouldn't." Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah." Jeff said, studying his brother. "Yeah, he would." He remembered all too well the time Matt lost control. Poor guy. Now, he's a permanent tenor. All because the guy had threatened Shannon with bodily harm.  
  
"Matt, listen, I-I--." Vince stammered.  
  
"Save it." Matt growled. "Save your strength. Close your mouth, your breath smells like a sewer. Which is fitting, seeing how you're a sewer rat and all." Matt smirks  
  
Kevin and Scott chucle. Each seeing Matt in a whole new light and giving him even more respect.  
  
Adam appears at his side. He smiles ferally at Vince.  
  
"Whatcha waiting for, Matt? Burn him and let's party!"  
  
Matt turns to him, smiles. "You're always ready to party, Adam. But, y'know," Turns back to Vince. "He's not worth wsting any more time or energy on." He closes the lighter, hands it to Adam. "As much as I would LOVE to see you burn, i realize how to really make you suffer."  
  
"Anything, just, no more pain." Vince gasped.  
  
"The worst pain you could have is in your wallet."  
  
Ric stands by Matt who turns to him.  
  
"Name your price."  
  
"GIVE your half of the company to Ric"  
  
"NO WAY!!" Vince screams.  
  
"YES WAY!! Either that, or I burn your face off!" Matt shouted back, his eyes glowing amber.  
  
Vince nods.  
  
"Good rat. Now, Ric has TOTAL control over the WWF. Nothing keeping you here is there?"  
  
Vince shakes his head.  
  
'You've got 5 minutes to clear your shit out of here. We don't want to ever see your face again. NO WHERE!!! We do, and I'll make good on my promise to burn you. Understand?"  
  
Vince nods and is dropped unceremoniously. He staggers away.  
  
"I'm proud of you, baby." Adam said embracing Matt who's shaking. He takes Matt back to the ring where the crowd goes wild.  
  
Chapter 16 (yes, I'm sure of this!)  
  
Later that night, at the bar in the hotel which has been closed the a private party. Even the glass has been covered to prevent the media from interrupting. The party is by invitation only and hosted by the Kliq. Kevin and Scott are talking at the table in front of the crowd that includes all those who helped at the arena.  
  
"Scott, you know what Adam has planned for tonight?"  
  
Scott nodded  
  
"What would you say if-------"  
  
"Go ahead. Don't know why you've waited this long for anyway." He answered smiling  
  
"ADAM!" Kevin shouts Adam looks up at him from playing tongue tango with Matt in the booth on the far wall. Kevin nods. Adam gets up, offers his hand, and takes Matt to the chair set on the stage by Scott. He sits Matt down and reaches for the microphone. The song 'No Way' by Pearl Jam plays and Adam sings along with it. Surprisingly, it's in key and in tune.  
  
Here's a token of my openness  
  
Of my need to not disappear  
  
How I'm feeling, so revealing to me  
  
I found my mind too clear  
  
I just need someone to be there for...me  
  
I just want someone to be there for...me  
  
All the satic in my attic-a  
  
Shoots down my side nerve  
  
To the ocean of my platitudes  
  
Longitude, lattitudes, it's so absurd  
  
I just need someone to be there for..  
  
I just want someone to be there for..  
  
Someone to be there for..  
  
'Cause I'll stop trying to make a difference  
  
I'm not trying to make a difference  
  
I'll stop trying to make a difference  
  
No way  
  
No way  
  
Ooh, let's call in an angel...  
  
Ooh, let's call in an angel...  
  
'Cause I'll stop trying to make a difference  
  
I'm not trying to make a difference  
  
I'll stop trying to make a difference  
  
No way  
  
'Cause I'll stop trying to make a difference  
  
I'm not trying to make a difference  
  
I'm not trying to make a difference  
  
No way  
  
No way, no way  
  
Let's call in an angel  
  
Who's calling an angel?  
  
"I am" He said as the song finished. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. He got down on one knee  
  
"Matt, I love you, always and forever. I have since I first saw you. I was fighting my feelings for you for so long. I don't wan to be a fool any more. Matthew Moore Hardy, would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?"  
  
He opens the box to reveal a stunning 18 Karat gold diamond cut ring with the letters M and A in diamonds across it. Matt gasped. Adam took it and placed it on his finger  
  
"Marry me, Matt."  
  
Matt stood up, took the microphone and as loud as he could, shyness be damned  
  
"YES!!!!"  
  
Adam crushes Matt in a tight hug as champaigne corks fly. The intensity of the party increases.  
  
"Yes, Adam. God Yes!" Matt whispers. He kisses Adam deeply  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kevin and Scott congratulated the newly engaged couple. Kevin took the microphone.  
  
"Adam, you know Matt is Kliq?"  
  
Adam nods  
  
"Kliq is family. And, since you are going to be part of Matt's life....I would like to welcome you to the Kliq."  
  
Adam is shocked. Matt is ecstatic. He jumps into Adam's arms.  
  
"Adam! You're Kliq!! Oh, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
"Matt, we're already family" Adam didn't know what to think.  
  
"Yes! You, me, the brothers, now, the Kliq!"  
  
Kevin saw the confusion in Adam's eyes.  
  
"Adam, we won't always be around. We need someone here to be in charge. Especially of the new pups. That is Matt. But, he WILL  
  
need help. That will need to be you. What do you say?"  
  
Adam looks at Matt's pleading eyes. He knew what this meant to his love.  
  
"That include ALL of us?"  
  
Kevin nods.  
  
"Well..........all right then!"  
  
Again, Matt jumps into his arms. Adam offers Kevin a hand and it's taken firmly.  
  
"Take care of our young pup. If you don't........well......" Scott said  
  
"Don't you worry none." Adam replied firmly. "ANYONE DARES to hurt my Matt, I'll kill 'em!"  
  
The party goes on for the entire night. Adam and Matt are inseperable. They sit at a booth as far from the crowd as possible. THe table is pushed out as Adam has Matt laid out on the seat and laying on top kissing and caressing him.  
  
"Matty, baby, you've made me the happiest man alive!" He said biting and kissing Matt's neck. "GOD! Your skin tastes like honey!"  
  
"Adam--mmm---don't stop." Matt answers as Adam kisses his way down his chest bringing his nipples to attention causing him to growl and purr.  
  
"What are you? Kitten or......"  
  
"I'm a pup. I need nurturing." Matt teased  
  
"Pups don't purr."  
  
"This one does."  
  
That drove Adam wild. He stood, brought down the curtain that Scott hung, enclosing them in the booth.  
  
"Uh-oh. Looks like they're gonna get a head start on the honeymoon." Scott said.  
  
Adam pounces on Matt "I'll make you purr loudly, little pup."  
  
"Promises, promises." Matt teases, looking at Adam with want, need, passion, and a deep burning love.  
  
Growling, Adam returns to kissing Matt's neck. Using his hand to undo Matt's jeans and quickly take them off. He licks his lips at the sight of his love.  
  
"Lord God! Matt, you ARE beautiful!"  
  
He lowers his head and takes Matt's cock in his mouth. Matt groans, surprised beyond belief at how hot Adam's mouth is. *If I was chocolate, I'd melt right now!* He thought.  
  
*I'm just getting started.* Adam returned.  
  
Matt growled and purred as Adam continued to suck on his cock. His breath comes more shallow and heavy as his climax builds. "ADAM!!!" He screams as he cums in Adam's mouth. Adam doesn't miss a drop.  
  
  
  
"HOT DAMN!!!" is heard outside the booth. Followed by laughter.  
  
They smile and laugh. Adam again focuses his attention on Matt, giving him all the love he can muster, loving the way Matt purrs. And, there, he decided to give Matt a special Christmas present. It would be just long enough time.  
  
"First put I've heard that purrs." Scott said from the next booth.  
  
"Especially that loud!" Kevin shouted. Loud laughter is heard.  
  
"Well--I ain't gonna stop!" Matt returned. "So, either ignore it or .....oh GOD!! deal with it!"  
  
"I'll deal with it if you will." Kevin said  
  
"Anytime I can, Wolfsy." Matt gasped. "God, Adam! You are THAT DAMN GOOD!!!"  
  
"HEY!" Paul shouted. "THAT'S MY LINE!"  
  
He is shushed loudly as the crowd gathers around the booth to listen. Only when Kevin growls loudly do they slither away.  
  
"Thanks, Kevin." Matt gasped.  
  
"Your welcome." Kevin returned.  
  
*Adam, you ARE that damn good!*  
  
*Wait til our wedding night!*  
  
Adam attacks Matt, not giving him much of a chance to catch his breath much less decide whether to growl or purr so he does both.  
  
Ric Flair has walked to Kevin's table.  
  
"WHOOOO! Can't ignore that, can you Kev?"  
  
"Hell no! But, how damn erotic!" Kevin squirmed in his seat. The jeans becoming way too tight suddenly.  
  
"Are we having problems there, Chico?" Scott asked as he saw his best friend's attempt to his sudden discomfort.  
  
"Fuck off, Hall!" Kevin yelled. He studied Ric's expression. "You got a problem with this Ric?"  
  
"I'm not a homophobe, if that's what you're asking. I think it's beautiful and----you're right----it's erotic as hell!!  
  
I'm surprised there's not more of that going on tonight."  
  
"This night is for them. ANY ONE even dares to copy them, will answer to me." Kevin said loudly.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Matt and Adam came out of their booth. Matt looked flushed, very relaxed. Adam grinned like a Cheshire Cat. He puts a plastic cup in his jacket pocket. They are greeted with cat calls, hoots, and cheers. They sat at Kevin's table.  
  
"I'll tell you two one damn thing!" Scott said, ignoring Kevin's warning glare. "I've heard and even seen couples go at it, but I've NEVER seen or heard something so hot and heavy. Talk about a turn on!"  
  
  
  
"That's enough, Scott." Kevin warned.  
  
Ric pulled up a chair.  
  
"Adam, have you two thought about where your want to be married?"  
  
"Anywhere Matt wants." He replied, embracing and kissing Matt.  
  
"Hey! We heard it!" Paul shouted. "We don't wanna a video replay!"  
  
Adam gives him a finger salute.  
  
"Uh---Adam---uh---I think Matt would have something to say about that!" Paul joked.  
  
"Damn straight!" Jason replied. "Matt would kick his ass just for thinking about it!"  
  
Matt glances at Jeff, who's joining in on the fun. Jeff winks, smiles, gives him two thumbs up. Matt smiles, beaming, his chocolate brown eyes shining.  
  
"Well, Matt? Any ideas?" Ric asked.  
  
"Actually, yeah I do." Matt answered. "I would love to have a beach wedding."  
  
"Matt, you want it, you'll have it." Adam told him.  
  
"Any beach in particular?" Kevin asked.  
  
Matt shakes his head "Not really. But, I would like it to be tropical."  
  
"All right," Kevin said. "Set the date and you'll have it."  
  
They are shocked.  
  
"Kevin----don't---" Matt started.  
  
"Matt, you and Adam both want this. I have a beach house in Florida. Scott's is next to mine. It's a private beach. Large beach. Fenced in."  
  
"The other one on the other side of you is for sale." Scott whispered.  
  
Kevin looked at him, nodded, smiled. Scott smiled too.  
  
"Well, Matt, what do you say?" Adam asked.  
  
"Is this all right with you?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"If you're happy, I'm happy."  
  
"This is for you too."  
  
"Tell you what. I'll set the date, you name the place." Adam smiled.  
  
Matt nodded. "Kevin's beach house."  
  
"July 4th."  
  
Matt was shocked.  
  
"I want to hear fireworks when we marry Matt. I want the whole world to know I'm the luckiest man alive!"  
  
Matt agrees, kissing Adam.  
  
"What round is this?" Paul asked.  
  
"We lost count!" Jeff shouted.  
  
"Kevin, thanks." Adam said, shaking hands.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19  
  
"Kevin, aren't you ordained?" Matt asked. He thought he remembered ready somewhere that Kevin was a minister.  
  
Kevin nodded.  
  
Matt looked at Adam, hopefully. Jason and Jeff walk over.  
  
"Would you perform the ceremony?" Adam asked.  
  
  
  
"I'd be honored."  
  
"Matt, Adam. Do you trust us?" Jeff asked.  
  
They both nod.  
  
"As our wedding gift to you, allow us to make all the arrangements." Jason said.  
  
"You won't know...." Scott argued.  
  
"Jason knows Adam....I know Matt. I'll be perfect." Jeff replied.  
  
Adam looks at Matt.  
  
*What do you think?* He asked  
  
*We've got enough eyes and ears around. Besides, if anything goes wrong, they'll have Big Wolf on their ass. I don't think they'll risk that!*  
  
*I LOVE YOU*  
  
Adam turns to Jeff and Jason. "All right. We'll let you do this. But, any questions..."  
  
"We'll come to you." Jason said smiling. "Thanks, guys."  
  
Matt and Jeff stare at each other. For some reason, Matt was not as uneasy about this as he thought he should be He nudges Adam to be let out and he hugs his brother.  
  
"Thanks, Jeffy." He whispers.  
  
"I've never seen you happier than you are with Adam. For as much as you've done for me, I want to do this for you. And, for my future brother-in-law!"  
  
Adam embraces Jason. "Thanks, Jay-Jay. This means so much to me!"  
  
"The two of you mean a lot to us. Matt makes you happy. I've NEVER seen you this happy before Adam. You two belong together, we want to make sure your day is special!"  
  
Kevin and Scott exchange glances.  
  
"Kevin, with these two in charge, there's no telling what will happen."  
  
Kevin nodded slightly. He also saw how relaxed and comfortable Matt was wich made Adam just as relaxed.  
  
"We'll keep our eyes and ears open. But, I honestly don't think we'll have to worry too much. Look at Matt, Scott, tell me what you see."  
  
Scott studies Matt's relaxed mood. He remembered how jittery he has been recently and how depressed he looked. Then, he saw Kevin's concerned expression.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Don't exactly know. Just a bad feeling. Not about Jason or Jeff but something---some one."  
  
For the first time that night, Scott was very concerned. What will happen next? What hell awaited them? Specifically, their young pups?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Finished!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

From Brothers to Forever Chapter 1  
  
The closer to the wedding date it got, the more uneasy Kevin was. Although he was not sure what danger lurked for his brother, he just knew someone was gonna try and hurt them. So, he calleda meetng of te Kliq minus Matt, Adam Jay ad Jeff to discss discreet security measures. He did not want to worry his new pups about this, that's why he didn't call them. They met at a restaurant outside Tampa in midafternoon. Kevin knew the owner and gladly closed for that time leaving the bar open and drinks on him.  
  
Kevin sat at a table at the front while Scott took one at the back, so they would have the place covered. Even HBK came when called and he sat near Kevin at the bar.  
  
"Kevin, what's going one?" Michael asked "You don't call a meeting unless someting important comes up. Now, spill it!"  
  
"Yeah, Kev, What's so important that we had to come now?" Sean asked. "Some of us aren't even wrestling, so it can't be that!"  
  
Kevin kept drinking. He tried to pinpoint which one of the new pups was in danger and he knew it would happen before the wedding, whatever it was. Which meant it was either Matt or Adam and that feeling made him growl. Scott knew what that meant and he frowned.  
  
"Kev, you think he's in danger. You think smeone will try and hurt him." Scott said angrily.  
  
"WHO?" Sean asked. The question was repeated all through the room.  
  
"Kev, is it him?" Scott asked  
  
Kevin didn't answer. He was trying to keep his cool.  
  
Again, the question "WHO?"  
  
Even Shannon and Shane are confused. Who could it be?  
  
"KEVIN!" Scott shouted angrily, storming towards him. "Answer me dammit!"  
  
Kevin stood, losing control. "YES, DAMN YOU! It is him! And it pisses me off TOTALLY! He's been through enough!"  
  
"WHO?"  
  
"We'll handle it." Scott replied calmly even though he was just as angry.  
  
"Damn right we will!" Paul shouted. He had an idea who they were talking about and he didn't like it, not one little bit.  
  
"WHO---DAMMIT!" Sean shouted.  
  
"Matt." Kevin said. "Matt's life is in danger."  
  
The room went silent. Matt had been through enough, with the surgeries and the attempts on his life by Kurt and then by Vince. What else did he have to go through in order to have peace?  
  
"But, why?" Shane asked as he wrapped his arms around Shannon who went limp.  
  
"Because of the wedding. Because he's marrying a man. Because he's still weak and vulnerable. All that makes him an easy target." Kevin explained  
  
"But, it's been over a year!" Shane said.  
  
"Ask Michael, or Paul. After major surgery like that, even after a year. Ask them if you're still weak and vulnerable."  
  
Kevin explained.  
  
"He's right." Michael said. "Matt had MAJOR back surgery. It's a wonder he's in the ring now. He's still weak in some areas on top of the attempts on his life back in North Carolina. He's still a perfect target."  
  
"Adam hasn't left him alone long enough!" Shane argued. He did not want to think of his brother in danger again.  
  
"Which makes him a target too." Scott said.  
  
"We'll step up our security. We'll protect them." Sean stated firmly.  
  
"Jay and Jeff too." Paul added. His face mirrored his fury.  
  
"Yes." Kevin agreed. "But, we can't let them know what's going on." He looked at Shannon. "None of us can."  
  
Shannon returned the stare. "Don't worry, Big Wolf. I won't let them know."  
  
Kevin nodded. He knew Shannon would keep his word.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ric has given Matt and Adam an early wedding gift. Knowing how hard a time the two have had and with everything that needed to be taken care of before the wedding, he gave the couple a week off with pay.  
  
They decided to go to Canada since they were in North Carolina not long ago. Matt thought they were going to Adam's home in Toronto, but he had a few surprises coming. One surprise was the fact that he and his love were on a private jet that they had use of for the week. They were cuddled on the oversize sofa with Matt laying on Adam's chest.  
  
"Adam, I still can't believe you did this!" Matt whispered totally surprised.  
  
"You've known me long enough, kitten. What is it you don't believe?" He whispered as he ran his fingers through his heart's long, silky dark hair.  
  
"That you chartered this jet for us. I was expecting a crowded flight. And, a lot of people crowding us, wanting autographs."  
  
"Baby, I wanted our time to be spent together. I wanted us to start it that way and end it that way. This is OUR time. I would do ANYTHING for you, kitten."  
  
"Yeah, just to get me in bed!" Matt joked.  
  
Adam chuckled. "Haven't heard you complain. Besides, a gorgeous creature like you? I'd be a fool not to want to get you in bed."  
  
"Bed....or here?" Matt baited.  
  
"Anxious, are we?"  
  
"To have you? Damn right!" Matt sat up and kissed him.  
  
Adam returned the kiss with all the passion he could show. Matt raised Adam's shirt over his head, pinning his arms behind him.  
  
"What? What are you doing?"  
  
Matt smiled, a gleam of mischief shining in his liquid chocolate orbs.  
  
"Uh-oh. I don't like it when you get that look. Only means trouble."  
  
Matt kissed him on the lips, made his way down his neck to his chest.  
  
"Yep, trouble all right. And I'm in it!"  
  
Matt smirked as he took on of Adam's nipples and brought it to attention. He then did the same to the other. He sat up and saluted them.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway."  
  
"Lord God! Do I ever!" Adam bucked as Matt returned his attention to his nipples.  
  
"Good God, Matt! Your mouth is so heavenly."  
  
Matt pulled Adam's pants off, only to find him already stiff and leaking. He nodded.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
"So glad you're impressed." Adam said. "Now, show me how much!"  
  
Matt stared at him not moving.  
  
"You wouldn't." Adam said fearfully  
  
Matt frowned, as if he seriously considered it.  
  
"Oh, HELL NO! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!! NOW, FINISH IT!" Adam demanded.  
  
"Demanding are we?" Matt teased.  
  
"MATT, PLEASE!" He begged.  
  
Adam's cock was turning blue, in dire need of release.  
  
Matt smirked. He knew Adam loved him. And now, he knew how to get him exactly where he wanted him, at his mercy. He took all of Adam's cock in his mouth, deep throating him. Adam bucked off the sofa.  
  
"MATT! DAMN!!! Your mouth is so hot!" He moaned and groaned as Matt worked his magic. He was close to release. It didn't take long after Matt fingered him that he found that sweet release. He bucked up so hard, screaming out Matt's name that it almost caused Matt to fall off.  
  
"Damn, baby! You are AWESOME!" Adam gasped as he fought to regain control of his breathing.  
  
"Wait til our wedding night." Matt teased.  
  
"DON'T! Don't say that to me! You'll only get me going again! And, I'm worn out!"  
  
"Getting old, are we?" Matt asked laughing.  
  
"Laugh it up, Hardy. Just remember, if I get gray hair in the next year, it's because of you and your mouth! Damn, I Love You!"  
  
"And, I Love you." Matt returned as he raised up and kissed him. They laid in each other's arms and started to fall asleep. Adam realized Matt was hard and he placed his hand over Matt's cock and worked him.  
  
"Thought you were worn out." Matt said, gasping.  
  
"Not enough that I can't return that wonderful feeling to you." Adam said as he laid Matt back against the sofa and began to return the affection he received to his heart and his life.  
  
Neither one noticed the pilot standing at the door with a parachute. He was mesmerized at the scene he was watching and almost forgot why he was there, the scene so hot and erotic, he thought seriously about joining them, but he knew how each man felt about the other and they would not take kindly to the interrruption. But, what if they didn't have a choice?  
  
Kevin shot straight up in his bed. The vision he saw still vivid in his mind. He knew there was trouble. He knew who it was and where it was. But, how? He shook that off and decided that would wait. His family was in trouble and they needed his immediate attention. He called Scott.  
  
"It's four fucking o'clock in the damn morning! Who the hell is this?" Scott answered grouchily.  
  
"Scott, get your ass over here now!" Kevin demanded and didn't give time for a reply before he slammed the phone down and started pacing. He wanted to leave right then and there but knew Scott, and not to mention, Paul, would be very upset if he did leave without them if there was trouble. So, he waited, each minute making him more angry and frustrated.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kevin slammed the phone down and paced angrily around his suite. He knew his family was in trouble and he was needed immediately. He wanted to leave right then but, he knew that if he did, Scott and Paul would be very angry with him so he waited. He was so upset and worried that he did not have a clear mind and he knew one was needed. He decided to take a cold shower.  
  
Scott charged in to the room. "Kev? KEV!" He shouted.  
  
Kevin turned off the water and put on his robe, forgoing drying off. He came out of the bathroom to be met by an angry Hall.  
  
"Kevin, where's the fire?"  
  
"No fire." He said calmly. "But, there is trouble."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I had a nightmare."  
  
Scott looked at him in disbelief. "A nightmare?"  
  
"More like a vision."  
  
Scott groaned. He knew Kevin's visions usually came true. Just as Paul burst in.  
  
"KEVIN!" He shouted. "There's trouble."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You had the same vision?" Scott asked.  
  
Paul nodded staring at Kevin.  
  
"OH, SHIT. Who?"  
  
"Matt and Adam."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"Plane crash." Paul said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Looked like Canada." Kevin said.  
  
"Shit, that's where they were going." Scott said.  
  
"WHAT?!" Kevin and Paul exclaimed. Scott told them what he was told by Jeff and Jason.  
  
"DAMN THEM! Paul, get your ass on a plane and get there now! We'll be right behind you." Kevin demanded.  
  
Paul nodded and rushed out of the room calling to book 2 private planes to be made ready now.  
  
Kevin stuffed his bag and together, he and Scott left, leaving Scott's bag behind.  
  
  
  
The plane has somehow landed on it's belly. The pilot chose to jump instead of risking his life and limbs if he attacked the couple. He knew of Adam's temper and knew if would be worse if he attempted to attack Matt.  
  
It crashed about 75 miles east of Toronto in the mountains.  
  
Adam finds himself on his back in the other side of the plane, bleeding from a cut above his eye. Groaning, he sits up. Screams in pain when he tries to put his weight on his left wrist. He looks around the plane, doesn't see Matt and panics.  
  
"Matt? Baby?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Matt!" He struggles to stand. "Matt! Please! Answer me!'  
  
He hears a muffled groan and notices Matt's hand sticking out from under the sofa.  
  
"MATT!" He tries to push the sofa off, but screams when he uses his wrist. Desperate to get it off of him, he lays down and pushes with his legs. He finally succeeds and quickly rushes to Matt's side.  
  
"Matt?" He calls softly. "Baby, can you hear me?"  
  
Matt's face is covered with blood. Adam gently turns him over and carefully pushes his hair away, mindful of broken glass. Adam examines the rest of him and finds a broken right forearm and wrist. By the swelling of his fingers, he decides that a few of them are broken as well. When he checks Matt's ribs, Matt screams in agony and sits straight up.  
  
"Whoa! Matt, lay back. You're hurt bad."  
  
"Oh, God! Adam, you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Don't you worry none. How did I end up....."  
  
"I pushed you away. When I felt the plane go down, I pushed you off the sofa."  
  
"Why?" He asked checking Matt's legs.  
  
"Easy. I love you." Matt gasped at Adam touched his ankle. He notices the look of guilt in Adam's eyes. "ADAM, look at me." He demands. "What would you have done if you knew the plane was going to crash?"  
  
"Protect you. Anyway I could."  
  
"Which is what I did. Now, looks like we've got a lot of work to do if we want to get out of here. So, i do NOT want to see or hear any more guilt coming from you. Understand?"  
  
Adam nodded. "I love you."  
  
"And I you." Matt eased back on the floor, gasping for air. He knew he was too weak to argue, but he did not want his love to suffer any more guilt. What's done is done. No ifs ands or buts.  
  
"You rest, baby. I'll see what I can find to clean you up. You've got a bad cut on your forehead and you might have more shards of glass so don't move."  
  
"Don't worry. I ain't going anywhere." He gasped, smiling. "Not without you."  
  
Adam smiled. He knew there had to be another way for Matt to save both of them but he was more than happy that they survived the ordeal. Now, to get them out of there. But, how?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Adam found some water and he ripped his shirt to use as rags to clean Matt's face off  
  
"MMMMmmmmmm." Matt said watching the strip show. "Maybe I ought to bleed more often if I get a strip tease from you?"  
  
"Funny Matt." Adam was not amused. "You don't have to bleed for that. I hope you never bleed again. Hurts too much."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"There's more. You have a broken arm, wrist and fingers. Gonna have to set them soon. That's gonna hurt like hell."  
  
"Not as much as it does now."  
  
"First, let me get you cleaned up, then I'll worry about setting those bones of yours."  
  
"I'd rather you jumped them, but,. if you can't...you can't." He sounded so disappointed it hurt Adam to hear it.  
  
"Not now, Matt. First, let's get over this  
  
then I'll jump your bones. I PROMISE."  
  
  
  
Paul arrived at the private landing strip outside Toronto. He had a medi- vac helicopter there on standby and told the pilots of both aircraft to stay with him until told otherwise. He paced the strip by the jet anxiously....waiting for word on the radio from the Toronto airport control tower on the crash.  
  
"Lord, God. PLEASE, let them be all right. If you've ever done a miracle, do one here and bring my brothers home." He prayed  
  
*Hang on, guys. We're coming for you. Whereever you are.*  
  
Matt's eyes flew open just as Adam was siping his face being careful in case of glass.  
  
"Matt? Baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"The Kliq."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They're coming."  
  
Adam was shocked. "How do you know?"  
  
*Can you hear me?* Matt sent mentally.  
  
*Loud and clear.*  
  
"I heard Paul."  
  
"Tell them to hurry!"  
  
  
  
Paul was about to push the send button on his cell calling Kevin.  
  
*Paul, hurry.* He heard in his mind  
  
*Matt?* He was confused. How in the hell?  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*You okay?*  
  
*No, Adam's hurt bad. Please hurry.*  
  
*Hang in there. We're coming.* He finished sending his call.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kevin sat at the window of the private jet Paul reserved for the Kliq. Shannon, Shane, HBK, Jeff, Jason, Scott, and Sean were on the other side watching him. His face was full of worry and concern. They all knew about the crash from the radio but he knew it was serious. He had a gut feeling and he learned long ago to trust that feeling.  
  
"I've never seen him so concerned before."  
  
Sean said. "Not with any of us."  
  
"Me neither." Michael added.  
  
"Then, why is he now?" Shane asked  
  
Scott was about to answer when  
  
"Matt." Shannon said. He studied Kevin's face. "Kevin?" He called.  
  
Kevin glanced at him  
  
"They'll be fine." Shannon said. "HE'LL be fine."  
  
Kevin turned back to the window not saying a word.  
  
"DAMN!" Michael said.  
  
Shannon got up, Scott shot a look of warning but he ignored it. Big Wolf needed him and he was going to be there. He walked over and sat in the seat across from Kevin just as his phone rings.  
  
"Spill it." Kevin demanded.  
  
"Kev, it's Paul."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's all bad." Paul sighed heavily. He hated to be the one to tell Kevin.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Paul told him about the reports then he told him about the message he got from Matt.  
  
"What about HIM?" Kevin asked.  
  
"He wouldn't say. Just said Adam was hurt and to hurry."  
  
"Think he's hurt?"  
  
"Hell yeah. He's just trying to take all the heat awa from him and directing it somewhere else so we would be more concerned with Adam."  
  
"Damn KID!" Kevin growled. "He's hiding again."  
  
"Kevin, I-I----." Paul faltered. He REALLY didn't want to tell him this.  
  
"SPILL IT!"  
  
"I FELT how much pain he's in. And it's bad Kev, real bad. How much longer?"  
  
"I"LL get out and PUSH this thing to get it there faster if I have to! You just stand by. Keep me posted."  
  
As Paul hung up, he smiled slightly. "Hardy, you have NO IDEA the trouble you're in." He whispered. "Just please, hang on! For Kevin's sake, HANG ON!"  
  
  
  
Adam has helped Matt to get out of the plane smelling fuel. He carried him over to a bunch of trees away from the clearing to avoid the wind coming over the mountains. He put blankets over him and is preparing to set the arm.  
  
"Baby, this is gonna hurt." He told Matt.  
  
"Do it Adam. It'll be all right." He knew his love didn't want to cause him any more pain so he encouraged him. "You HAVE to do this. You CAN do it. I love you."  
  
"I love you." He grabs Matt's arm and just before he pulls, he leans over and kisses him trying to distract him. Matt's scream are muffled by the kiss and when Adam sits back, Matt's crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." He hated to see his heart cry from pain.  
  
"Not your fault, baby. It had to be done. Give me a few minutes and I'll be fine. Kiss me again."  
  
Adam kisses him, lays down beside him, wraps his arms protectively around his shoulders, wrapping them in blankets. Even though he knew he would be wet with sweat before long due to the heat radiating from Matt due to the fever he had and that further distressed him.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Morning found some of the Kliq boarding the helicopter while Kevin and Scott stayed on the plane with Shannon and Shane. They began their search about 30 miles from where the control tower lost contact with the plane.  
  
"Kevin, we'll find them." Scott encouraged.  
  
"Damn right we will! I WON'T give up!"  
  
"Why?" Scott asked.  
  
Kevin was shocked. Why would Scott of all people ask him that? "What?"  
  
  
  
"I asked---why?" Scott repeated. "Kev, I know you. I know you care a great deal about all of us. But, it just seems that you are closer to Matt than you are us. I want to know why."  
  
Kevin sighed heavily. "I'll try to explain it, Scott. I'm not sure if even I understand it, but I'll try."  
  
  
  
Adam has done everything he can to clean the cuts on Matt's face. And, has wrapped his arm, wrist and ribs in torn pieces of his shirt. He ignored his own injuries to tend to his heart. He found bottles of water and has used them to try and break the fever.  
  
*Matt--don't leave me.* He prayed.  
  
  
  
Paul was searching the close ground below, frantic for any signs.  
  
*Dammit, guys. Where the hell are you? Matt?*  
  
  
  
"That's the best I can do to explain it." Kevin said. "Do you understand?"  
  
"No. But I'll bet a month's pay I know someone who can explain it so everyone can understand."  
  
"I'll ask him to explain it. Who knew that kid could be so philisophical?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kevin looked out the window just in time to see the crash site. He ran to the cockpit  
  
"There it is!" He screamed. "Over there! MOVE THIS DAMN THING!"  
  
Scott looked "Thank the heavens!" He said. "Kev--where are we?" He asked as he called Paul to give them directions.  
  
The planes land and Kevin and Paul search the crash site. No sign of Matt and Adam Kevin takes off in one direction, Paul off in another. Scott stayed behind to direct the rest of the group when they arrived.  
  
"Matt! Adam!" Kevin shouted.  
  
Adam was pulling Matt behind on a travois he built using long leaves and thick branches he found. "What!" He said, thinking he heard something. "No, couldn't be."  
  
"MATT! ADAM!" Kevin screamed  
  
"It is." Matt said softly, temporarily coherent enough to have heard the call.  
  
"KEVIN! OVER HERE!" Adam screamed ashe knew by Matt who's crying in pain. "I know you're hurting bad,baby and I would give anything to take that away. But, Kevin's here. Which means the whole Kliq is behind him. We're going home."  
  
Just as he said that, Kevin and Paul run out of the bushes. Kevin kneels down by Matt as Paul checks on Adam who winces in pain when his wrist is touched. It is read and swollen 3 times it's size. His knee gives out and he collapses only to be caught by strong arms.  
  
"Easy, brother. I've got you." Paul said.  
  
"Adam." Matt called weakly. "You okay?"  
  
"Yes, Matt. I'm fine." Adam lied. He knew Matt would be more concerned about him and right now the concern had to be focused on him.  
  
"Kevin?" Paul asked.  
  
Kevin turned and Paul could tell by that look that it was bad.  
  
"He's real bad, Paul. I did what I could but it may not be enough."  
  
"You stop that talk! Matt LOVES YOU man! He WON'T leave you!" *Or Kevin.*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kevin picked Matt up, very mindful of his injuries, he carried him like a china doll. He started back towards the plane.  
  
"Call the others. We're leaving." He growled.  
  
Paul helped Adam back and called Scott.  
  
They loaded Matt into the chopper with Adam right by his side. Jeff, Jason, and Paul went with them. The rest boarded the plane to get to an airport for a rental.  
  
Kevin and Shannon are sitting by the window as Kevin watched the chopper.  
  
"Shany, explain something to me."  
  
"You want to know why you feel closer to Matt than the others."  
  
Kevin was shocked How did he know? "How did?"  
  
"It's written all over your face." Shannon stated. "Well, I know how close you are to the Kliq. Hell, you ARE the Kliq. You were brothers for a long time. Then, someone new and different comes along and he provided something that was missing."  
  
"There was NOTHING missing. Lil one." Kevin defended.  
  
"There was. You just didn't realize it. Brother, each of us have brought a lot to the Kliq but we started having so much trouble within our group that something just wasn't there."  
  
Kevin stared at him. "Which was?"  
  
"Our SOUL. Matt brought our soul back and healed us without even trying. You tried to cause you WERE the soul but you needed help."  
  
He stared into Kevin's eyes. "You NEEDED Matt."  
  
"Still doesn't explain-------"  
  
"Kevin, think about what I just said."  
  
Kevin remembered how it was. From the beginning to the problems to Matt joining in. He looked at Shannon.  
  
"We need him. YOU need him to keep our soul together. Your soul BROTHERS Kevin. That's as close to being brothers as you can get without sharing the same blood line. Adam is his soul MATE. That's just as close too. But, Matt is your soul BROTHER, Kevin."  
  
"Damn, why didn't I see it?"  
  
"Too wrapped up in our own problems you didn't pay attention to the whole picture. What was missing. What we NOW have. Matt healed us without trying. That's just him, he will do anything to help those he cares about and he---- ---"  
  
"Won't stop until he's done it." Kevin smiled. Yes! He understood finally. And, it took a KID to make him see it. He shook Shannon's hand in gratitude.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
They have taken Matt to a trauma hospital in Toronto where he was taken directly to surgery to reset his ribs that were not noticed by anyone that were broken and to put pins in his wrist.  
  
Adam has been tended to. His wrist in a cast, his knee put in a brace and is elevated in a chair as he sits on the couch, his head leaned back, eyes closed. Jay sat on one side and Jeff on the other. Kevin paced the floor. Scott watched him from the far window, Paul from the chair next to him. Shannon and Shane held vigil by the door. The rest found places around the room. They had the room all to themselves. No one wanting to stay after one look from the Alpha Wolf.  
  
"It's been over 6 hours!" Kevin shouted. "What's taking so long?"  
  
"Kev---it takes time." Michael said from behind the couch. He studied Kevin's mood and was watching over Adam, expecting him to bolt out wanting info on Matt  
  
"Which he might be running out of!" Kevin replied angrily.  
  
Adam concentrated. *Matt? Baby, can you hear me?* He sent  
  
No response. Shannon, Jay and Jeff watched  
  
*Matty, please answer me.*  
  
*I LOVE YOU!* Was the reply  
  
Adam smiled *And I you, angel. You okay?*  
  
*I'd be better if you were here.*  
  
*Soon, kitten, soon.* He smiled.  
  
Kevin noticed the smile and growled. "What the hell are you smiling at?"  
  
Shannon walked to him and whispered. "Soul MATE."  
  
Kevin sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry, Adam." He looked up. "He okay?"  
  
"He's fine. Just fine."  
  
Sighs of relief were heard throughout the room. Jeff hugged Adam. "Thank the heavens!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Kevin left the room one night to give the couple some quiet time alone.  
  
They knew they had to be careful because of each other's injuries, but the each needed the other. Adam kissed Matt so passionately, yet so tenderly, Matt just sunk into the pillows, scaring Adam  
  
"What's wrong, baby?"  
  
"Not a thing. I just imagined I was chocolate and I was melting cause I got to close to the heat." He smiled  
  
"I'm just getting warmed up." Adam teased.  
  
"OH, GOD! That just makes me want you more!"  
  
Adam kissed him again, his tongue deep throating him causing him to moan as Adam made his way down his chest, bringing his nipples to attention. He saluted them  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway."  
  
"Lord, do I ever!"  
  
Adam continued his ministrations ever so gently to his waist. Matt was squirming underneath.  
  
"Adam," he gasped. "Don't stop."  
  
"I don't want to but------"  
  
"Do it! I need you!"  
  
Adam lowered the blanket and smiled at what he found. He took Matt's cock deep in his mouth, causing Matt to buck up, hissing in pain and pleasure.  
  
"God! Adam, your mouth is heaven!" He purred as Adam sucked and licked, using his hand to massage his silky sac. It didn't take long when Adam fingered him for Matt to come. He used the pillow to muffle his screams of release, screaming Adam's name but he was heard anyway by his love. He smiled as he straddled him. Matt used his good hand while trying to regain his breath. Adam came quickly which surprised Matt.  
  
"Were you jacking off while you were doing me?"  
  
"NO! It's just the way you leave me! You're so hot and beautiful that I can't help it!"  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere." Matt teased.  
  
"Just telling the honest truth, kitten." He got up to retrieve washcloths.  
  
  
  
"Sure is quiet." Paul said standing outside Matt's room. "Totally opposite of the party."  
  
"That was family. Here, it's strangers all around. But, I can pretty much guarantee they had a good time." He smiled  
  
"I don't doubt it for a minute." Paul replied laughing. "Those two are worse than rabbits!"  
  
"Any sign of trouble?"  
  
"No. Talked to the FAA and the Canadian police. They found someone hanging from a tree by a parachute."  
  
"The pilot?"  
  
"More than likely. hey said there was no mechanical problems with the plane. But, they are still baffled as to how it landed on it's belly. Can't figure it out." Paul too was confused. How could that happen?  
  
"Regardless," Kevin said seriously. "I suspect Vince paid the pilot to ditch the plane to kill Matt and Adam. He'll stop at nothing to get to them. But, he's fucked with Kliq family and--------"  
  
"NO ONE DOES THAT!" They both said, just as determined to get Vince and bring him down their way once and for all.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sure enough, Matt was fine. A few days after surgery and of nothing but rest, he was sitting up in bed surrounded by the Kliq. Adam was sitting on the bed by him, his knee elevated by a chair. Kevin was on the other giving them both an alpha wolf glare.  
  
Matt was not intimidated. He knew the feelings behind that glare. "Kevin, we're sorry. We should've told you where we were going. We just wanted some time alone."  
  
"I understand that Matt. It wouldn't have been a big deal if there wasn't a threat on your life."  
  
Gasps of horror and shock  
  
"WHO?" Adam demanded. No way was anyone getting to his love again. Not while he still lived and breathed.  
  
"I think Matt knows." Kevin answered.  
  
Adam looked at Matt. "You knew?"  
  
"I had a feeling. I expected Vince to try something but I just wasn't positive." He was shaking with fear. Not for him, but for his brothers. Adam hugged him  
  
"Here we go again." Jay said  
  
"Only this time, he won't get a clear shot at Matt. We'll see to that." Kevin declared. The others muttered agreement. His eyes told him that the next time he met up with Big Mac would be the LAST.  
  
At night, Adam laid by Matt. That brought a lot of strange looks from the medical staff but one growl and a glare from Kevin and they opted to just do their jobs and not say or do anything unprofessional. They did NOT want to incur the wrath of the alpha wolf standing guard.  
  
*Just try it Vinny....PLEASE...try something.* He prayed.  
  
The Kliq shared that sentiment. They took places all over the floor, outside, the ER....anywhere they thought someone would come in and try something. They were itching for a beating and they hoped that Vince would provide that release.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
After a few more days, Matt had progressed enough to be released. Trying to think of the safest place for them, Kevin decided to take them to his new beach house that no one outside the Kliq knew about. So, after getting strict orders from the doctor, which everyone heard, they loaded into their plane and took off for home.  
  
None of them allow Matt to do anything, waiting on him hand and foot. They limit Adam's activities too, but, they spoil Matt. They get so bored, they sneak out and climb to the roof, being extra careful with Adam's knee. They sit near the top, hidden by the branches of the tall tree. Matt is in front of Adam who has his arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Adam, I don't want to postpone the wedding."  
  
"Wasn't planning on it." Adam replied. "Nothing is going to stop us from having our day. I won't let it."  
  
They are rocked by an explosion down by the garage that housed a car stored there.  
  
Adam clutched Matt closely as they peered over the edge as the rest of their brothers run out. Paul calling for the fire dept.  
  
"Not again." Matt said trembling.  
  
"SHhhhh. It's all right, baby. No one is gonna hurt you again. I promise." He held tighter to him  
  
"Where's Matt?" Jeff asked  
  
"Where's Adam?" Jay asked.  
  
"Were they in there?" Shannon screams almost in hysterics.  
  
"No. That was a surprise we were working on for them." Kevin answered. He was furious.  
  
"Then, where are they?" Shane asked.  
  
"They aren't in the house." Jay said.  
  
Kevin looked around frantically.  
  
"Up here, guys." Adam called.  
  
Jeff and Jay looked to see Adam holding tightly to Matt who was trembling. They knew he was reliving that night at his house.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing up there?" Kevin demanded angrily.  
  
"Getting some private time." Adam replied. He was very worried about Matt who had not stopped trembling.  
  
"GROUP MEETING NOW!" Kevin growled. He hated to interrupt their privacy but that look on Matt worried him. This was too close for comfort for any of them.  
  
  
  
Kevin paced the floor around the long table in the basement. The groups as a whole were furious. Kevin was irate. Matt was lying on the couch, curled up in a ball in Adam's lap. He still trembled. Adam ran his fingers through his hair, whispering words of encouragement and comfort.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Kevin shouted. "HE HAS COME TOO CLOSE TOO MANY TIMES! NOW, WE GO AFTER HIM!"  
  
"How?" Jeff asked.  
  
"We find him and we surprise him." Sean said.  
  
"Any idea where he could be?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Call Linda." Matt replied, surprising everyone. "She'll know where he is."  
  
The tone in his voice underlined his determination to end this terror and protect his family.  
  
"You gonna make do on your threat?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Damn straight!" Matt said, sitting up. "He's gonna pay!"  
  
This worried everyone except Kevin. He understood his frustration and vowed to help.  
  
Trying to lighten the mood, Adam looks at Jay. "How's the wedding plans coming?"  
  
Jay smiled, thankful for the change of subject matter. "You're gonna love it! You two are in for a special treat!"  
  
"Won't we------"  
  
"No, we got you covered." Jay said.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Linda indeed knew where to find Vince. And the Kliq as a whole leftto pay a special visit.  
  
They found him outside MSG and they waited untl dark before strking. Paul grabbed  
  
him, hauled him inside the building after blindfolding him. He brought him to the ring that has been set up per Linda's orders as she was aware of what has happened. Ric is there waiting with Andrew as they bring Vince out. Matt is sitting ringside with Adam.  
  
"Matt- are you sure about this?" Adam asked. "You could go to prison." He knew Matt wanted revenge and knew how he as going to do it.  
  
"And who is going to put me there? No witnesses here, just family and one sewer rat. I have an airtight alibi."  
  
Adam smiled. Yes, Matt thought this through and he was right. No witnesses.  
  
Vince is shoved inside the ring by Jeff and Jay.  
  
"Damn, Macky. I knew you were old and slow but a snail moves faster than you." Scott said to a chorus of laughter and cheers.  
  
Vince froze. He knew that voice and it terrified him.  
  
Matt has entered the ring followed closely by Adam. Kevin studies the intensity and determination on his face and smiled. That grew even bigger when he saw the mirror image in Jeff's face. Their expressions so much alike, you'd think you were seeing double.  
  
"Mac, you have royally fucked up this time. The so called pilot of yours failed to do his job and he paid dearly for it." Kevin growled.  
  
"Then, there's your car bomb. Piss poor job done there, Vinny." Scott added.  
  
Vince is shaking with fear.  
  
"Now, it's our turn." Paul said. "Since you failed to burn our brothers, we thought we would ask an expert on how to burn you."  
  
Adam handed Matt the zippo and they, along with Jeff and Jay walked to Vince.  
  
"Time to burn, sewer-rat." Matt growled.  
  
Vince froze. He knew what that meant. "Matt---listen." He pleaded.  
  
"You guys hear something?" Matt asked.  
  
They answered no.  
  
"Dunno. I never heard a sewer rat talk, so I guess I was imagining." Matt said chuckling.  
  
"Hardy------PLEASE!"  
  
Matt nodded. The Kliq beat Vince down.  
  
"You were warned, Macky." Kevin growled. "Fuck with one, you fuck with us all!"  
  
Matt walked over, squirted lighter fluid over Vince's face and lit it. He smiled as Vince writhed in agony, screaming. Soon, the flames died out and the word Kliq was left on his face.  
  
"Vinny, I ALWAYS follow through. I NEVER bluff!" Matt snarled.  
  
"You leave the Kliq---the ENTIRE Kliq-----alone or next time------" Kevin warned.  
  
"I'll make you a permanent tenor!" Matt finished. He exchanged glances with Jeff who nodded.  
  
"Believe him, Vinny. He WILL do it. I've SEEN him do it!" Jeff said.  
  
Kevin turned and looked at him in shock. Jeff smiled and nodded. Kevin looked at Matt. He knew now that this pup has a hell of a temper. He'll fit in perfectly. He and Matt nodded, shook hands. Adam hugged him.  
  
"Let's go home." Matt said.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 (A) he he  
  
With Vince taken care of, the attention now was on teh wedding. But, Kevin knew that with recent events, the could have nothad much private time. So, he and Scott have offered them a few days to themselves, but only next door at Scott's beach house. Kevin had another reason. He called a meeting in the den. After everyone has a beer or whatever they wanted, they settled down.  
  
Kevin is standing by the window. "I want us ALL to do something special for Matt and Adam. I want us as a whole to get them a special wedding gift."  
  
"Well, they each have a new car. Vinny has paid for the medical bills and for the pain." Sean said smiling.  
  
"Linda and Ric said they'll still be paid during their medical leave, so, money is no problem." Michael said.  
  
"Wouldn't be anyway. We'd see to that." Paul stated as everyone agreed.  
  
Shannon has spent the entire time studying Kevin. He thought about what was said and-----"Kev----you don't mean---buy the------"  
  
Kevin nodded. Shannon's face lit up "That's perfect!"  
  
"What?" Jeff asked. Shannon whispered in his ear. "That's too much! They---- "  
  
"Won't have a choice." Scott said  
  
Jeff's jaw dropped. He whispered to Jay.  
  
"That's perfect!" He shouted.  
  
"WHAT!" Jeff replied  
  
"Think, Jeff. They love the beach. Matt loves the Kliq, Adam's getting to that point.  
  
What better way to have both!"  
  
"Kevin, the house next door has been sold." Sean said. He began to get the picture. Kevin nodded smiling. "ALL RIGHT!! ANOTHER HOUSE TO PARTY IN!!" Sean shouted.  
  
"We bought the house?" Michael asked.  
  
"Scott and I bought the house, at a damn good price too. It's up to you to furnish it." Kevin said.  
  
They happily agree and talk among themselves.  
  
  
  
Adam and Matt are walking along the beach, knowing they are being watched by the Alpha Wolf.  
  
"Only a few more days, baby." Adam said  
  
"A few more days for you to back out." Matt said.  
  
Adam turned to him, kisses him. "Never. That would be the worst mistake of my life. I LOVE YOU!"  
  
"I Love you." Matt replied. "I'm so happy your heart won."  
  
"It didn't." Adam said  
  
Matt's jaw dropped.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Matt was shocked.  
  
"You did. Matt, YOU are my heart, my soul, your my LIFE!"  
  
Never in his life had Matt ever felt so needed, so wanted, so loved than he did right then. He kissed Adam passionately, crying.  
  
"WHOA!" Adam said.  
  
Matt smiled. Trying to stop the tears.  
  
"Don't cry, baby."  
  
"I Love you." Matt said, sniffling.  
  
"And I LOVE you." Adam said sitting down, his legs giving out. Matt sat on his lap and they studied the stars and listened to the waves each dreaming of the life together.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Day of the wedding!!  
  
Kevin has kept Matt at his beach house while Adam was at Scott's keeping with tradition. They gave each one a bachelor party at both houses. The gang alternating between the two.  
  
Jay ad Jeff have really outdone themselves. They have taken the colors most meaningful in any love relationship and put them to use.  
  
The sand has been evened out and a deep red carpet laid out. The color to signify the love the couple has for each other. The alter is set up between 2 palm trees planted there just for the occasion. It is decorated with red roses, white carnations and yellow forget-me-nots. The flower pattern continues through the rows of seats, the refreshment table that has two teddy bears, one in a red tux, the other in white joined at the hands as a centerpiece. Instead of a 3 tier wedding cake, they opted for a 2 tier groom's cake centered in the middle of a wrestling ring.  
  
The entire WWF roster and even some of the old WCW stars have arrived. And, as requested, they wore either red, white or yellow to keep in the color scheme.  
  
Matt is standing by the window upstairs looking out at the setting. He has chosen to wear a white tux with a red sash as Adam had asked him to do in order to bring out his dark tan and his dark brown eyes. He wore his hair down and it cascades over his shoulders and down his back.  
  
"Jeff, you and Jay have REALLY outdone yourselves. It's beautiful."  
  
"You like it?" Jeff asked entering from the bathroom. He has taken the color out of his hair and it is now it's golden blonde and is also down. He's dressed in a light red tux.  
  
"Oh, yes. I do. I knew you would come through."  
  
"I wasn't going to let you down." He said as he walked to stand next to Matt. "Like I said, I've never seen you happier than when you are with Adam. I want you to stay that way so I did what I knew you'd like. I love you, brother."  
  
  
  
Adam also is standing at the window at Scott's. He dressed in a deep red tux as Matt asked him to do to bring out his eyes and his golden hair. He wore it down also.  
  
"Jay, how did you 2 ever come up with that?" He asked pointing to the setting.  
  
Jay walked to stand beside him  
  
"Like I said, you've never been happier than after you FINALLY admitted your feelings for Matt. I wanted to do something to help ensure that so Jeff and I took the colors that mean the most in a relationship and put them to use. Red is for the love your hearts share. Yellow is for friendship, which you 2 had for a long time and white for the new life you begin tonight. A clean slate, you might say."  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you, Jay."  
  
"You're welcome. Have you written your vows?"  
  
Adam shook his head. "No need. What I have to say is in my heart. I don't want anyone to know until I say them the first time to Matt."  
  
"He's your soul-mate."  
  
Adam nodded, smiling. YES, he found his soul mate! Something everyone has but who knew his would be a man? He chastised himself for that thought and for being so foolish. If he hadn't fought his feelings for so long, he could've been happy years ago.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The only thing not traditional about this wedding was the couple opted to walk down the aisle together, greeting their friends as they headed for the altar.  
  
"You look absolutely beautiful, baby." Adam said as they walked.  
  
"Not as much as you do." Matt replied  
  
They both had the widest, happiest smiles anyone had ever seen.  
  
Kevin stood at the altar. He wore a dark gray suit with black and brown mixed in. Wolf's colors.  
  
Jeff stood on his left, Jay on his right. They both had light red tuxes on, all smiling brightly as they watched their brothers walk up.  
  
Matt and Adam held hands as they stood before them.  
  
"Brothers and sisters, we gather here to witness and celebrate Matt and Adam's declaration of love and commitment for one another. It is very fortunate when one finds their soul mate. Our 2 brothers have found that. It's been a long, hard road to get to this point. It was their love, devotion and hard headed stubbornness that got them through and here they stand, ready to profess their feelings for all to hear. They have chosen to say their own vows."  
  
He nodded to Adam. Jay handed him the ring. A gold band that matches the engagement ring.  
  
"Matt, I chose not to write anything down, for I wanted to speak from my heart and I wasn't sure exactly how to put it." He takes a deep calming breath. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to say or show you what you mean to me. But, I'll work my hardest every day."  
  
"And night." Jeff murmurs. Kevin and Jay chuckle. Adam smiles. Matt glares at him but he just smiles back, winks.  
  
"Anyway, I promise I'll work every day---and night---to show you exactly what you mean and what you are to me. You are my heart, my soul. They are yours. As is my life. I love you, Matt. Today, forever and a day." He slips the ring on.  
  
Matt fights the tears threatening to flow down. He swallows hard past the lump in his throat. Jeff hands him the ring, the identical twin to the one he just received.  
  
"Adam, you mean everything to me. You are my heart, my soul. They are yours as your are mine. As is my life. You are the one true love of my life. You ARE my life. Words can never express my feelings for you. I promise I will work my hardest every day--and night--to show you how I feel. I love you ADAM JOSEPH COPELAND!" He slips the ring on.  
  
Adam loses his fight with the tears and they flow freely.  
  
"Brothers and sisters, you have heard and you have witnessed the declaration. Now, join with me as I pronounce these two brothers MARRIED!"  
  
Cheers and shouts go out.  
  
"Adam, kiss him already!" Jay encourages. Which Adam is more than happy to oblige. He kisses Matt passionately  
  
"Hey! Wait til tonight you two!" Jeff said laughing.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17  
  
That night, ahuge pit has been dug between Kevin's and the house next door. A huge fire has been blazing, lighting up the entire beach. The happy couple are sharing a private moment away from the crowd. Each trying to show the other their tongue is longer.  
  
"Hey, you two!" Shane yells. "You've got the rest of you life for that! Get your asses over here!"  
  
"I'd rather stay right here, thank you!" Adam replied. "Always with you, kitten." They continue their tongues duel.  
  
"ADAM JOSEPH COPELAND!" Jay screams  
  
"MATTHEW MOORE HARDY!" Jeff screams  
  
"Get over here!" Kevin shouts.  
  
Relunctantly, they stand and walk ever so slowly over to them.  
  
"Before we're ready for rocking chairs!" Paul yells.  
  
Laughter erupts but they continue to walk slowly.  
  
"You wanted to see us?" Adam asked  
  
"Yeah, a century ago!" Jay joked.  
  
"Hell, snails crawl faster!" Sean shouts.  
  
"What's up, Kev?" Matt asked. He saw the broad smile on his friend's face.  
  
"You haven't received your wedding present from the Kliq yet." He said.  
  
"But, we have. You gave us use of your house and beach along with Scott's. You did the ceremony. That's enough." Matt said.  
  
"Not quite." Scott replied.  
  
"What else could there be?" Adam asked.  
  
Kevin reached into his back pocket and pulled out a manilla envelope. "Well- --you two need a place to live."  
  
"But, we have that all ready."  
  
"Sure do, now." Scott said. He could hardly contain his excitement.  
  
Matt and Adam looked at each other.  
  
*You don't think------* Adam thought  
  
*I wouldn't put it past them.* Matt returned.  
  
They looked at Kevin as he handed Matt the envelope. He opened it curiously watcing Kevin's face. Their jaws dropped as they saw the deed to the beach house next door and the keys.  
  
"Kevin--this is way too much!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Kevin---we can't----" Matt started to say.  
  
"You can and you will. We all chipped in. Scott and I bought the house at a damn good price and the guys furnished it."  
  
"Everything is fresh and new. Just like your life together." Scott added.  
  
"Kevin, Scott, thanks." Matt said offering his hand. "Thanks to all of you."  
  
"This won't mean we won't ever be bargin in on you." Kevin said staring at Sean.  
  
"We'll call first, as we're walking through the door." Scott said  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"C'mon! Let us show you what we did!" Jeff said jumping around.  
  
"If it's anything like the wedding, I can't wait!" Matt replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Again, everyone outdone themselves with furnishing the beach house. The kitchen had an island bar with a small range built on top, the tile floor done in black and gray tile, the cabinets matched the floor. The dining room had a beautiful cherrywood table with four chairs, the 2 leaves in the hutch behind it that matched the table with the other 2 chairs on each side. The middle shelf lit up and there was wolf figurines and 2 holographic pictures. One had the alpha wolf's side profile, at night, winter time and 2 wolves running across the field with snow capped mountains in the background. The other had the same background but the wolf was staring straight ahead , 2 wolves standing side by side, one howling and another standing across looking away.  
  
The living room was done in black and gold. The extra long couch was black leather with gold wooden front, the recliner was dark gold with black stripes. The extra thick carpet was dark gray with light brown and light gray patches. The table were cherry wood which matched the dining room. The lamps were brown with light gray shades. The fireplace was HUGE, the mantle done in black marble.  
  
"Guys, this is beautiful!" Adam said.  
  
"We went with you hair colors, and added wolf colors too." Jeff said.  
  
"Because we're part of a pack?" Adam asked.  
  
Kevin nodded. "Wanted to make you feel a part of the family when you're here."  
  
"As if we'd forget." Matt replied snorting  
  
"Made sure you wouldn't, little pup." Paul stated.  
  
"Wait til you see the bedrooms!" Jay said wrapping an arm around Jeff.  
  
Adam and Matt each raised an eyebrow but Jay and Jeff just smiled.  
  
"NO!" Sean exclaimed. "The game room!"  
  
That was his favorite room in the house and he was anxious to get there.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The tour over, the guys left after handing the happy couple a very expensive bottle of champaigne. Matt and Adam relax on the sofa.  
  
"We did it baby." Adam stated happily running his fingers through Matt's hair. Something he realized he did quite often. "We're married."  
  
"We're together forever" He snuggled closer.  
  
"Together forever and a day." Adam replied  
  
"Remember the party after Wrestlmania?"  
  
"As if I could EVER forget!! You were rather loud!" Adam teased chuckling  
  
"You made me do it!" Matt defended. You and that heavenly mouth of yours!"  
  
"And, I told you to wait til our wedding night."  
  
"Yeah, you did. What do you have in mind?" He knew already what his love wanted to do but he wanted to hear it. Matt sat up.  
  
"Oh, a little of this." Adam kissed his cheek. "A little of that." He kissed the other cheek.  
  
Matt reached between them and stroked Adam's cock which caused him to moan  
  
"And, a lot of the other?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh, hell yeah. A LOT of the other." Adam answered  
  
"Think you can keep up?"  
  
Adam laughed. "You're the one who's gonna be playing catch-up, kitten."  
  
"Promises, promises." Matt teased.  
  
Adam growled, picked Matt up and carried him to the bedroom and gently laid him down.  
  
The room was done to where you would think you were outside somewhere in the mountains in a clearing surrounded by snow capped peaks. The ceiling was painted sky blue. The carpet was so thick and green, you'd think it was grass.  
  
Adam attacked Matt, roughly pulling his clothes off which made Matt laugh but it was quickly turning to moans as he was kissed deeply and forcefully. Adam trailed his way down his chest bringing his nipple to attention then down to his groin where he kissed Matt's cock. Matt gasped and arched his back trying to get more in Adam's mouth. But Adam refused. He went to his thighs, biting, kissing, leaving red wet marks in his wake. Matt grabbed his hair and yanked him back to his cock. Adam smiled and quickly deep throated him  
  
He was bobbing so fast and furious that Matt did have a hard time keeping his hips moving. He was close to release when Adam roughly pulled his legs over his shoulders and entered him. He allowed Matt to adjust to him.  
  
"Oh, my God, Adam! You're so BIG!"  
  
"And you, baby, are so damn hot and tight! You surround me with heat!"  
  
He pounded into Matt so fast, Matt had a hard time catching his breath.  
  
"Slow down, Adam! "He gasped. "You'll cum too fast and I don't want it to end so soon!"  
  
"Don't you worry none. I've waited years for this night. I can last as long as you want."  
  
"Then, you best be ready for an all nighter! Cause I know I am!"  
  
"Promises, promises."  
  
Matt looked at him. "Want me to prove it?"  
  
"Hell, yes. Show me how much you love me."  
  
And he did. He quickly flipped Adam over, slammed down on his cock, arched his back, laid his head on the bed between Adam's legs, and kept slamming down on Adam's cock.  
  
"DAMN, MATT! Where'd you learn this!" Adam gasped. The feeling of Matt slamming down on him so heavenly...but, in this position? Absolute paradise.  
  
"I've dreamed of this night for so long, I came up with hundreds of positions." He answered close to climax. "OH---FUCK! ADAM!" He howled as he came.  
  
"SHIT! MATT!!!" Adam came too. The feeling of Matt's inner muscles clamping around his cock too much to handle.  
  
Matt collapsed on his back fighting to get his breathing and heart rate back to normal.  
  
"Damn, baby! That was awesome!" He gasped.  
  
"You were EXTREMELY awesome!" Adam replied himself fighting to regain his composure. "Come here. My arms are empty and they need to be filled."  
  
Matt struggled but he made his way back to Adam as he pulled the blanket over them. He laid in Adam's arms on his chest as they enjoyed the afterglow.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Last chapter!!!!  
  
At Kevin's house, outside, the party continued. Kevin was on the patio thinking back on recent events, drinking his glass of champaigne, smiling at the thought of what was going on next door and how they deserved every minute of it. Scott, Jay, Jeff were preparing the fireworks. Paul calls the happy couple.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Paul." Matt answered, cockily  
  
Paul knew exhaustion when he heard it and he knew what brought it on. He chuckled.  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway."  
  
Adam looked at him. He smiled, winked.  
  
"Not as much as Adam, but yeah, yeah I do."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Well, if you 2 can get out of bed long enough, you might want to come over and watch our fireworks."  
  
Adam heard that part. "Had our own fireworks here." He chuckled.  
  
Paul laughed. "Don't doubt it for a second. But, this is Jay and Jeff's show."  
  
"We're coming. We're coming." Matt said.  
  
"See ya in a bit."  
  
Keving made hsi way down as he saw Matt and Adam walk over with arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
  
"Can't you 2 let go for a little while?" Kevin asked smiling.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Too lonely that way."  
  
"Yeah. If we did, Adam wouldn't know what to do with his hands!" Matt said laughing. "He'd never think of using his pockets!"  
  
Kevin laughed. Adam glared. Matt smiled and kissed him. Adam's expression softened.  
  
"Ready, guys?" Jeff shouted.  
  
"You bet, bro!" Matt shouted back.  
  
Adam waved at Jay who was holding Jeff's hand rather tightly.  
  
The fireworks were spectacular. Sean had brought Matt and Adam a beer each and the Kliq gathered around on the beach. Jay and Jeff raised a board and lit it. Adam wrapped his arms around Matt as he realized what the board said.  
  
*I LOVE YOU MATT!*  
  
Matt was shocked. But, he also had a surprise. Jeff brought it out on a leash. A Canadian husky puppy.  
  
"Matt! He's beautiful!" Adam exclaimed as the puppy licked him.  
  
"I wanted to give you something that reminded you of your home in Canada. This is what I came up with."  
  
"He looks like a wolf!" Adam said.  
  
"Well, we are part of a wolf pack so---he serves several purposes." Matt replied.  
  
"Thank you, Matt."  
  
"Thank you, Adam." Kevin said. Adam looked at him confused. "If you weren't there from the start, we'd have had hell with this pup!" Points to Matt.  
  
"What makes you think you won't now?" Matt asked.  
  
"I DO!" Adam shouted. as he held the puppy with one arm and wrapped the other around Matt. "I plan on taming you, wild one." Kisses him. The puppy trying to nose in.  
  
"Good luck." Jeff said as Jay kissed him.  
  
"Oh, no." Paul groaned. "Here we go again!"  
  
  
  
The party lasted until dawn. That marked the start of a new day and a new life for the happy couple but also the beginning of more trouble for the Kliq's newest members.  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

Forever through thick and thin Chapter 1  
  
Matt was frantically packing his bags trying not to break down for he knew that if he did, he wouldn't stop. He does stop at the desk to re read the note he wrote to Adam  
  
*Hey you,  
  
Since it appears you don't trust me nor do you LOVE me anymore, I have moved out of our house and out of your life. It's what you want and I ALWAYS give you what you want. wish you the best. You deserve to be happy. Don't you worry--I've turned in my resignation to Ric effective yesterday so you won't be seeing me anywhere at any arena or anywhere else. I'll step out of existence as far as you and the WWF is concerned.  
  
GOOD LUCK!  
  
Me  
  
He slams his suitcase and rushes out, ignoring everyone.  
  
Adam has come into the room ad found Matt's stuff gone. He sits at the desk and read the note and sobs.  
  
"It's not what I want, Matt. I want you. I need you....I Love you."  
  
"Then, why did you kick him out?" Jason asked coming out of the closet after finding Matt's clothes gone. He was furious with Adam.  
  
"I didn't." Adam said, crying  
  
"The hell you didn't! You told him you didn't trust him! YOU are the one who put that knife in his heart, ADAM JOSEPH COPELAND! No one else but you!"  
  
"I didn't kick him out!" Adam defended, standing up.  
  
"When you said and I quote 'I can't trust you anymore, Matt.' You might as well packed his bags for him!"  
  
Jason and Jeff witnessed that fight. Jeff went to try and find his brother while Jason stayed for this confrontation. More than ready to deck him for the look of pain on Matt's face as he left.  
  
"Why the hell did you do it? Why did you hurt him like that? He would NEVER hurt you, A. He loves you too much. Maybe too much for his own good. His own health."  
  
"I love him, J."  
  
Jason snorted. "Funny way of showing it."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Only took the heart of the man who loves you more than life itself." He punches Adam. "And shredded it, you selfish son of a bitch!"  
  
  
  
For some reason, Matt has flown to Tennessee. He emptied his bank accounts and rented a cabin in the Smoky Mountains. He stand outside, drinking coffee, enjoying the view and the fresh air of the morning. He has arranged to go horseback riding later that day.  
  
"What a place to start a new life. Peaceful, quiet, beautiful view. Completely along. No one to hurt. Better off that way."  
  
  
  
Terrified, not being able to find his brother, Jeff has gone back to the hotel, hoping Matt came back.  
  
"Jason! Matt back?" He stops when he sees Adam on the floor, bloody, curled up in a ball and Jason standing over him. "What the hell?"  
  
Jason turns to him. "Jeff, any luck?"  
  
Jeff shakes his head. "What happened?"  
  
"I beat the shit out of him. Stupid son of a bitch." He collapsed on the couch.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Jason stared at him. "Tell me you didn't want to after what he said to Matt."  
  
"I wanted to choke him." He sat on the couch next to Jason  
  
"That would've been too easy. He doesn't deserve easy."  
  
"STILL doesn't. I can't find Matt." Points to Adam. "He's the reason for all this."  
  
"What can I do or say to make it right?" Adam asked standing. His eyes red- rimmed, one swollen shut, the other almost there. His nose bloody, and a busted lip.  
  
"Remind me never to get into a fight with you." Jeff remarked.  
  
"No reason for us to fight." Jason replied. "You really want to make things right?"  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"First, I want to know why."  
  
Adam sighed. "I listened to someone who told me Matt cheated on me with him."  
  
"WHO?" They asked.  
  
"Kurt Angle."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"WHAT!" Jay shouted, standing. "You took the word of that whore! After all he tried to do to kill Matt! Are you crazy?"  
  
"He made it sound convincing. I was drunk. I was wrong."  
  
"No shit." Jeff said. He was ready to punch Adam too. Only his concern over Matt prevented him from doing so.  
  
"Where is he?" Adam asked softly  
  
"Don't know. Can't find him." Jeff answered angrily.  
  
"Does that make you happy A?" Jason asked  
  
"NO!! I need to find him! I need to apologize and hope he'll take me back."  
  
"You shredded his heart, A. I doubt he'll be able to take you back."  
  
They were unaware they were overheard by Sean. He gasped in shock and raced down to Kevin's room.  
  
"Kevin! Hurry!" He shouted.  
  
Kevin storms out of the bedroom  
  
"Sean! What's wrong?"  
  
"Trouble." He explains what he heard.  
  
"Stupid son of a bitch!" Kevin growled.  
  
"Why did he listen to that cunt after what he's done?" Scott asked angrily.  
  
"Call Paul. Tell him we have trouble and to get here pronto!" Kevin demanded.  
  
He storms to Adam's room and angrily strides over to him.  
  
"What the HELL did you think you were doing, Copeland?"  
  
"I made a mistake."  
  
"A MISTAKE? You did more than that! You destroyed a soul! We may never get him back in one piece. You should've known better!"  
  
Scott tackles him. "I told you, you hurt our pup and I'll hurt you!" He pounds his fist into Adam's face emphasizing each word.  
  
Kevin pulls him off, holds him back.  
  
"Scott! This can wait! We need to find Matt now!"  
  
Matt has gone hiking, leaving his horse a black stallion, tied to a limb below. He tried to keep his mind on his surroundings but they kept going back to the last time he saw Adam. He sat against a tall pine.  
  
"What did I do Adam to make you hate me so?  
  
I never betrayed you. I never cheated on you. I just LOVED you. Was that so wrong? Was I wrong to love you?"  
  
He never heard the two men behind him until they knocked him out and carried him off.  
  
  
  
Paul has called Ric to learn that no one has heard from Matt. They search the entire city--everywhere he might have gone. But, no sign.  
  
Adam suddenly doubled over in pain, grabbing his head. He and Kevin are driving around.  
  
"Adam? What's wrong?"  
  
"Matt. He's hurt."  
  
"Can you feel where he is?"  
  
"No. Only a stab of pain. Feels like he's been knocked out."  
  
They meet up with the others and tell them what Adam felt.  
  
"MY GOD!" Jeff shouted. "He's hurt! And, no way to know where he is!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Matt was taken to an abandoned house and has been tied up, standing up, in between 2 beams in an old barn. One of his captors walks up to him.  
  
"My, my! Aren't you a beauty! I'm gonna enjoy your stay here, boy!" He strokes Matt's cheek as he turns away "I'll break you of that boy. By the time I'm through with you, you'll want any kind of attention you can get from anyone!"  
  
Matt closes his eyes, desperate. *Adam, can you hear me?*  
  
  
  
Kevin and Adam search the airport.  
  
*Adam, can you hear me?*  
  
Matt's message is heard. Adam stops mid-stride, stopping Kevin.  
  
*Matt?*  
  
*YES!*  
  
*Where are you?*  
  
*Smokey Mountains, Tennessee. I'm being held hostage.*  
  
*Hold on. We're coming.*  
  
*Hurry---Adam.....*  
  
He couldn't hear it but he felt it...fear.  
  
*Matt? What is it?*  
  
*Adam----they want-----they want.......*  
  
*WHAT?*  
  
*Me.*  
  
Adam's heart sank. *Baby, you hold on. I'm sorry.*  
  
*Tell me when you get here.*  
  
*I'm on my way. I love you.*  
  
  
  
Kevin was studying him. "What is it?"  
  
"Matt. He's in Tennessee. Smokey's. Being held hostage."  
  
"If they hurt him........" Kevin warned, growling  
  
"They want to.......in the worst possible way."  
  
"I'll kill them!" Kevin shouted.  
  
"Get in line!" Adam growled.  
  
They rush to the ticket counter to book a private jet for an unlimited time. They wait for Jeff, Jason, Paul, Scott, and Andrew arrive and take off. They leave Sean there to make sure the others don't follow.  
  
  
  
Matt's captors hae brought in all sorts of toys to use on him. One has taken a whip and have begun to lash his back waiting to hear his screams but hears nothing as Matt clenches his jaw, squeezing his eyes tight, refusing to scream. His mind does scream, however. Loud and clear.  
  
His other captor has been turned on so much that he pulls Matt's jeans down and takes his cock in his mouth, sucking hard.  
  
Matt is digusted. Not just at the invasion on him but that his body responds to the attention being given. He forces himself to think of someone else and not to moan.  
  
Seeing the hellacious blow job being given, the man pulls his pants down, releasing his own hard cock and plunges into Matt unprepared.  
  
"God---you are tight! I've dreamed of this and now I have you. Damn! So HOT!"  
  
Paul is standing by the window at the back of the plane when he collapses in his seat, tears flowing.  
  
*God, no! MATT!* His mind screams. He heard Matt's screams of anguish and saw visions of what was being done.  
  
*I'll kill 'em, Matt! I'll tear their dicks off for this!*  
  
*Get in line, Paul. Don't you dare say a word!* Matt returned.  
  
*I promise.* Paul continues to cry. Tears both of pain and fury.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Matt's body refused to obey his mind. He cums in the man's mouth. The feeling of constricting muscles causes the other man to explode.  
  
"GOD! DAMN!" He screams. "SOOOOO HOT! SOOOOOO.....beautiful." He whispers as he kisses Matt's cheek.  
  
Matt's tears fall inside him. He refuses to allow his captors to see him weak.  
  
  
  
"Adam, do you know EXACTLY where Matt is?"  
  
Paul asked. He felt Matt's anguish and it infuriated him. They were driving down the interstate toward the Smokey's in the minivan  
  
"No. Not EXACTLY." Adam admitted. He hated not knowing where Matt was and all he wanted was to get to him before he was hurt.  
  
"Can you get us close?" Paul asked, losing his temper.  
  
Adam closes his eyes and concentrates. When he thought of the brochures Matt shown him a few months ago about a cabin rental place in the Smokey Mountains, he knew. "YES! I CAN!"  
  
They were all relieved. But, especially Paul. *Hang on, Matt. We're coming.*  
  
They arrived at the cabin that Matt rented. and searched everywhere. They had to ride horses up due to the road being washed out.  
  
  
  
Matt was again being assaulted. Only, the roles were reversed. The man who raped him was now sucking his cock. And, his partner was raping him. Matt kept his eyes closed and only hoped that he would live to see his revenge on these two bastards. He was threatened that if he didn't respond the way they wanted him to, they'd go after his family and do the same to each of them...slowly.  
  
Paul was looking around outside. He notices hoofprints taking off towards a cliff high above. He mounts his horse and takes off unaware he's being watched. Though, he really didn't care. He only wanted to get his brother back safely. No matter what the costs..  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kevin watched as Paul rode away. He was aware of him receiving messages from Matt. He felt slight tremors running through him every time a message was sent. He too mounts his horse and turns to Scott.  
  
"Scott, get the others ready. Have them follow me in 10. I'll be heading up towards the cliff."  
  
Scott nodded as Kevin rode off.  
  
Paul has arrive at the cliff and dismounts to study the area.  
  
*Matt, where are you?*  
  
*A barn. Not sure where.* The weakness of Matt's reply sent Paul into a rage. He saw 2 sets of tracks heading away and took off on foot. Wasn't long before he came up on the house and barn. He looked through the crack in the door and what he saw made his blood boil more.  
  
  
  
Matt was being raped again. They had put a cockring on him and he was being orally assaulted and filled with the handle of a pitchfork. The blood coming from him made him weak and pale. His face was bruised and bloody as were his wrists from the bonds that held him up.  
  
Paul was startled by a touch of a hand on his shoulder. He turned his enraged face to Kevin who took a step back.  
  
"Is he in there?"  
  
Paul nodded. Kevin took a step towards the door and looked inside. He growled loudly as he pushed the door open and together, they attacked the two men, beating them to a bloody pulp.  
  
Matt heard the commotion and opened one eye enough to see who it was. Relief flooded him when he saw his brothers.  
  
"Enough, guys. Save some for me." He gasped between split lips.  
  
Kevin ran to him and held him as Paul untied the ropes. They gently lowered him down away from the two men.  
  
"Matt? You hear me?" Paul asked as he cradled his head as Kevin check him over. Kevin took that disgusting ring off.  
  
"Paul? Kevin?" Matt asked weakly., reaching for them.  
  
"Right here, Matt." Paul answered as he took his hand firmly. "We're here. You've got all the help you need. We're not going anywhere."  
  
The others rushed in and gasped in shock as the sight they saw. Adam and Jeff rush to fall beside Matt.  
  
"Matty?" Jeff asked afraid that he lost his brother.  
  
"Jeff?" Matt asked weakly.  
  
"Yes, brother. What happened?"  
  
Matt turned away. He didn't want his brother to see him weak. He sensed another presence.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Right here, baby." Adam replied softly trying not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry." Matt said as he broke down. Paul cradled and rocked him, furious that his brother felt like he had to apologize for what happened to him.  
  
Shane and Shannon walked over. Adam hung his head. Matt apologized for what happened here? It wasn't his fault!  
  
"Baby, you had nothing to do with this. It's me who pushed you away."  
  
"Let's play the blame game another time." Kevin growled. "Matt needs medical help."  
  
"How are we gonna get him that help?" Shane asked. "No way an ambulance can get up here and he's in no shape to walk."  
  
"We carry him." Paul answered.  
  
"No, I can ride." Matt said.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sighing heavily, Matt turns his head towards the voice.  
  
"...might as well talk to me." Kevin said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kevin." Matt said softly.  
  
"What for?" Kevin asked taken aback. He couldn't figure out why Matt was apologizing.  
  
"I let you down."  
  
That angered Kevin. "Don't start a pity party. You did NOT let me, or for that matter, any of us down!"  
  
"I didn't stop it from happening. I let them do it to me."  
  
"You 'let them'?"  
  
Matt nodded  
  
"Did you 'let them' take you to that place?"  
  
"I didn't stop them."  
  
"Were you conscious?"  
  
No response so he asked it again.  
  
"Were you conscious?"  
  
"No, but...."  
  
"How can you stop something from happening when your unconscious, Matt?"  
  
"Kev, if I'm Kliq, I should've found a way."  
  
"How? Matt, you are Kliq. But no one, not even one of us, can keep anything from happening when we're unconscious! You have NOT let me down. Now, stop this shit now!"  
  
He was getting irate. Matt was apologizing for something he had no control over and the fact that it did happen to one of his pups.  
  
Matt offered his hand. Kevin took it quickly and firmly, mindful of the bandages.  
  
"Thanks, Kev. You saved my life."  
  
"That's what family does for each other." Kevin replied, smiling. "Your welcome."  
  
Outside the room, Paul smiled. *What did I tell you? Now, talk to Adam.*  
  
*He won't talk to me.*  
  
*Reach for him and see.*  
  
Adam is pacing the floor like a caged wolf.  
  
The Kliq watch him and Jeff who's also pacing.  
  
*Adam?*  
  
Adam stops mid-stride. *Matt?*  
  
*Yeah.*  
  
*Baby, how are you?*  
  
*Ashamed*  
  
*Want to talk about it?*  
  
*You wanna talk to me?*  
  
*Of course. Baby, I love you.*  
  
*Come to me then.*  
  
Adam couldn't walk fast enough. The smile on his face told Jeff that he received a message from Matt and he was going to talk to him. Jeff smiled. He knew if anyone could help his brother through this, it was Adam.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"I'm not sure that's-------"Paul started  
  
"I want out of here. The ride down won't be near as painful as what happened here. Just get me outta here!" Matt pleaded.  
  
They gathered blankets, laid them over his horse, dressed him in clothes that Jeff brought from the cabin, and slowly made their way down to the main road where an ambulance was waiting, courtesy of Jason's call. Jason and Adam went in the ambulance in order for Jason to drive the Jeep back up to them.  
  
The medical staff worked feverishly on Matt. Mostly because of the alpha wolf who stood guard over his side glaring. They aroked that way in order to keep the peace with this pack of wolves called the Kliq.  
  
There was an extensive list of injuries. The Kliq listened solemnly as the Dr. named them. The most severe was the stitching they had to do to his genital area and his back.  
  
They had packed compresses on Matt's hands to help with swelling, wrapped his eyes to keep dirt and light out and wrapped his ribs where 3 were broken, his left ankle put in a cast and elevated slightly.  
  
Adam stayed by his side, refusing to leave for any reason. The Kliq refused to leave the hospital after being asked to due to the damage they caused during their fits of rage.  
  
After a few days of silence from Matt, they became concerned. There was no physical reason for it so it had to be---mental. Kevin had an idea and he demanded time alone with Matt.  
  
"Matt? Come on now, wake up and talk to me." He said softly.  
  
No response.  
  
"Matt, I know you can hear me."  
  
Outside in the hall, Paul was watching.  
  
*Come on, Matt. Talk to him.*  
  
*I can't.* Came the fearful reply.  
  
*Why not?*  
  
*Are you blind? You saw what happened!"*  
  
*No reason not to talk to Kev.*  
  
*He's ashamed of me.*  
  
*Like hell he is! Do you honestly believe he holds this against you?*  
  
*I let it happen.*  
  
*OH. So, you let two men attack you, knock you out, tie you up and rape you? You LET that happen? How the hell were you supposed to stop them?*  
  
*I should've found a way.*  
  
*I tell you what, you tell Kevin what you just told me. Let's see who's right.*  
  
*I am.*  
  
*Let's find out....I TRIPLE DOGG DARE YA!*  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Adam found a way to lay beside Matt, taking his love in his arms to console him cause he was crying.  
  
"What did I do, Adam? What did I do so wrong?" He asked between sobs.  
  
"Nothing, baby. You did nothing at all." Adam replied softly  
  
"Then, why? Why did you leave me? Why did you tell me you didn't love me anymore?"  
  
"Cause I didn't listen to my heart." Adam admitted.  
  
"Why'd you kick me out? Why did I have to be---------to be-------raped?" He broke down into heavy sobs, finally admitting to himself what happened.  
  
"Matt, baby. You did nothing wrong. It was me. I listened to someone else when I should've known better. I should have trusted you, believed in you, loved you."  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
Adam sighed heavily. He was hoping that he didn't have to tell him. "Kurt Angle."  
  
Matt shot straight up in the bed.  
  
"WHAT!!! You listened to him? After he tried to kill me? After what he's done to us, you listened to him?"  
  
"I was drunk. I was wrong." He hung his head, trying to stop the tears after seeing the look of pain of his love's face.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"That you cheated on me."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Him."  
  
Matt went stiff. "HIM? Adam Joseph Copeland! I would never---EEEEEVER cheat on you. And, especially with him! Regardless of what he's done, I would have to be pretty DAMN desperate to chase him!"  
  
"I know. Matt, I'm sorry. I Love you."  
  
"Don't you EVER doubt what I'm about to say to you. Promise me."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Matt took his hands. "I LOVE YOU. ONLY YOU.  
  
I've waited my entire life to find my soul mate. And, I found him in you. Baby, you are my heart, my soul, you are my LIFE!"  
  
"And, you are mine."  
  
"Even after what happened?" Matt was hesitant to believe Adam.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'm sorry you went through it. I'm sorry you're hurting."  
  
"Other men have had me, Adam."  
  
"Was your heart in it?"  
  
"HELL NO! My heart is with you!"  
  
"Then they didn't have you. I have your heart so I have you."  
  
"And I have you. It really doesn't matter?"  
  
"No, baby, it doesn't. You matter. You hurt--I hurt. The only thing I can't figure out is----why I couldn't feel your pain."  
  
"I blocked it from you." Matt hung his head. "I was so scared that if you knew what was happening, you would be so disgusted with me, you'd never want to see me again."  
  
"Never. That will NEVER happen. Promise me, you'll never hide anything from me."  
  
Matt looked up at him and smiled. "I promise."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kevin and Paul both decided to bail out Matt's tormentors. Only to dish out their own brand of torment. They take them back to the road leading to that house and barn. Jeff and Jason roughly haul them out when they refuse to get out of the van.  
  
Everyone had a look of intense fury on their face as they push the two captors to the barn and tie them up roughly, the same way they did Matt. Matt's blood was all over the ropes and the ground beneath them. That only deepens their fury.  
  
Jeff studies one of the captors. He knew the scum but he had to dig up his past. He went back to his junior high days.  
  
"Peter? Peter Jacobson?"  
  
Peter looked at him. "Yeah, it's me. Long time, Hardy."  
  
"You know this garbage, Jeff?" Paul asked.  
  
Jeff nodded. "He was a senior when Matt was a freshman."  
  
"Matt knows him too?" Andrew asked amazed.  
  
"He probably didn't recognize him or it didn't register at the time." Jeff answered.  
  
  
  
"How could you miss that scar alongside his jaw?" Jason asked.  
  
"Who put it there?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Hardy did." Peter answered.  
  
Everyone looked at Jeff.  
  
"Not that Hardy." Peter said.  
  
Everyone except Jeff, Shane and Shannon dropped their jaws.  
  
"Peter and his gang tried to 'initiate' Matt into the high school scene, their way. Peter pulled a knife."  
  
"Which you don't do." Shane said.  
  
"No, you don't." Jeff agrees. "Peter found that out the hard way. Matt took that knife and quicker than you can bat an eye, cut his face. His 'gang' couldn't run fast enough when they saw the look in Matt's eyes."  
  
"I knew he had a temper but," Scott said.  
  
"Don't put anything past Matt." Kevin replied.  
  
Jeff, Shannon and Shane nodded their agreement.  
  
"What now?" Drew asked.  
  
"Leave 'em." Kevin stated.  
  
"You can't!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, but we can." Paul said. "Gag 'em."  
  
Shane and Shannon oblige.  
  
"Do we do the same things they did to Matt?" Scott asked.  
  
" We leave that to him. But, for now, we leave 'em hangin." Kevin answered.  
  
"AFTER I get done with them." Paul growled as he walked over to Peter. He vividly remembered Matt's scream of anguish and was determined to inflict some of his own. He punched Peter again and again. Jeff followed his lead then punches the other one.  
  
After about 20 minutes of the beating, "That's enough, boys." Kevin said. The two men were beaten unconscious.  
  
"Awwwww! It was just startin to get to be fun!" Jeff protested, smiling.  
  
"We need to leave some for Matt." Kevin said.  
  
"And, for Adam." Jason added.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Matt is discharged from the hospital. He has to use crutches to walk but seldom uses them for Adam carries him everywhere. Kevin drove them to the barn and Adam carried Matt to the door. Matt tensed.  
  
"I can't go in there."  
  
"You'll want to once you do." Kevin told him.  
  
Matt looked at each one. They had a slight smile. "What's goin on?"  
  
"Go on in and find out." Kevin told him.  
  
Matt nodded and Adam carried him insde. His jaw dropped as did Adam's Kevin stood on one side, Paul on the other. They were flanked by the rest of the gang.  
  
"What did you do?" Matt asked.  
  
"We decided to let you have your revenge." Kevin told him, smiling.  
  
"But, we had our little fun with them first." Paul added, smiling at Jeff.  
  
"What do you want to do, baby?" Adam asked.  
  
Matt smiled wickedly.  
  
"Oooooo. I love that look!" Adam said.  
  
He lets Matt down and he walks over to the table, picks up the whip, walks over to Peter  
  
"Hello again, dickhead."  
  
Peter's head came up. "Hardy."  
  
"One and the same. Feel like playing?" He takes the whip and slashes Peter's back. "Cause I sure as hell do."  
  
Peter screams in agony as Matt continues the assault.  
  
"Matt is stronger than you, dickhead. Not once did he scream like that." Paul said.  
  
Kevin turned to him. "How do you...."  
  
"Later." Paul told him.  
  
Adam walked to Matt. He smiled when he saw the handiwork. "Baby, don't you think you should save some for later?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Matt looked and saw that wicked gleam in Adam's eyes. He smiled. "Yeah. I just-----got to having too much fun!"  
  
"Well, save some for later. After all," He motioned to the table. "You've got all the toys and the time in the world you want."  
  
Matt nodded. "Shane, Shan, Jay, find some poles, drive them into the ground here and tie their ankles to 'em."  
  
"With pleasure." Jason said.  
  
"What are you gonna do, Hardy?" Peter asked hesitantly. He was afraid of the answer.  
  
Matt whispered in his ear. "Have my fun with ya. I'm gonna enjoy your stay here."  
  
Peter gasped. He remebered saying exactly that to Matt. "Hardy------"  
  
"Forget about begging. It won't work." Adam stated.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My husband." Matt answered.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Only if you wanna play in it dickhead." Jeff said smiling.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Matt made his way to the barn. It was difficult due to the crutches but he was determined to make it. He found the pitchfork and broke it in half--- startling the two captives.  
  
"Awww--did I wake you?" Matt asked sarcastically. "Good!" He walks to Peter.  
  
"Ready for your morning exercise?" Matt asked as he put the handle at Peter's entrance. Peter tenses. "Oh, I'm sooo gonna enjoy this."  
  
"Don't forget about me, baby." Adam said walking in the door. He was worried when he woke and found Matt gone but he knew where to look.  
  
"Never, baby. In fact, take my place." Matt said as Adam walked to him. "I wanna see his face when he's invaded like I was.  
  
You tried again, Jacobson."  
  
Peter was shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you. You tried 'again' to take my soul away. But, you see, what you don't seem to understand, BOY, is that a man is born with only a half a soul. Until he finds his soul mate. I have found mine. And, no-one or NOTHING like you is gonna take him away from me. Or take me away from him."  
  
Adam smiled, trying to hold back the tears. *I LOVE YOU*  
  
Matt nods smiling and Adam drives the handle into Peter who screams in anguish. Adam thrusts the handle in then almost all the way out, loving the screams he heard. Peter's cock was rock hard.  
  
Matt smirked. "Well, I was right. You DO get off on this sort of thing! Only, I'm not gonna give you a blow job. I'm gonna let your friend do that."  
  
"I've got a better idea, baby. Why don't you and I make love while he watches?"  
  
"I do love the way your mind works, Copeland. But, I still wanna watch him get sucked on."  
  
Matt unties the other captive who's about to run when he heard a gun click  
  
"Don't even think it." Kevin snarled.  
  
"So good of you to join us, Wolfy." Matt said as Adam wraps his arms around him.  
  
"Well, we were promised a free show so..."  
  
Matt nodded and turned in Adam's arms. He kissed him. Kevin cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh-uh. That's" He point to the couple. "Private. Between you two. That" He points to the captives. "is not."  
  
Matt and Adam smiled. "You" Matt points.  
  
"Nick."  
  
"Nicky, get at it. Blow him off."  
  
Adam stands by Matt as Paul takes the handle and pumps into Peter who screams fighting his body's response. Willing himself not to cum.  
  
Drew went over to the table and retrieved the cock ring. "Let's see if we can't extend the show a little." He said as he put the ring on Peter, trying his best to avoid contact.  
  
"Don't you dare stop, kid." He snarls at Nick and walks to Matt. "Enjoying the show, Matty?"  
  
"Absolutely. Aren't you, Petey?"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Uh-no. Actually, you're the one being fucked. The same way you did my brother. Only thing missing is something you'll NEVER get!"  
  
"Why are you doing this!" Peter screamed.  
  
"You hurt one of the Kliq." Kevin answered.  
  
"Kliq? Since when was Hardy part of the Kliq?"  
  
"Honestly, the first time he came to the WWF." Kevin stated which brought stunned looks.  
  
Paul smiled 'He was right!' He thrusts the handle in farther.  
  
"You fucked with one of us, you've fucked with ALL of us!" Kevin said.  
  
"Now, we fuck with you." Scott said.  
  
"You look tired, brother. Let me have a go, Chico."  
  
"My pleasure." Paul answered. He walked to Matt *Told you I'd get him!*  
  
*That you did.*  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The Kliq have cleaned thehouse and beer and pizza have been brough out. Matt laid in Adam's lap on the couch as Adam stroked his back listening to the conversation.  
  
"Paul, about what you said earlier." Kevin said.  
  
Paul sighed deeply. "I heard Matt's screams. Only he didn't voice them."  
  
Adam froze. *You let HIM hear?*  
  
*I told you. I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore if you knew. I had to let someone hear.*  
  
*You have that with him too?* Adam asked accusingly.  
  
*Yeah. Don't know----* Matt caught the real question. *WHOA---HOLD IT!* He looked up at Adam. *I told you. You are the only one for me. My one and only. Don't start that shit again! I LOVE YOU!*  
  
*Alright. Just don't share much with him. Tell me.*  
  
*Promise.* He raises up and kisses him.  
  
"Take it to the bedroom!" Jeff shouted. Even though he kept giving Paul and Shannon longing looks. Which to his surprise, he found they were returned.  
  
"And, here I thought you wanted a free show!" Matt returned.  
  
"Our free show will come when you have your fun with our guests." Paul stated.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot about them" Matt said. He yawned. Adam got up, picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. "G'night guys."  
  
"G'night, Matt." They replied chuckling.  
  
Paul winked at Jeff, then Shannon. They quickly went to the other bedroom. Jeff quickly undressed, then helped Shannon.  
  
Paul stripped as he went to the room, leaving his clothes everywhere. He shut the door.  
  
"Get undressed and get your ass on the bed." Jeff demanded.  
  
"You get your ass on the bed!" Paul returned.  
  
Jeff and Shannon exchanged glances and together they attacked Paul, ripping his clothes off the throwing him on the bed. Jeff quickly attacked Paul's cock as Shannon attacked his chest. It wasn't long before Paul was moaning and writhing in ecstacy on the bed.  
  
Jeff got Paul's cock stiff and hard. Without the use of a lube, he raised up and impaled himself onto it, sheathing it in one stroke.  
  
Paul bucked his hips. "DAMN, BOY! Give a guy a warning next time!"  
  
"Not a chance, Pauly." Jeff said.  
  
"He doesn't give warnings, Pauly" Shannon said as he kept Paul's mouth busy with his cock.  
  
Paul moaned as Jeff rode him fast and furious. He grabbed Jeff's cock and stroked him in time with the thrusts.  
  
Shannon watched and he quickly began thrusting into Paul's mouth, moaning and howling.  
  
Jeff was close but he wanted to see his lover cum in Shany's mouth so he stopped as Shanny quickly thrusts into the waiting mouth. It wasn't long until he shot his seed into that mouth, screaming in pleasure. Jeff began his ride again quickly shooting all over Paul's chest and Paul came in him. Seeing this made Shannon hard again and he quickly began thrusting, finding a second release soon after his first one. That caused a chain reaction as Paul came again then Jeff.  
  
They sank onto the bed on each side of Paul who wrapped them up in a protective and loving embrace. Each one thinking on what was going on with Matt and Adam.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Adam undressed Matt and laid him on the bed beneath the covers. He got in beside him after undressing with only his black and silver striped boxers on, and wrapped his arms around his love, his soul mate.  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Make love to me." Matt said hesitantly.  
  
"You sure about that?"  
  
"You don't want me." Matt was dejected. He knew what happened had affected Adam greatly and that his love was no longer interested in making love anymore.  
  
"Every second of every day. But, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"If you don't take me, it will hurt."  
  
Adam kissed him deeply. Then he kissed his jaw, down his neck, making his way to the dark nipples, bring them to attention. He saluted them.  
  
"Smart ass." Matt said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Adam replied smiling.  
  
"Do I ever!" Matt gasps deeply as Adam took him in his mouth. "God! I've missed your mouth!"  
  
Adam started to finger him.  
  
"Adam, no. Let me enjoy your mouth first."  
  
Adam nodded understanding. He knew Matt would be relunctant to do more right now and he would wait. He had the rest of his life to wait and he would do so happily and willingly.  
  
Matt was close to climax. "Adam, I want you inside----now! Please!"  
  
Adam was more than happy to oblige. He made sure he was well lubed and slowly entered him. Matt tensed.  
  
"Easy, baby. Look at me." Matt stared at him. "This is me doing this. No one else is here. I'm doing this. I love you and I won't hurt you."  
  
He waited until Matt nodded then he slowly entered. "Watch me."  
  
Matt watched as Adam entered him and slowly began thrusting, hitting the sweet spot. When Matt closed his eyes in pleasure, Adam sped up, hitting his spot every time. He grabbed Matt's cock and stroked it in time to the thrusts Matt writhed in ecstacy and he came hard. "ADAM!" He screamed.  
  
Adam then came hard. Seeing his love in sexual bliss drove him crazy. He couldn't think of anything more erotic, more beautiful than that of his heart in sexual bliss. He hit Matt's sweet spot, prolonging the orgasm.  
  
Adam collapsed beside him and brought him into his arms, covering them. It wasn't long before they found sweet surrender to sleep.  
  
"FINALLY!" Scott shouted at the quiet coming from upstairs.  
  
From their bedroom, Jeff, Shane and Paul smiled.  
  
Kevin, Jay, Shane and Scott all smiled too. They knew Matt needed intimacy and he needed it from Adam.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
They each took a turn at Peter all through the day, night and into the next morning not letting Nick stop once.  
  
"Petey, how ya holding up?" Matt asked as Paul handed him and Adam cups of coffee.  
  
"I'm exhausted. And I hurt like a son of a bitch!!!"  
  
"Well then, you're feeling pretty normal. You ARE a son of a bitch so, you should hurt like one!"  
  
"Hardy, PLEASE!" Peter begged.  
  
"Please, what?" Jeff asked from behind him.  
  
"Please, stop this!"  
  
"Why? I thought you enjoyed it! You sure as hell did when you did it to MY brother!"  
  
Jeff said.  
  
"I swear! I WON'T come near you again! ANY of you!"  
  
"Promises, promises." Matt said.  
  
"When are you gonna end it baby?" Adam asked.  
  
"Soon as they pass out from exhaustion. Then, we take them out into the woods and let the animals have them. If THEY even will!"  
  
"You are an animal!" Adam said.  
  
"Only for you." Matt replied.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before the captives collapsed. The Kliq place the scum far out into the woods and leave them, leaving behind a note.  
  
'Come near them again and you will be finished off! Go to the cops...tell them all about this...but remember...you did it first!'  
  
  
  
The Kliq decide to go to their beach houses. They gather at Kevin's in the game room. Sean and Drew play pool, Kevin, Paul, Shane, Shannon play poker. Jeff and Jay play Super Nintendo. Adam and Matt watch a basketball game between UNC and Florida.  
  
"Matt?" Paul said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They WON'T be back."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then, relax!" Scott said. "That's what we are here for! To relax!"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Kevin studied him--curled up tight in Adam's lap. Tense, upset, distraught, distracted. He knew what he had to do. He got up, walked over, nodded upstairs and left.  
  
Matt sighed but he followed. Helped by Adam up the stairs. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed., including Adam.  
  
"I hope he can calm him down." Jeff said.  
  
"His nerves are on edge! No offense Adam."  
  
Adam nodded He was concerned about Matt and he too hoped Kevin can calm him. He was fearful for Matt's mental health. Even though Matt tried to show he was in control, truth was, he was in anything but.  
  
  
  
Matt sat on the couch. Kevin paced in front of him. He wasn't angry, just concerned.  
  
"Matt, it's over. They son't be back. They can't hurt ya."  
  
"I know that, Kev. It's just hard to deal with."  
  
"We're here to help."  
  
"Know that, too. Kevin--please understand, Someone violated me. They forced themselves on me and to make it worse...I responded just as they wanted me to."  
  
"You were scared."  
  
"Oh, HELL YEAH!"  
  
"You were scared that if you didn't do what they wanted, they'd come after us. In particular, Jeff and Adam, and do the same things to them only worse. Matt, you're strong. You're will is strong. But, when it comes to family, no one is strong enough to do anything but keep them safe. That's all we can do. You've survived the physical. Now, with help, you'll survive the mental. With no doubt to it."  
  
"This is tearing Adam apart."  
  
"There's your key to freedom, Matt. Let Adam help you. Adam can release you from that mental hell you're in. He's already tried."  
  
"Yeah--worked too until the morning came and it all came back."  
  
"You seemed all right."  
  
"Because of Adam. He never left my side. I made it through because of him."  
  
"Then let him help now. Concentrate on his love for you and your love for him. Don't let them win, Matt. You are stronger than that. With Adam's help, and ours too, if needed, you'll be stronger."  
  
Matt stood up and offered his hand. "Thanks, Kevin."  
  
Kevin took the hand then brought him into an embrace. "You're my brother, Matt. I'll help you any way I can. Any time you need it."  
  
Matt and Adam are lying in bed. Matt held tight to him.  
  
"Baby, I won't let them hurt you."  
  
"Adam, baby. Make love to me."  
  
"I don't think------"  
  
"It will. It helped that night. It was going back to the barn that didn't. It brought it all back. The only one who kept me sane was you. You were my rock, Adam. Baby, I need your help now. I need you."  
  
  
  
"Kevin, what did you tell Matt?" Jeff asked as they stood on the beach.  
  
"I told him the truth. Adam ws his key to freedom from the mental hell he's in. He needs to focus on Adam's love for him and his love for Adam."  
  
"You were right. Think it'll work?"  
  
They then heard HOWLS of pleasure coming from Adam's and Matt's house.  
  
"Without a doubt." Kevin answered, smiling.  
  
"HOT DAMN!" Jeff shouted.  
  
They laughed as they heard howls coming from Kevin's house. Then, they howled.  
  
Adam and Matt howled again when they could stop laughing long enough.  
  
*Yes.* Kevin thought *The pack is back. Stronger than ever!*  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers in Arms Chapter 1  
  
Matt and Adam have arrived at their hotel in Denver for a vacation courtesy of Ric and Linda as a means to show their respect and admiration for their courage and bravery through their recent ordeal before Matt's return to the ring. Adam carried all the bags to the front desk, refusing to allow Matt to do anything. (Aw, ain't he sweet?)  
  
At the same time, Vin Tanner and Chris Larabee, agents with the ATF bureau in Denver arrived at the hotel also and walked to stand beside Adam and Matt.  
  
"Hey! Edge! Matt Hardy!" Vin shouted excitedly.  
  
Chris looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, that's us." Matt replied motioning for the stranger to be quiet.  
  
"What are you doing here? The WWF isn't in town!" Vin asked  
  
'Oh no' Chris thought 'Wrestlers.'  
  
"Vacation." Adam said curtly. His patience wearing thin. The front desk clerk was slow at checking their reservations.  
  
"The two of you? Together?" Vin asked.  
  
"Yeah. What of it?" Adam growled. He was not in the mood to be judged by someone who did not know him.  
  
Matt got a good read on the tall man. He lifted his hand to show the wedding band. "Delayed honeymoone." He said quietly.  
  
Adam glared at him but he just smiled.  
  
"Congratulations!" Vin said. "How long?"  
  
Chris glared at him but he just smiled.  
  
"Only a few months." Matt replied. He knew the man wouldn't think wrong of them. By the looks of it, they had a similar relationship.  
  
*Are you crazy Matt?* Adam asked with his mind.  
  
*Relax, baby, He's cool.*  
  
*Maybe so. But, whta about his friend?*  
  
*From his reaction to his friend's glare, I think he'll handle it.  
  
*Let's hope you're right.*  
  
"Why are you here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Classified." Chris growled.  
  
*Easy, cowboy.* Vin told him.  
  
*I don't trust them, Vin.*  
  
*I do. They're cool. Relax.*  
  
*Let's hope you're right.*  
  
"Finally!" Adam exclaimed as he was handed his room key. "Let's go, Matt."  
  
Chris notices that Adam did not let Matt do anything as the bell-hop carried most of the bags and he carried the rest. He became determined to find out why.  
  
"Hey, would you two like to meet later? For a few beers?" Vin asked.  
  
Matt and Adam exchanged glances. "Sure! Sounds great! Say, about 6?" Matt asked.  
  
Adam tried to appear casual, at ease, but, he still had doubts.  
  
Chris also had doubts and a number of questions. And, he was sure gonna get the answers.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Adam settled things with the bell-hop as Matt checked out their huge suite. After the man left, Adam glared at Matt who just ignored it.  
  
"Matt, what the hell did you think you were doing?" Adam asked angrily.  
  
"Hey, we were offered to come for a couple of beers, so I accepted."  
  
"You don't know them!"  
  
"Didn't you see their jackets?" He asked lying on the couch, wincing.  
  
"What about them?" Adam asked concerned as he watched his love lie down.  
  
"They had ATF insignia on them. And, they carried handguns."  
  
"YOU saw that?"  
  
"Adam, you wouldn't let me do anything. So, I had enough time to check them out."  
  
"I still don't trust them. And, you damn well know why I didn't let you do anything." He said as he walked to kneel beside Matt.  
  
"Adam, I'm fine. I can do things."  
  
"Not until I'm sure you are completely healed. I only love you. If that's a crime, guilty as charged, your honor. What's the sentence?" He asked leaning close.  
  
"Life."  
  
"Kinda harsh sentence there."  
  
"With me?"  
  
Adam smiled. "Well, then. No, not harsh. In fact, it's a light sentence."  
  
"Well, maybe I oughtta toughen it up a little."  
  
Adam growled and kissed Matt not seeing the wince of pain or the look of fear.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Vin Tanner! What in the hell has gotten into you?" Chris shouted at his lover as he entered the bedroom.  
  
"Easy, cowboy!" Vin answered. "What's got your panties in a wad?" He asked as he laid on the bed.  
  
Chris put his hands on his hips and swore that one of the days, he was gonna kill that long haired Texan. "I DON'T wear panties, smart ass!"  
  
"Only when you don't go commando!" He replied smiling.  
  
'Yes sir, he was gonna kill him a Texan.'  
  
"Vin! Quit changing the subject!"  
  
"I wasn't! You asked what has gotten into me. My answer is....nothing.......yet." He winked at his love.  
  
"And, there won't be unles you tell me why you asked those 2 boys out for a beer!"  
  
"You're jealous!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, ya are! Ya jealous of 2 wrestler boys!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" Actually, he was. He didn't want to think that Vin would have anything to do with those two boys while they were here. He knew Vin was faithful, but, the temptation of those boys down the hall would be too much to pass up for anyone.  
  
"It's just that we don't know anything about them!"  
  
"I do! The blonde's name is Adam Copeland. His ring name is Edge. He's a former Intercontinental Champion, former tag team champion. He's 28 years old and is from Canada!"  
  
Chris was impressed. "And the brunette?"  
  
"Matt Hardy. He's 27 years old. From North Carolina. He's a former European champion, former tag-team champion."  
  
"With Edge?"  
  
"Naw, with his brother, Jeff."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Chris asked. He did not know Vin knew all about wrestling like this.  
  
"Magazine, internet, and J.D."  
  
"What's your opinion of them?"  
  
"They're cool. Hell- they're married to each other so they must be cool! Don't worry, pard." He said, reaching for Chris, bringing him down on the bed. "I ain't about to let 'em hurt ya!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The 4 met in the lobby and Vin invited them to Team 7's favorite hangout, the Saloon, as they called it. It was almost empty, unusual for a Monday.  
  
"Inez, where is everyone?" Chris asked the bartender/owner. He expected to see the rest of his team there.  
  
"Senor Buck called to say they're running late and they'll be here. They're finishing paperwork."  
  
Vin snickered. "I bet they are!"  
  
Chris chuckled. He could imagin how his brothers were doing paperwork. He dreaded see his office tomorrow.  
  
They took seats at their regular table. Chris uncomfortable at doing so. He was still unsure of Matt and Adam but decided to give them a chance. Vin trusted them so that was good enough for now. They enjoyed the beer, the jokes. Even Chris loosened up and joined in the comaraderie. He has a strong feeling that he and Adam were a lot alike. In fact, the relationship between Adam and Matt mirrored that of himself and Vin. He caught the quiet exchanges between the two boys and knew a conversation was taking place. Indeed, that was a lot like Vin and himself. He glances at his lover and knew he felt it too. Were they a lot alike? Only the choices in careers different?  
  
Matt invited them up to their suite to watch Raw. Even though Chris wasn't a big wrestling fan, he went anyway. For Vin.  
  
Vin brought a 12 pack of beer and chips and they settled down.  
  
"Man, this is some room!" He exclaimed looking at the huge suite.  
  
"Thanks." Adam replied. He was slowly relaxing. He trusted Matt's instincts, so he decided to enjoy the time.  
  
  
  
"Wrestling must pay very well." Chris said.  
  
"It's alright." Matt replied before Adam. He knew chances of him starting a fight even though he was bein baited was high. "But, our boss lady, Linda McMahon paid for it."  
  
"And, what did you have to do to get this?"  
  
Chris asked.  
  
Adam fumed. Matt laid a calming hand on his arm. Vin did the same to Chris.  
  
*Easy, Adam. He's baiting you. Don't bite.* Matt told him.  
  
*Pard, calm down. Don't start a fight. We're here to have fun. Don't bait him. Leave it.* Vin told Chris.  
  
"I'm sorry." Chris said. "I'm letting my mouth over run my brain. No offense."  
  
"None taken." Matt said.  
  
They sat back. Adam wrapped his arms around Matt as he laid on his shoulder. Matt noticed Vin looking at Chris.  
  
"Mr. Larabee. You don't have to hide from us. We're open about our relationship with you, you can be the same way with us. Vin there want to be next to you. Let him."  
  
Vin looked at Chris, eyes full of desire, hopeful that his lover wold listen to the words and the message there. Chris smiled and opened his arms. Eagerly, Vin sat in his lap. Matt smiled and winked at Vin.  
  
"Call me Chris."  
  
Matt nodded and they watched Raw. Matt beamed with pride when Jeff came out and took the microphone.  
  
"I just wanted to say something to my 2 brothers who are taing some much deserved time away." He looked into the camera. "Matt, you relax. Enjoy the time off and HEAL! Let Adam take care of you. You deserve it. You've gone through hell the past few months. Take time to heal, brother. We will be here for you. I miss you. And, most of all, I Love You, Big Brother!"  
  
Matt tried not to cry. Adam hugged him tighter, trying to comfort his love.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Chris and Vin watched and wondered. What was the rainbow-haired man talking about?  
  
*He's right, baby.* Adam said through his mind. *You need to heal. You need to let me take care of you. Let me love you.*  
  
*I Love you.* Matt replied He remembered what happened in that barn all to well. He broke down.  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Chris said as he tried to get up.  
  
Vin was studying Matt. Somehow, he knew what had happened.  
  
"No--stay. He'll be alright." Adam said.  
  
Vin went to Matt and knelt down. "Matt? Ya were attacked, weren't ya?"  
  
Matt stopped suddenly and stared at Vin shocked.  
  
"Were ya attacked?" Vin asked again.  
  
"No." Matt refused to answer honestly.  
  
Adam closed his eyes. He wished Matt would talk to Vin about it.  
  
Chris watched the exchange. *Lord God! He was raped!* He knew denial intimately and knew the signs. *Who in the hell did it? Are they still walking? If I ever see them, I'll kill 'em!* Whoa, where did that come from? He hardly knew these men! Why would he think something like that? Was Vin right?  
  
Could he trust these men?  
  
Vin nodded. He knew Matt wasn't ready to open up to him and he understood. "If you wanna talk about it, I'm here."  
  
"Nothin to talk about." Matt said. "I'm fine.  
  
It got to be so late by the time everyone was ready to call it a night that Matt and Adam asked Chris and Vin to stay with them. And the 2 new friends accepted. They were in their room. Chris was getting changed as Vin sat on the bed staring at the door.  
  
"Vin, do you think he was raped?"  
  
Vin nodded. "Most definately."  
  
"Think he'll ever talk about it?"  
  
"For his sake, I hope so. He's got so much pain and anger built up, if he doesn't, it's gonna eat him up!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Matt was lying on the bed. Adam came out of the bathroom and saw his whole life lying there staring at the ceiling. He sighed and went to sit beside him.  
  
"Baby, I wished you would talk about it." He said as he brushed Matt's hair away.  
  
"Nothing to talk about. I'm fine." He answered, not even looking at him.  
  
"No, you're not. You're angry."  
  
"No, I'm not." Matt replied, shaking his head.  
  
Adam knew he was lying and he thought the best way to get him to talk was--- ---he straddled him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I'm taking you. What does it look like?" Adam unwrapped his towel.  
  
"What if I don't want you!" He asked, scared.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I want you. I'll have you."  
  
"Adam, don't Please! Don't do this!" Matt was terrified.  
  
Adam froze at the look of panic in Matt's eyes. "Matt?"  
  
"NO! DON'T! PLEASE! NO MORE!"  
  
"Matt-sweetheart. It's ok. I won't hurt you. You're safe." Adam got up and put his boxers on.  
  
"PLEASE!!! DON'T!" Matt was screaming. "DON'T NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Chris and Vin heard the screams and came running just as Matt punched Adam. Chris saw to him as Vin went to Matt.  
  
"Matt? C'mon, pard. 'Y gotta come back now. Come to me, Matt. Look at me." Vin grabbed Matt's chin. "Matt, look at me." He demanded.  
  
Slowly--focus came to Matt's eyes.  
  
"That's it. C'mon now, pard. Come back to me."  
  
"Vin?" Matt's voice was weak.  
  
"Yep, it's me. You're safe. We're not gonna hurt ya."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
"Right here, baby." He went to him as Vin moved off the bed. Adam held Matt. "I'm right here."  
  
"You ok?" Matt saw the busted lip  
  
"I'm fine. How are you feeling?" He caressed Matt's cheek.  
  
"Better. Sorry if I hurt you."  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Vin." Chris led Vin out "Looks like they'll be fine."  
  
"Fer now, yeah." Vin kept glancing back. "But, it'll happen again."  
  
"Let's hope he talks first." Chris replied. He was indeed worried for his new friend. What exactly happened to him? Why?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Adam laid by Matt, stroking his hair. Matt fell asleep.  
  
*I wish you would talk to me, baby. It's tearing you apart. And, it's killing me!"  
  
He thought. He knew Matt was trying to be strong and brave, but he also knew the violent act against him was tearing him apart emotionally and mentally.  
  
Adam stayed awake the entire night. He comforted Matt when he tossed and turned, living that nightmare over and over. Luckily, Matt never got to the point where he thrashed about. Adam's calm, soothing voice settled him and he slept on.  
  
The next morning, the 4 men went to a nearby diner for breakfast. Matt was full of energy, or so it seemed. He and Adam wore caps and shade, trying to disguise themselves.  
  
"Chris, where are ya goin to the office?" Vin asked. He knew his lover was not looking forward to going in, with his team finishing paperwork, there's no telling what shape it was in. He had a mouthful of a cinnamon honey bun.  
  
"It's 8:30 now, need to be there by 10. Need to stop by the bank first, though."  
  
"Hey, Chris." Matt said. "Do you mind some company? I need to go to the bank too, to get some cash off my card, and I've always wanted to see the inside of a federal law enforcement building!"  
  
"AND, J.D. would love to meet the two of you! Sure, ya can go!" Vin answered for him.  
  
Chris glared at VIn, but he just smiled at Matt. Adam was unsure. He wanted the day to spend with Matt but it was evident the he had other ideas.  
  
"Cool!" Matt replied.  
  
The four pulled up in front of the bank. Chris and Matt went inside. Matt gave Chris his space out of respect. He went to the ATM machine as Chris went to the front desk.  
  
4 masked men entered and pulled out their guns.  
  
"Everyone! Stay down and no one gets hurt!"  
  
One screamed.  
  
Chris took his badge and gun and hid them in the plant he stood next to. He scanned the bank robbers, sizing them up. His gaze fell on Matt and he knew the kid was about to do something stupid.  
  
Matt waited until 1 of the robbers was close enough and along. Then, he used Adam's signature move and speared the man to the ground and began beating him. He jerked backward as fire went through his chest.  
  
"NO!" Adam screamed as he doubled over.  
  
Vin turned to him, "Adam? You okay?"  
  
"NO! My heart's hurt!"  
  
"What? Heart attack?" He was confused by that statement.  
  
"NO! My heart's been shot!" Adam was crying hysterically.  
  
Vin's cell rings. "Tanner."  
  
"Vin? Get the boys here." Chris whispered. "We've got a bank robbery here."  
  
"Everyone ok?"  
  
"No. Matt's been shot."  
  
Vin turned to Adam. So that's what he meant. 'My heart's been shot!'  
  
"In the chest?" Vin asked.  
  
"Don't know. Haven't been able to get to him. Gotta go."  
  
Vin called Buck and told him to get there now. He laid a hand on Adam's shoulder.  
  
Chris got up to go check on Matt.  
  
"Get down!" He was ordered. The man appeared to be the leader.  
  
Chris turned to him. "Shoot me. Go on. Shoot!" He shouted. "But, I'm gonna check on that kid. And, unless you want a murder charge added on to the list you already have started, you'll let me help him stay alive!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The man met Chris' glare, hard as steel and intimidating as hell. "Go on."  
  
Chris ran to Matt, ripped his shirt open, receiving a weak moan of protest. "Easy, kid. I'm here to help. Relax." He goind the bullet hole through all the blood and he cursed. Damn, fool kid."  
  
Adam stood by the truck *Matt? Baby? Can you hear me?*  
  
*Addy.* Came the weak reply  
  
*You ok?*  
  
*No. Addy, I hurt.*  
  
*I know, baby. Hang on, I'm coming.*  
  
*NO! Adam, it's too dangerous! Look, Chris is here. I'll be fine. You stay there. Stay with V--------.* Matt passed out  
  
  
  
*Matt? MATT!* Adam panicked. He flew by the truck and headed for the bank, only to be grabbed in a bear hug by Josiah.  
  
"Easy, son. You don't wanna go in there."  
  
"The hell I don't!" Adam shouted. "Matt's hurt!"  
  
"And, we'll get help for him. But, you go in there, breathing fire like this, you'll get him killed!" Buck said.  
  
That stopped Adam. The thought of losing Matt stopped his struggles. If he lost his love, he'd die too.  
  
"That's better." Josiah said. He released the hold on Adam and spun him around. "Son, I know you wanna help your friend."  
  
"Brother." Adam corrected.  
  
"Brother. I understand. But, y'see, we've been where you are now. More times than we can count. We know how to handle this. Let us help you."  
  
Adam relunctantly nodded. He'd do anything to help his heart, his life.  
  
  
  
"Matt, I've gotta check to see if there's an exit wound or if the bullet is still there." Chris told him even though Matt was out cold.  
  
He gently rolled Matt over, Matt made no sound, which worried Chris. He didn't find an exit wound. He cursed and rolled Matt back and checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. Maybe this would be a way out for Matt.  
  
"Well? How is he?" The leader asked him.  
  
"He's dying." Chris answered. Unless, we get him medical attention real soon, he'll die."  
  
"He ain't goin anywhere!"  
  
Chris stood and glared. "Then, you've killed him! You look me in the eye and tell me---you'd rather go to prison for murder than for bank robbery---- - and get him help!"  
  
"He could die as easily at a hospital as here."  
  
Chris couldn't believe this man! This cold hearted bastard! He strode over and got in the man's face.  
  
"You listen to me, you sorry son of a bitch! If you wuold stop to think for one second, you'd realize that the sooner the kid got help, the better chances of his living! Bank robbery has a tough sentence, but murder, you could get life with no parole!"  
  
The man glared at Chris, then at Matt, back to Chris. "I'll think about it. Best I can do."  
  
"Think fast. He may not have much longer."  
  
Chris turned and went back to Matt. He sat by him. Mat was sweating, and shaking. Chris felt his forehead, yep, fever.  
  
"I need cold water and towels." Chris demanded.  
  
2 of the men went to get what was ordered. No matter what the others thought. They did not want a murder rap hanging over them. One of the customers handed Chris a coat. He nodded his thanks and covered Matt.  
  
"No." Matt groaned weakly. "No, no more. Please, don't."  
  
*Not again.* Chris thought.  
  
"No, not now." Adam said.  
  
"What is it son?" Josiah asked.  
  
"Matt. He's having another nightmare."  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Josiah was wearing an earpiece and Vin heard. He was up on the second floor of the building acroos the street.  
  
"Shit, not now." He said. "J'siah, tell Adam to calm Matt down."  
  
"How the hell----"  
  
"Just do it!" Vin demanded. Even though he was one of the younger members of the team, he was still considered to be second in command.  
  
"Adam, Vin says you need to calm your brother down." He still didn't understand how it was possible for him to do so standing out here.  
  
Adam closed his eyes and concentrated. *Matt, baby. Calm down.*  
  
*NO!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T DO THIS!*  
  
*Matt, listen to me. Listen to my voice. Imagine that's me making love to you. That's me doing those things to you.*  
  
Matt stops his screaming and starts to moan softly.  
  
*That's it. Imagine it's just you and me on the beach, in each other's arms.*  
  
*God, Adam. You're soooo good!*  
  
Adam smiled. *Not so bad yourself, kitten.*  
  
Josiah was baffled. How could this be? He knew of the connection Vin and Chris had and of the silent conversations that seemed to take place when the two were near to each other but, never when they're apart! This relationship was indeed very special.  
  
*Matt, Chris is right there. He won't let anyone hurt you.*  
  
*Chris?*  
  
*Yes, he's right there. And I'm right here. You're safe, baby.*  
  
*I love you.*  
  
*And, I you.*  
  
"J'siah? How is he?" Vin asked.  
  
Josiah couldn't talk. He was still too amazed at what he just witnessed. He handed the earpiece to Adam.  
  
"Vin?"  
  
"Adam, how is he?"  
  
"He's calm now. But, I felt his pain, and it's bad."  
  
"And, Chris?"  
  
"He's not hurt but....."  
  
"He's pissed. Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Don't understand it though. He doesn't know us." Adam stated.  
  
"Don't matter none."  
  
"Son, that's just Chris. If he trusts you, he'll do whatever he has to to protect you. He evidently trusts you and your brother, so yes, he's pissed because he's hurt." Josiah explained. "He's more than your brother though, isn't he?"  
  
Adam nodded. Josiah smiled. "Yes, I knew it was something special. You're a lucky man."  
  
"I'll be even luckier when they get out of there and he's back in my arms."  
  
  
  
Chris was indeed highly pissed. He knelt by Matt, trying his best to keep him cool and break the fever.  
  
"Matt, stay with me, pard. Don't leave me. I'll get you outta here. I swear."  
  
"Not without you." Matt replied weakly.  
  
Chris smiled. How much alike he and Vin seemed to be.  
  
"You sure you and Vin aren't related?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Matt smiled. "No, we're not related. We just care about our brothers and each other's."  
  
"Rest now, kid."  
  
"I ain't no kid." He said falling asleep.  
  
"Just like Vin would say." He gently washed the sweat off Matt and checked the wound. It was starting to get infected. "What I wouldn't give to have Ezra's flask of whiskey."  
  
"How is he doing?" The man who gave Chris the coat asked as he approached. He was tired of watching the young man he knew for so long suffer and decided to help, gunmen be damned.  
  
"Not good. Bullet is still in there and it's getting infected."  
  
"It needs to come out."  
  
  
  
"You a doctor?"  
  
"Yep. Dr. Anderson."  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
"Get Matt outta here pronto."  
  
"How do you know him?" Chris asked. He was shocked to hear this stranger call Matt by his first name.  
  
"I've known him since he was a baby."  
  
Matt was sem-conscious. He heard ole doc Anderson's voice and smiled. He knew he would make it. *Adam?*  
  
*Yes, baby?*  
  
*Doc Anderson's here.*  
  
Adam was shocked. *From Cameron.*  
  
*Mmm-hmmm.*  
  
Adam smiled. *Told you you'd be fine.*  
  
  
  
Vin was scanning the lobby through his rifle scope. He found the four robbers. THen, he drew his attention to Chris. 'He's not hurt'  
  
he told himself. Then, there was Matt. 'God, he looks awful!" Then....who was that guy beside him?  
  
"Who the hell?"  
  
"Dr. Anderson." Adam answered. "From Matt's hometown. He'll be fine." 'I hope.'  
  
  
  
Dr. Anderson checked the wound and frown. This was not good.  
  
"What?" Chris demanded.  
  
"The bullet needs to come out now."  
  
"You can't do that! We don't have the tools needed!"  
  
"I have some in my bag." He stared at Chris. "It's either that or he dies."  
  
"Shit." Chris stood, glared at the leader. "You hear that? If that bullet does not come out, this kid dies!"  
  
"I ain't a kid!" Matt whispered. Doc smiled. Yep, rebellious to the end.  
  
"He ain't going anywhere!"  
  
  
  
Kevin was watching CNN in his hotel room in Toronto.  
  
"And, in national news, a bank robbery is occuring in Denver, Colorado. ATF teams are on the scene. Recent reports are one hostage injured. No demands have been made."  
  
The screen shows Adam pacing alongside the mobile command unit  
  
"What the hell is HE doing there?" Kevin growled angrily.  
  
Jeff bursts through the door.  
  
"Kevin! Did you------"  
  
"Yeah, Jeff. They just showed it."  
  
"It's Matt! It's Matt who's hurt!"  
  
Kevin got up and strode over to stop Jeff's pacing.  
  
"We don't know that!"  
  
"Why else would Adam be there!? Why would he be pacing like a caged animal?"  
  
"Doesn't mean Matt's hurt! He may just be in there, but is not hurt!" He was trying to convince Jeff but also himself of this.  
  
"Call him then! Call Adam!"  
  
Kevin reached for his cell phone and called Adam. He hoped he was right.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Adam is pacing anxiously when his phone rings.  
  
"Yeah." He growled  
  
"Tell me it's not him." Kevin demanded.  
  
Adam sighed. "Kevin."  
  
"It is him, isn't it."  
  
Jeff screamed in agony.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Adam replied relunctantly  
  
"How bad is he?" Kevin sank to the couch.  
  
"Bad, very bad."  
  
"We're on our way."  
  
"NO! Kevin, don't." Adam shouted.  
  
"We're not sitting back when you two need us." Kevin told him.  
  
"Kevin, not all of you. Please?" Adam pleaded. "That's the last thing these guys need right now."  
  
"Alright, how about me, Jeff, and Jason?"  
  
"OK, that's fine. Keep an eye on Jeff. He loses it when Matt's hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I see that." Kevin answered as Jeff rocked on the floor, crying hysterically.  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Keep me posted."  
  
  
  
"If you won't let him go, at least let us get medical people in here to take the bullet out!" Chris screamed. He could not believe these guys. A man could die and they haven't moved to get any money. What was the reason for the holdup if not for the money?  
  
"Alright. That I will allow."  
  
Chris reached for his cell phone as guns are drawn. One pointed at Matt.  
  
"One wrong move, and the kid will die!"  
  
Chris called Vin. "Tanner."  
  
"Vin, get 2 medical people in here stat."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"We're gonna take the bullet out." He clenched his jaw. If only he could get Matt to a hospital, he'd have a better chance.  
  
Vin grimaced. "Now?"  
  
"No choice. Either that or Matt dies."  
  
"I'll get right on it." Vin calls Buck  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Buck, get two medical people down here now." Vin demanded.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"They're taking the bullet out."  
  
"They're what!?"  
  
Adam spun around and glared.  
  
"No choice, Buck. Either that or Matt dies."  
  
"I'll get on it now." Buck could not believe they were actually going to do this.  
  
Adam stared at Buck. "What now?"  
  
Buck didn't answer, only told J.D. to call the hospital. "Kid, get a nurse and a surgeon down here now!" He stared back at Adam and only when he stalked toward him like a predator on prey did he relent. "They're gonna take the bullet out, Adam."  
  
"NOOOO! They'll kill him!"  
  
"Son," Josiah put his hand on Adam's shoulder. "There's no choice. Either they risk it now or Matt will die."  
  
"They'll kill him!" Adam panicked.  
  
"Which is why there will be the best surgeon in the state and her nurse in there."  
  
"You mean, the best surgeon....and me." Adam stated firmly...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12  
  
  
  
"Son, don't even think------"  
  
"That's my husband in there!" Adam shouted. "If Chris is gonna take that bullet out, I wanna be there when Matt dies!"  
  
"Adam, Matt won't die." Buck encouraged.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Adam replied. He was terrified. He trusted Chris and Dr. Anderson, but, taking a bullet out in unsafe conditions was not the thing to do. This wasn't the old west.  
  
  
  
Chris and Dr. Anderson have set up a make-shift OR by the front desk which happened to be cose to where chris hid his gun. As he put up a sheet that was found in back, he slipped his gun underneath the coat not noticing the Matt grabbed it and put it under him. Now, the waited for help.  
  
Kevin Jay and Jeff arrived at the airport. Jeff's face revealed his deep fear. He always feared losing his brother, but, to do so to a bullet, only made that fear worse.  
  
Kevin was determined to get to Adam and Matt. 'If Matt dies, I swear those bastard won't live to see another ray of sunshine.' He swore to himself.  
  
Jay also was scared. he knew that if Matt died, Adam would never be the same. He would never see his best friend again. Not even the man he was before Matt. Not even close.  
  
They got to their rental car and after a brief argument, Jay drove. He swerved in and out of traffic, barely missing cars, breaking the speed limit, in order to get to the bank. Where he skidded to a halt and they raced over to the command center where they were stopped.  
  
"Get the hell outta our way!" Jeff screamed.  
  
"Sir, you can't go in there." The officer said.  
  
"Just watch us." Kevin growled, pushing through.  
  
"Adam!" Jay shouted.  
  
Adam spun around and saw his friends, his brothers. He raced over, followed by Buck who told the officer it was alright.  
  
Adam hugged Jay tightly, crying. Jeff hugged them both. Kevin stood back.  
  
"Adam, listen to me." Kevin demanded. Adam stared. "Matt's gonna be alright. They'll take the bullet out at the hospital."  
  
"No, they won't." Adam replied.  
  
"WHAT!" They all shouted.  
  
"They're gonna take the bullet out here."  
  
No one could believe their ears. Kevin glared at Adam who only glared back.  
  
"I'm gonna be in there when they do it. But, there's more."  
  
"More?" Jay asked.  
  
"He's been having flashbacks, nightmares."  
  
"About what?" Jeff was so concerned for his brother, he forgot what happened a few months ago.  
  
Adam turned to him. "What do you think?"  
  
Jeff's face fell. "Oh, my God!"  
  
"Thought he was over that." Jay said.  
  
"So did I." Adam relied then he fell to his knees.  
  
*GET OFF ME! GET AWAY!" Mat was shouting, thrashing. "NO! NO MORE!! DON'T DO THIS! STOP!" He begged.  
  
Chris grabbed Matt's shoulders. "MATT! Calm down! You're safe! No one's here to hurt you! Not as long as I'm around!"  
  
Dr. Anderson was shocked. He knew nothing of what happened. "What the hell is he talking about?"  
  
Chris looked at him "Not sure exactly, but, I think he was..." He mouthed the word.  
  
Dr. Anderson's eyes bugged out "Oh, dear God! No, not him."  
  
*Matt, stop it! Calm down! Remember what I told you!* Adam called for him through his mind.  
  
*NO! GET OFF! GET AWAY!*  
  
*MATT! It's Adam! Baby, calm down!*  
  
Matt did after Chris slapped him.  
  
"Chris?" Matt asked  
  
"Yeah, Matt. It's me. I swear to you, kid----"  
  
"I ain't a kid."  
  
"You sure you and Vin aren't related?" Chris asked trying to lightent he mood. Matt smiled as Doc checked him.  
  
"I swear, Matt. No one is going to hur you as long as I'm around."  
  
"You sure you and Adam aren't related?"  
  
Matt asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Chris smiled Doc Anderson shook his head grimly. Chris looked up to see Dr. Slade and Adam, dressed as a P.A. being checked for weapons. He glances down to see his gum sticking out from under Matt. He quietly puts it in his inside jacket pocket as Dr. Slade and Adam walk over.  
  
"What he hell do you think you're doing here?" Chris angrily asked.  
  
"He's MY husband and my life! Don't think for one minute that I was going to stand around and wait for word that he died!" Adam replied angrily. He put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt? Baby?"  
  
"Adam?" Matt asked weakly  
  
"Yes, Matt. It's me. I'm here. Relax."  
  
"Now that you're here, I can." Matt said as he reached for him, grasping his forearm.  
  
"Now, if that's not a familiar sight." Dr. Slade said. Adam looked at her and smiled.  
  
"You ready, Doctor?" Doc A asked.  
  
She nodded. Chris finished pulling the sheet back and they began preparing for the risky surgery.  
  
  
  
Vine watched the lobby. He saw Chris put his gun in his pocket. "Right with ya, cowboy. Just give me the sign." He looked at Matt. "Hang in there, pard. You've got the best surgeon workin on ya. Ya gonna be fine."  
  
  
  
Kevin paced the sidewalk. Buck and Josiah studied this big man, and the two younger ones standing nearby, arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Buck, you think they're as close to being brothers as we are?" Josiah asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Buck nodded. "Yep---no doubt about it. And, by the looks on that big fella, if the kid does die, then there's gonna be hell on earth!"  
  
Josiah agreed.  
  
"Indeed, if our young friend does meet an unfortunate demise, I'm afraid the destruction and aftermath will be most undesirable." Ezra said taking a sip of his latte'. His face mirrored the emotions they all shared.  
  
The settle in the unit, watching the other men and waiting on word from Adam or Vin.  
  
  
  
Vin zeroed his scope on the leader of the robber and waited for his chance to take him out of the equation. His anger rising, patience wearing thin. "Hurry up, cowboy. Give me the sign. I can't wait much longer."  
  
"Vin--take it easy." Buck warned. "We can't rush this."  
  
"I know, Buck. But, Matt's been through enuff. We need to end this soon."  
  
"You know what's goin on?"  
  
"I have a good idea."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Buck, let's just say that the worst thing that can happen to a man---- happened to him"  
  
"My God." Buck whispered as he stared at the men. "That's why there so concerned. On top of the bullet wound, his emotional state in unstable as well."  
  
"Yeah." Vin agreed.  
  
Dr. Slade has removed the bullet. "He's lost a lot of blood. He needs more." She said as she finished closing.  
  
"What's his blood type?" Chris asked Doc Anderson.  
  
"B negative."  
  
"I'm B negative." Chris answered. "You got what you need?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Then, let's do it. First, we take care of him." He pointed at Matt. "Then, we take care of them." He pointed outward to the lobby, face full of fury.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14  
  
He laid down as they prepared for the transfusion.  
  
Adam never moved. He continued to stroke Matt's hair. Fear of losing his love evident.  
  
"Son, he'll be fine." Chris encouraged. "I won't let him die."  
  
Chris watched Adam. The similiarities of feeling between him and Matt mirrored those of himself and Vin so evident, it was eerie.  
  
"Is Matt a fighter?" Adam nodded. "Then, he'll fight to stay with you. He loves you too much to leave you."  
  
Adam smiled. He knew Chris was right.  
  
"As far as the nightmares," Chris really didn't want to know the truth, but, if it would help him help Matt..."Adam, was he raped?"  
  
Dr. Slade was shocked. Adam stared at Chris.  
  
"Was he raped?" He asked again.  
  
Adam nodded. "By two bastards."  
  
  
  
This further shocked Dr. Slade. "My God."  
  
"He was kidnapped, beaten and raped repeatedly. They were raping him when Paul and Kevin got to him."  
  
"Good Lord." Doc Anderson said, hanging his head.  
  
"Kevin and Paul?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah, two of Matt's best friends. Mine too, now."  
  
Chris nodded. He liked these two men, he realized. Their commitment to each other so strong, he knew it would never falter.  
  
After the transfusion, the leader stormed in.  
  
"You done? GOOD! Now, leave!"  
  
Adam growled loudly. Dr. Slade glared at the man, no correction, this excuse of a man.  
  
"You don't scare me boy." The man said.  
  
This made Adam's growl louder and he started for this..........thing. Only to be stopped by Chris.  
  
"Adam.....Edge.......don't." He warned.  
  
The man froze. "EDGE? As in the WWF's Edge?"  
  
Chris nodded. This filled this man with fear. He knew by the look in Adam's eyes, he was in trouble.....BIG trouble.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"One and the same." Chris answered. He was enjoying the look of total fear on this man's face when he learned he was dealing with one of the WWF's superstars. One that was known to have a volatile temper and could charge you at the drop of a hat.  
  
"Shit! I didn't know the WWF was in town!"  
  
The man replied.  
  
"Doesn't matter if they are or not." Chris stated. "Fact remains, you shot one of their own. IF he dies, then you'll have all kinds of hell coming down on you from those BIG boys!"  
  
"And, those boys would love to get their hands on you, I'd bet." Doc Anderson said.  
  
"There's three of them outside now." Adam said through gritted teeth. "So, if you know what's good for you, you'll let him leave so he can get the proper medical treatment in a safe environment." Adam tried his best to reach the man, but Chris held him back.  
  
The man looked at all of them, panicking.  
  
"Go on, get him outta here!"  
  
Adam never moved faster in his life. He helped Doc Anderson get Matt ready for transport.  
  
"Good thing you came to your senses." Chris said. "I'd hate to see the mess those boys would leave after they got through with you."  
  
"It's not the reason I'm letting him go. I'm tired of hearing his screams! I can't think straight. On top of which, how the hell was I suppose to know you people would be CRAZY enough to take a bullet out here!"  
  
Chris glared at him. "Crazy? You want crazy? I'll show you CRAZY!" He reached for his gun.  
  
"Right with ya, cowboy." Vin said as he took aim.  
  
Chris shot the leader as he dove for cover. Adam covered Matt, laying on top of him. Doc Anderson doing the same for Dr. Slade. Chris took out another one as Vin took out the other two. All done without return fire, it happened so fast. Buck and J.D. stormed in, guns drawn.  
  
Adam checked on Matt who was barely breathing  
  
"We need a stretcher, now!" He demanded.  
  
Kevin, Jay and Jeff stormed in and brought the stretcher with them. As one, they loaded Matt onto it and headed out.  
  
"Hang on, kid. You're gonna be fine." Chris said.  
  
"I----ain't---a--------kid." Matt gasped out trying to get air into his lungs. Chris smiled slightly.  
  
Kevin looked at the robbers and wished he had a gun with him. He'd make sure they were dead. "Sorry sons of bitches, you got off easy." He growled.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
  
  
They rushed Matt to the hospital. Kevin bumped the fender of the ambulance trying to get them to go faster. Chris got on his cell.  
  
"Buck, we need someone to run interference for the ambulance before hot head here wrecks it."  
  
"I AIN'T A HOT HEAD" Kevin screamed. "They just need to go faster is all."  
  
"I agree." Chris replied as Buck drove past. "If anyone gets in the way--my men will take care of 'em."  
  
Kevin nodded as they sped up.  
  
They get to the hospital and Kevin ran in pushing Matt's stretcher.  
  
"Somebody better tell me which room or I'll find one myself!" He demanded. He was quickly directed tot he trauma room where he was asked to leave. Yeah, like he would do that? NOT HARDLY!! He and Adam both refused to budge.  
  
"And, I thought your team was stubborn!" Dr. Slade said. "I hope they don't follow this example." She said as she and Doc Anderson enter the room.  
  
Adam is standing by the OR doors. Chris walks up to him. "Adam, want some coffee?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"How about a beer?"  
  
He nodded. "Thats sounds good."  
  
"Tell ya what. After he's out of surgery and in his room--you and me will go for one."  
  
Chris knew how he felt and how often he wished he had a beer at times like this  
  
Adam shook his head. "I'm not leaving here until he does."  
  
Chris sighed. "Adam, listen, Vin plans on talking to Matt. See if he can get him to talk about his nightmares."  
  
Adam again shook his head. "He won't. If he won't talk to me---he won't talk to anyone."  
  
"It's gonna take someone who's been there to get him to talk."  
  
Adam looked at him shocked. "VIN?"  
  
Chris nodded. "Vin's been there. It took a longtime for him to talk about it. And, when he did, it wasn't to me, not at first."  
  
"Who, then?"  
  
"A psychiatrist. A stranger. That's why Vin is determined to get him to talk."  
  
Adam nodded. "Well, Matt does trust him. Maybe he will talk to him. I sure hope so. For his own sake."  
  
Matt is out of surgery. The boys have been told the next 24-48 hours are critical for his survival. Adam takes his place by his side, refusing to leave.  
  
"Yep, just like 2 others I know." Dr. Slade said. "Just what is it with you men?"  
  
Vin and Chris looked and each other and smile. *She's a smart one.* Chris said.  
  
*Reckon she'll figure it out?* Vin asked.  
  
Dr. Slade gasped. "My God. Adam Copeland and Matt Hardy?"  
  
Yep, she's a smart one. They nodded.  
  
  
  
Jeff walks into the room trying not to break down. He sits on the bed by Matt and takes his hand. "I'm here, Matty. Tigger's here and I won't leave you. Don't you leave me."  
  
  
  
*Take care of him, Adam. Take care of my little brother.* Matt asked silently.  
  
*I will. Until you are strong enough to and even after. I LOVE YOU.*  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Final chapter in this sequel!!! Whew! Finally!  
  
  
  
True to his word, Adam did take care of Jeff while Matt recovered. He made sure Jeff ate, slept and took care of himself. Jeff returned the favors, taking care of Adam because he knew that his brother would want him to.  
  
  
  
A week later, Mat was in his room, Adam was asleep in the bed next to him. Kevin demanded and got a semi-private room for the brothers to use. (Funny how most people will bend over backwards in order to keep the Big Wolf calm, huh?) They converted the semi into a private room just for them and the two new friends. The curtain was drawn so Matt could not see Adam while Vin waited to talk to him. Vin sat in the chair and waited patiently for that chance.  
  
Slowly, Matt woke up. Vin thought he might be having another nightmare so he quickly sat on the bed ready to settle him down. But, Matt only opened his eyes and saw his new friend smiling at him.  
  
"Hi, Vin." He said as he returned the friendly smile.  
  
"Howdy, pard. How you feeling?"  
  
"Better, thanks." Matt croaked. He found that his throat was incredibly dry and thought he might have taken a walk through the Sahara.  
  
Vin reached for the cup of ice chips and gave some to his new southern friend. He found himself liking these two, with their similarities so much like his and Chris's.  
  
"Better?" He asked, smiling.  
  
"Much, thanks."  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Where's Adam?" He could sense his lover's presence and he saw the curtain drawn. He was afraid something happened.  
  
"Sleeping, in the lounge."  
  
Matt studied him. "You're lying. He's here. Right over there." He pointed to where the other bed was, even though he couldn't see it.  
  
"Can't pull anything over on ya."  
  
"I know Adam. He won't leave here until I do." He said, frowning.  
  
"He's worried about ya."  
  
"No need. I'm--"  
  
"Fine. Yep, that's one of my favorite sayings too. Only, part of the time, I'm not..." He looked right into Matt's eyes. "And, neither are you. Matt, I know how you're feeling. I've been there."  
  
Matt shrugged. "Doubt it."  
  
"I have. I've been kidnapped, beaten....and raped."  
  
Matt was shocked. "You?"  
  
Vin nodded. "Yep, so bad, I thought I'd never git over it."  
  
Matt sighed. "It was a living hell, Vin. I felt so dirty, so used. They put their filthy, slimy, smelly hands all over me. Then, if that wasn't bad enough, they raped me. They put their stinking cocks inside me and violated me. Sometimes, they even used a pitchfork handle when they wanted to see me cum. To make it worse, I---I mean---my body responded. That's when they'd give me a blow-job."  
  
Vin nodded, he understood. Adam silently cried. Matt never told him everything.  
  
"I came while they were violating me like that, VIN!" Matt was crying also.  
  
"Matt, listen. You were scared. Scared of them killing ya."  
  
"I wish they did." Matt sobbed.  
  
"NO! No, you don't. If they did, that would mean you'd leave Adam. And I know for a fact, you wouldn't do that."  
  
Matt nodded  
  
"Not ta mention, ya were 'fraid they'd go after him or your other brothers."  
  
Matt nodded again. It was making sense.  
  
"Fear does a lot t' affect the body. Ya were afraid of what they might do if ya didn't respond like they wanted, so you blocked out who was doin it and you thought of you one true love, your heart."  
  
"Adam."  
  
Vin nodded. "You two fit t'gether so well, Matt. He loves you deeply."  
  
"And I love him, deeply. He's my heart, my soul. He's my life!"  
  
"I can see that. Matt, I know your scared, of it happening again. But, pard, I tell ya--Adam would rather die than to let that happen. He's here for ya, pard. Let him take care of ya....let him love ya."  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
*It's true, baby.* Adam sent. *I do love you. And, I want to take care of you."  
  
*I love you too. Come take care of me.*  
  
As if Vin could read his mind, he got up, sook hands with Matt and Adam and left as Adam pulled the curtain. Matt reached for him and they came together in a loving embrace, both crying.  
  
  
  
"Ya done good, Cowboy." Chris said as they watched from the window to the room.  
  
"I jes wanted him to realize he wasn't alone. He had all the help he needs right there with him."  
  
"Like you do."  
  
"And, you, Cowboy. C'mon, let's get outta here. I feel like riding a horse. I black clad horse with green eyes." He winked at Chris.  
  
Chris growled. "Smart ass!"  
  
"Yeah, but ya love me anyway!" Vin returned laughing.  
  
"I wonder if Adam has to put up with someone like you." Chris said as they headed for the elevators.  
  
"I'm sure of it, Cowboy." Vin replied as he looked back toward the room. "I'm sure of it."  
  
--------------------------------------------- 


	6. Finial Chapter

True Brotherly Love Chapter 1  
  
It was close to Christmas. Matt's nightmares were still coming, but, not nearly as often.  
  
Adam was acting strangely, always either on the phone or on an errand, hardly ever home.  
  
Matt was lonely. In order to pass the time, he drew up moves he and Jeff could use in the ring. Or, at least, Jeff could. He still didn't know when he would be able to return to the ring. He was still on medical leave due to the gunshot wound. But, that never lasted long.  
  
Having had enough, Matt got drunk one night. He sat on the back porch steps as Adam came home. He searched the whole house. When he saw his life sitting on the steps, he smiled and walked out. He sat down behind Matt and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Hey, baby."  
  
Matt ignored him, his anger just about ready to explode. He kept drinking.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"  
  
Adam asked confused. In his mind, he didn't do anything to deserve this.  
  
"You're smart. Figure it out." Matt spat venomously.  
  
Adam moved to his side. That's when he saw the beer bottles. He took a good look at Matt. "You're drunk."  
  
"No shit." Taking another drink.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're full of questions tonight, Copeland." Matt spat out.  
  
"Are you full of answers, Hardy?" Adam was getting angry. He didn't know what Matt's problem was and he was tired of the attitude.  
  
"You have the answers. If you'll use that brain of yours, you'll realize it." Matt got up, staggered a few steps and went back into the house for another beer. Adam followed him and snatched the beer away. Matt snatched it back.  
  
"That's mine! If you want one, get it yourself! I ain't you damn slave! You selfish son of a bitch!"  
  
"Never once did I ever say you were, Matt.  
  
Why am I selfish?" That confused him even more.  
  
"Oh, COME ON! For the past few weeks, you're either on the phone, or off on some damned errand! You're never here with me!"  
  
Adam realized that what Matt said was true. In a way, he was being selfish. He hung his head.  
  
Matt saw the hurt in Adam's eyes. But, his hurt was more important right now. He had to get it out. "When was the last time we made love Adam? I don't mean a quick fuck, I mean made love?"  
  
"Every time we lay together Matt, we make love."  
  
"Like hell! You get your rocks off then, poof, you disappear!" Matt was close to tears, his heart breaking.  
  
"Matt, I'm sorry." He reached for Matt  
  
"Save it! I don't want to hear empty promises! All I want, all I need is YOU!" He went to HIS room. Not their room, but, HIS. He fought to regain his control over his emotions.  
  
Adam was hiding a secret. He only hoped his love could hold on just a little longer before giving up on them.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Jeff was walking backstage after his match against Jason. He ws heading for his dressing room when he was hit with a bad, sinking feeling. He quickly walked in, rummaged through his bag and retrieved his cell phone.  
  
Shannon and Shane watched him curiously. They were shocked by the look of concern on Jeff's face and were very quiet when he made his call.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Came the tearful answer.  
  
"Matt?" Jeff asked, concerned. Why was Matt crying?  
  
"Jeff? Jeff! I'm so glad you called!" Matt told him, crying hysterically  
  
"Matt, what's wrong?" Jeff asked and Shane and Shannon stood up. "Matt, talk to me!"  
  
"Adam----doesn't----" Matt was crying too hard to finish.  
  
"Doesn't what? Matt, answer me!" Jeff demanded.  
  
"He---doesn't----love me any more."  
  
"WHAT?! What did you say ?" Jeff shouted. Shane and Shannon both now were very concerned.  
  
"He-----doesn't--------love me!"  
  
"I don't believe that." Jeff said calmly. He was trying to calm his brother down as well as himself.  
  
"It's true! He's always either on the phone, or he's off somewhere doing God knows what! He doesn't----want me---here."  
  
Adam heard his cries and walked in.  
  
"Matt, you're wrong." Jeff said. "Adam loves you. Only you."  
  
"Nuh-uh....he doesn't-----He doesn't love me!"  
  
"Couldn't be more wrong, baby," Adam said as he sat on the bed where Matt was curled up in a ball.  
  
"See! Told ya. Now, you talk to him." Jeff encouraged.  
  
"Don't know---what good---that will do. I already know the answer."  
  
"Betcha ya don't...talk to him Matty. Remember, I'm here for ya. Bye now."  
  
"What was that about?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Matt. He believes Adam doesn't love him anymore." Jeff smiled.  
  
"Bullshit!" Shane exclaimed. "That man loves him more than life itself!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why the smile, Jeffy?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Cause Adam will convince him of it." Jeff said, his smiling widening. "And, they'll have some fun tonight!"  
  
  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Adam asked  
  
"Why should it matter?" Matt shot back. "We're through anyway!"  
  
"Only if YOU want us to be, baby." Adam said soothingly.  
  
"I don't...but...you do."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I told you. You're either on that damn phone, or off doing something else! That tells me you don't want me or love me anymore! Who is it?"  
  
"I'm not cheating on you." Adam told him.  
  
"NO? Tell me, when you leave, where do you go? Who do you talk to on the phone?"  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"SEE? I knew it! There is someone else!"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Matt, honey. There's no one else for me but you." Adam told him seriously.  
  
"Then, why won't you tell me!" Matt cried.  
  
"Can you trust me long enough for Christmas to come around?" Adam tried not to smile.  
  
Matt was stunned. Of course! His heart was working on a special Christmas present. "Is that what this has all been about?"  
  
Adam smiled and nodded. "Yes, baby. You are my heart. I promised you I would love you forever and a day. I would never cheat on you. I LOVE YOU."  
  
"God, Adam. I've been a fool!"  
  
Adam shook his head. "No, Matt. The way things looked, you had every right to be upset with me. But, believe me. I'd never betray you."  
  
Matt smiled. "I love you." He said as he reached for him "Come to me."  
  
Adam growled at that open invitation. He climbed on top of Matt and kissed him deeply, passionately trailing down his neck.  
  
"I've missed you." Matt said.  
  
"And, I've missed you, kitten."  
  
He ripped Matt's shirt off, making Matt purr after he took a nipple in his mouth. "Yes, purr for me kitten." Adam said.  
  
"You keep up with you're nurturing, and I'll keep purring for you." Matt replied.  
  
"And, what will I be?" Adam asked.  
  
"MY alpha wolf." Matt told him.  
  
"Wolves don't have kittens."  
  
Matt looked at him. Eyes full of love and devotion. "You do."  
  
Adam growled deeply. "You're one of a kind, kitten."  
  
"Don't you forget it! Now, make love to me, my Alpha wolf!"  
  
"Won't Kevin be angry?"  
  
"He won't know. It's between you and me."  
  
"If you say so." Adam shrugged.  
  
"I do. Now, do your nurturing. I've been a BAD kitten!"  
  
"Then, you need some punishing." Adam teased as he tore Matt's sweats off and engulfing his cock all at once. Matt bucked up "Oh, God! I love your punishment!"  
  
Adam smiles, and hums his contentment.  
  
"Don't do that! I'll cum too soon!"  
  
Adam stopped humming, places his fingers in Matt's mouth, getting them wet then he works them into Matt, stretching him.  
  
"God, ADAM! HURRY!" He pleaded.  
  
Adam raises up, teases Matt's entrance. Matt uses his hip and legs to push himself onto Adam, who growls.  
  
"Damn, baby! So tight!" Adam stated.  
  
"It's been a long time. I've been waiting for you."  
  
"You won't have to wait anymore, kitten."  
  
He thrusts deeply into Matt as he writhes in ecstasy, purring loudly. Adam found it hard to hold back, but, he made sure he did as he took Matt's cock in his hand and worked it. He wanted them to cum at the same time.  
  
Matt moaned, purred and writhed. But, shortly after Adam started stroking his cock with his hand and his cock hitting his sweet spot, it wasn't long before his breathing became shallow and he found himself gasping for air.  
  
"Yes, kitten, cum with me." Adam encouraged.  
  
Matt screamed as he came. Adam howled as he found himself cumming at the same time. Both men sent to paradise of orgasmic origins.  
  
Jeff and the other brothers were given a few days off and they decided to go to Adam and Matt's beach house. As they entered, they smelled breakfast cooking and found Adam standing over the stove, frying bacon.  
  
"Hey, brother Adam!" Jeff called as he entered. "Whatcha doin?"  
  
Adam turned. "Brothers! What brings you here?"  
  
"Came to see you of course!" Jason said  
  
"Where's Matt?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Still asleep." Adam answered.  
  
"He still upset?" Shane asked quirking his brow.  
  
"Hardly." Adam answered smiling slightly  
  
Jeff gasped. "You go, you old dog!"  
  
"Who you calling old, Jeff?" Matt asked as he came in dressed only in his black, silk boxers. He crossed over to Adam, took a piece of bacon and kissed him. "Mornin, baby."  
  
"Mornin."  
  
"Who you calling old, Jeff?" He asked again, taking a bite of bacon.  
  
"Nobody." Jeff answered. He smiled at the brightness in his brother's eyes. He was concerned when he talked to him on the phone, but, he knew, Adam would take care of him. And, by the looks of it....did he ever!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Again, after another phone call, Adam was off. He leaned down to where Matt sat at the table and kissed him. "I'll be back." he said  
  
"You better be." Matt replied, smiling.  
  
After Adam left. Matt occupied himself by working out with his family. That nagging doubt would not leave him alone. As much as he wanted to believe in Adam, he still felt betrayed. He decided to wait until after Christmas to leave. No sense in ruining the holiday for his brothers. He continued his daily routine.  
  
Adam went to Kevin's house and they stood out on the back porch, watching secretly.  
  
"You know, you are running the chance of losing him permanently." Kevin said as he watched Matt angrily punching the bag.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm hoping he waits until AFTER Christmas before he does anything though."  
  
"For your sake, Adam, I hope he does."  
  
  
  
That night, they ALL went out to dinner. They got a banquet room since there was so many of them.. and where they wouldn't be disturbed. Adam sat by Matt, Jason by Jeff and Andrew between Shane and Shannon. There was laughter and good cheer even though Jeff could see that doubt in his brother's eyes even though he hid it from Adam, he only let it show for Jeff. Jeff tossed a paper at him. He read what it said.  
  
"Would you chill already? Adam's being honest with you! Let it go!"  
  
Matt looked at him as he smiled encouragingly. He smiled and nodded.  
  
Suddenly, the song that Adam sang to him on the night of the party came on. Jason smiled at Adam when their eyes met. Adam nodded in gratitude.  
  
Adam stood and offered his hand to Matt. Hesitantly, Matt took it and they walked to the middle of the circle of tables and danced close together. Matt felt so loved in that embrace that he relaxed and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Finally." Andrew stated.  
  
"No kidding." Shannon replied.  
  
"He's FINALLY at ease with that stupid, nagging doubt." Shane stated.  
  
Jason and Jeff got closer to each other. Both smiling widely.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, angel." Adam said.  
  
"Thought I was your kitten." Matt replied.  
  
"That too. You're my angel because you saved me from a life of loneliness."  
  
"You make me so happy, baby." Matt stated.  
  
"I try. You make me whole."  
  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you."  
  
"It's alright. Just don't ever doubt me again." Adam replied, lovingly.  
  
"I won't." Matt declared. "I love you too much for that."  
  
They kissed deeply.  
  
"Uh-I think we best get out of here. Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting a little too hot in here!" Shannon said, laughing.  
  
Matt slept in the next morning. Adam thought it was due to the lack of sleep the past few weeks, so left him to sleep on. Never thinking once that he could be sick.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Adam made coffee, poured him a cup and walked outside, whistling. The memories of the night before running rampant through his mind and bringing a smile to his face. He knew his very special surprise would arrive in a few days and he couldn't wait to spring it on his the one true love of his life. He had arranged to keep the surprise hidden Kevin's house until Christmas morning. The alpha wolf of the pack more than willing to help out, loving the very idea of the surprise and proud that one of his new pups had come up with it.  
  
  
  
Matt had a sheet, blanket, quilt and a comforter over him and he was STILL cold! He burrowed down into his bed, looking for a warm spot. He was pretty warm when Adam was with him but once he got up, Matt was very very cold. He smelled the coffee and smiled. Adam only made coffee when he was in a very good mood. Usually he waited until Matt was up for him to make it. Matt smiled when he heard Adam walk outside whistling. When he heard the door shut, that's when a strong chill took hold and he hunkered down. 'Adam' he called out to his heart.  
  
  
  
Adam was smiling until he heard the call. Frowning at the weakness of it, he raced inside, throwing his cup in the yard. He ran upstairs calling out. "MATT!" which woke the whole house up.  
  
  
  
"Adam--why are you?" Jason started to ask until he saw the concern in his best friend's eyes. He and Jeff raced in behind him, helping to untangle Matt from the covers. Adam rushed to put Matt into a warm embrace,  
  
feeling the tremors going through him.  
  
Jason and Jeff rushed to gather around him, forming a circle of warmth.  
  
Shannon had gone to sit in front of Matt, brushing hair out of his clammy face. "What now, Matty?" He asked softly. "What has gotten to you now?"  
  
Shane turned to Andrew. "You go get some cold water and towels. We need to keep him cooled off." Andrew nodded and rushed to get the items needed as Shane went to kneel by the bed.  
  
Shannon turned to him. "How much more, Shaney? How much more can Matt take?" He was very afraid of losing a brother. Someone as close to him as blood relatives.  
  
"He'll be fine, Shanny." Shane replied softly. "Matt will be fine."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Shannon asked, hesitantly.  
  
"Cause I know Matt. He'll fight to stay with us." Shane answered. While he knew what he said was true, he tried to convince himself of that truth. He found that hard to do.  
  
Dr Anderson made a house call. He examined Matt while Adam held him, refusing to let go.  
  
"His temperature is 103.8. his throat is raw, and his lungs are congested. He needs to be in a hospital."  
  
"No." Matt replied. "No hospital. I have all I need right here. In this house."  
  
"Matt--I really." Dr. Anderson started to say.  
  
Adam shook his head. "Give it up, Doc. If he said no---he meant no. He won't go. No matter what our wishes are."  
  
Dr. Anderson sighed heavily. He knew this to be fact. "I'll set up IV's in here. But, the bags will need to be changed. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
Adam smiled. "Not a problem."  
  
"Thanks, Addy." Matt said weakly.  
  
"Never could say no to you, kitten." Adam hugged him closely. "It's damn hard to do at times, though."  
  
Out in the hall, Shannon was crying. "How much more, guys? How much more before Matt gives up?"  
  
"He won't give up." Jason said.  
  
"Matt is too damn stubborn for that." Andrew added.  
  
"Maybe he won't give up this time. But, what about next? What will happen to him next? Maybe THAT will be the final chapter to his suffering."  
  
Jeff had heard enough. "Stop it! Stop this talk right now! I WON'T hear any more! Matt will make it! He won't give up! He won't leave us! He won't leave ME!" Jeff was crying too. Desperately trying to convince the others of this, he knew his brother and he knew he was right!  
  
"He is weak." Andrew stated.  
  
Shane studied Jeff's face. Full of determination. "Then, he needs OUR strength." He said. He placed his hand in the middle of them. Jason followed, then Shannon, Andrew and, finally, Jeff.  
  
"Our brother needs our strength and he shall have it." Jason said. "WE won't give up on HIM!"  
  
"No matter what the costs." Shane added.  
  
Dr. Anderson came out. He saw the circle and smiled. "Good, a show of strength. Matt's gonna need it."  
  
"He shall have it then." Jason said, smiling at Jeff. "He shall have it all, if needed."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Adam stayed with Matt the entire night, holding him close. Matt had a piggyback IV in his left hand, a double dose of antibiotics with glucose to keep him hydrated. Jeff sat by him holding his right hand. He had his head down, eyes closed, trying to send him strength. Adam felt the strength through him and hoped that his heart lying with him did also.  
  
Matt indeed felt the strength. Even through the fog of confusion and the illness he felt it. He opened his eyes to slits and brushed hair out of Jeff's face and smiled. Jeff sat up, shocked at the sudden touch then smiled when he saw his brother looking at him. Adam watched the exchange and hoped that this was a good sign.  
  
"I'll be fine, Jeffy." Matt encouraged. "Just fine."  
  
"Damn right you will be!" Jeff replied. "You are a Hardy! And, WE DON'T GIVE UP!"  
  
Matt chuckled and went back to sleep, the invitation of total peace and quiet in his mind too much for him to turn down.  
  
They took turns staying with him through the day. They had to force Adam to give them their turn at holding Matt. He did not want to leave, no matter the reason. They forced him to sleep, seeing the pain and exhaustion in his eyes.  
  
"Guys--it's not working. Matt's not getting any stronger." Shannon said softly as they sat at the table in the dining room.  
  
"Well, maybe we ought to combine our efforts instead of doing it alone." Shane replied.  
  
They looked at him curious as to what he meant.  
  
"If we form a circle around him, hold hands, and concentrate, maybe we can make him stronger." He explained.  
  
They nodded in agreement. As one, they went to Matt's room and went to the bed. Adam looked at them curiously  
  
"Adam, lay him down in the middle of the bed." Shane told him.  
  
Adam hesitated.  
  
"Addy, just do it. Trust us." Jason told him.  
  
Adam nodded and gently laid Matt down. And, when he saw his brothers gather around to form a circle, hold hands and close their eyes did he understand and he joined in.  
  
Matt was filled with strength, warmth, and love. He knew his brothers were there and would not leave his side. His body started sweating the fever out as his soul was lifted.  
  
Adam felt the sweat pouring off Matt. He smiled for he knew the circle was healing him.  
  
Jeff also knew. Matt's spirit sent him his gratitude and love. 'You're welcome.' He sent back smiling. He tightenend his hold on Matt's hand.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Next morning, Matt woke to find Adam holding him tight, Jeff beside him and the other brothers around the bed, sitting with their heads on the bed, sound asleep. Matt's fever broke during the night and that's why they all had slight smiles.  
  
He smiled at them and said softly. "Thank you, brothers." Adam tightened his hold. He looked up. "Thank you, baby."  
  
Dr. Anderson still wanted Matt to have the IV's as a added precaution to fight the chance of relapse. He diagnosed Matt having pneumonia and it could come back with a vengeance. He did allow Matt to go downstairs, as long as he laid on the couch and did not do anything. (Yeah, like they would allow him to!)  
  
Day before Christmas Eve, Adam was gone yet again. He was at Kevin's next door. Kevin was leaving a bedroom, quietly shutting the door. Adam waited in the study.  
  
"How is he?" He asked Kevin as he walked in.  
  
"Sleeping. He's been quiet. How's your pup?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Much better. Hasn't had fever for a few days. His voice is stronger."  
  
"Good to hear. Any more fights?"  
  
Adam shook his head. "No, I think he finally realized that I'm not cheating on him."  
  
"You better not." Kevin stated. "He loses his soul and the Kliq loses theirs. And, THAT'S something I won't have!"  
  
"Don't you worry. I love him with all my heart, soul, and being. I just can't wait til tomorrow night!"  
  
"Kinda early, ain't it?" Kevin asked.  
  
"No, not really, Matt wants to go to Cameron to spend a little time with his Dad."  
  
"Can he travel with him just getting over pneumonia?"  
  
"He doesn't care. He wants to go. And, you know how stubborn he can be."  
  
Kevin nods. "Mind some company?"  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way." Adam answered.  
  
Christmas Eve, Jay and Jeff decorated the entire house. Shane, Shannon, and Andrew cooked the dinner. Matt was getting dressed after his LONG shower with Adam.  
  
"Adam, can I have a beer tonight?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just one. You are still on meds and I don't want you drunk on the plane that we have to catch tonight."  
  
"It's chartered, Adam. It won't leave without us." Matt answered.  
  
After dinner, they sat around the tree amongst the open boxes. Even though there were new games and music C.D.'s, they weren't playing them. They were awaiting Adam, who went outside. Shortly, he came back. He turned to Matt.  
  
"Baby, that surprise I told you about is here."  
  
Matt jumped up. "WHERE?"  
  
Adam laughed. "Sit down, and I'll bring it to you."  
  
Matt was skeptical.  
  
"Trust me." Adam said.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Matt sat down, closed his eyes. Everyone was excitedly curious. Adam waved the Kliq inside. Kevin was holding something close to him. And, that something moved! Jeff went to Matt--covered his eyes. Kevin handed the bundle carefully to Adam. The bundle made a soft sound. Adam hushed it.  
  
"Hold out your arms, baby." Adam told Matt. Matt did as told. Gently--Adam lays the bundle in those arms--Jeff squealed. "Bring your arms in--bent at the elbows." Matt obeys and Adam lays it in his arms. He nods to Jeff who removes his hands. "Open your eyes, baby."  
  
Matt opened his brown eyes and looked right into another pair of brown eyes. "My God! What the---?"  
  
"Matt---meet your son." Adam said smiling.  
  
Matt was floored. His son? But, how?  
  
"This is why I've been gone so much. The mother needed a lot of help during the last few months with everything the closer she got to the due date." Adam told him.  
  
"How did you---?" Matt asked.  
  
"Think back---nine months."  
  
Matt remembered back. 9 months ago would put in at the time of----- his eyes went wide. "Wrestlmania."  
  
Adam nodded, smiling. Everyone shouted. They knew how he did it.  
  
"Where's the mother?" Andrew asked.  
  
"She went back home. She signed custody over to you, love." Adam said  
  
"To us, baby." Matt replied.  
  
"Whatcha gonna name him?" Jeff asked playing with his nephew as the rest surrounded the new family.  
  
Matt thought for a minute. "Kevin Christopher Nero Hardy Copeland." He replied.  
  
"That's perfect, baby." Adam said. He knew why Matt chose those names. Kevin could be from the leader of the Kliq but, he knew if was from the friends they made in Denver who helped Matt open up about the rape. "Kevin Christopher Nero Hardy Copeland."  
  
"Vin-for short." Matt said.  
  
"He's beautiful, Matty." Shane said.  
  
"Yes, he is. Thank you Adam."  
  
"I love you." Adam said, leaning down to kiss him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Wait til Dad see his grandson." Jeff said.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Matt." Kevin said placing a hand on his shoulder. "And, to you, little Vin."  
  
The phone rang. Jason answered. He brought the phone to Matt who handed Vin to Adam. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, pard!" Vin said.  
  
"VIN! Merry Christmas!" Matt shouted.  
  
"You too. So, was Santa good to you?"  
  
"Well, if you call a son good, then, yeah."  
  
"What? A son?" Vin asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Adam found a surrogate and she had a boy."  
  
"WOW! Talk about secrets!"  
  
"Hey--Matt!" Chris shouted. "You've got a boy?"  
  
"Yep-sure do."  
  
"That's great! What did you name him?"  
  
Matt smiled. "Kevin Christopher Nero Hardy Copeland."  
  
"Let me guess--Vin for short." Chris said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Vin shouted.  
  
"The baby's name is Kevin Christopher Nero Hardy Copeland."  
  
"AW, MAN! Matt, I'm honored." Vin said.  
  
"As am I, Matt. Thank you."  
  
"Well, you helped us out while we were in Denver. Saved our lives, really. So, I wanted to honor that, and our new  
  
friendship. Merry Christmas." Matt replied.  
  
"Merry Christmas, pard." Chris said.  
  
They hung up. Matt stood and watched Adam and the others play with the baby. He smiled. *Yes sir, this baby is gonna be spoiled rotten.* He thought.  
  
Adam looked at him. *As are you, kitten.*  
  
"Merry Christmas, Brothers." Kevin said. "Old and young." He smiled at little Vin. This could be very interesting, indeed.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Adam and Matt got the baby settled down in the makeshift crib and decided to celebrate Christmas another way.  
  
Adam had Matt under the tree, supposedly looking for another gift. Little did he know that the gift was him. Adam watched as Matt stretched under the tree, bringing his jeans tighter to his ass. He licked his lips.  
  
"Can't find anything else under here, baby!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, but I can!" Adam replied as he rubbed Matt's ass.  
  
Matt moaned. "Oh, I see what you found. Do you like what you found?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, most definitely. The best thing I've sen all night!" Adam pulled Matt out from under the tree and kissed him. Matt returned the kiss and his hands found his way to Adam's shirt that was unbuttoned. He pulled it off and his mouth attacked his nipples. Adam stopped him. "Uh-uh. This is for your pleasure, love. My gift to you."  
  
Matt whimpered. "It should be for both of us."  
  
Adam shook his head. "No. I want to give this to you. Only you." He pulled Matt's shirt over his head and pulled the band out of his hair. He ran his fingers through it, bringing it over his shoulders. "You look so damn sexy when you wear your hair like this." He kissed him as his hand found it's way to Matt's groin. Matt arched his back into the touch. Adam quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off.  
  
Matt's cock was already swollen. "Were you expecting?" Adam asked.  
  
"No, baby. You do this to me everytime you are around!" Matt moaned as Adam took his cock in his mouth, slowly sucking. Adam slowly took him in his mouth inch by inch until he was swallowed down his throat. Matt bucked up until only his head and feet were on the bed. Adam fingered his entrance and found it was very relaxed. Adam took his mouth away, getting a whimper from Matt. That whimper quickly turned to a moan of pleasure when Adam entered him. He closed his eyes in sheer delight as Adam slowly thrusted inside him, deliberately missing his sweet spot.  
  
Matt wanted to cum so bad he was almost in desperation. He wrapped his legs around Adam's waist, trying to drive him further. Adam obliged him, He hit his sweet spot just once. And, that was enough. Matt screamed as his orgasm hit him hard.  
  
The muscles tightening around his cock drove Adam over the edge and he came along with his soulmate.  
  
They rode this wave for all it was worth.  
  
Adam looked at Matt, the lights from the tree gave a heavenly glow to his face. Adam smiled. "My Christmas angel." He said. "Big one here. Little one upstairs."  
  
Matt looked at him. The love and devotion evident in his eyes. He nodded as he rose to kiss Adam.  
  
"We'll always be here. We're not leaving you. I love you. So does Little Vin."  
  
Adam smiled. A tear falling down his face. He wrapped his arms around Matt and laid down under the tree.  
  
That's how they fell asleep. Kevin snuck in and brought the baby down to them and placed it between the two.  
  
"Merry Christmas, little Kevin. Welcome to the  
  
Brotherhood of Wolves." He whispered as he left, he took one last look at the three under the tree.  
  
"The Brotherhood is in good hands." 


End file.
